Jareth's Curse
by WorldInvent
Summary: There is an acient curse the foretelling of a mortal woman and a fight for true love. Sarah finds herself returning to the Labyrinth with the intent of helping Jareth, but finds a dark history and even darker motives lurking in the Underground.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE:

PROLOGUE:

A SHORT WALK

The castle stands high above protective walls. It is gray, and rotted with time's pulling stress. There is a sense of awe standing before glory now fallen. The air is laden with a horrid stench as you open the gates, and make your way into the village that surrounds the castle. The village also shows the stress of time: the cottages are low and squatted, the dirt is beyond dirty hued with gray and black; it crunches beneath your feet along the brick walk. Your head snaps dangerously up as you hear a distant laughter of a drunken goblin.

All around you there is a menacing feeling of perverseness. By simply breathing in and tasting the air you are aware of the conscienceless of every single inhabitant. It surrounds you. It is in the dirt; it is in the walls; it is in the voice of the drunken goblin. Soon you fear it will be in you. Lifting the weights that have suddenly become your feet you move towards the castle.

Slowly finding yourself in full presence of the castle you realize that you are not alone. That though quiet and subdued there is restlessness in the kingdom. There's more than just the foul stench and perverseness surrounding you. It dawns on you that the kingdom is alive, and that with every kingdom there comes a ruler. You wonder who could allow such decay. A force moves through the air surrounding the castle. You search the rows of windows; looking into each one as you would an eye- searching.

You realize that you are alone and in the midst of a Goblin City.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

CHAPTER ONE:

AN OLD FEELING

A drunken goblin laughed heartily. His voice rising from some dark corner, whooping and hollering some intoxicated gibberish. He raised another toast and celebrated early for the arrival of the Full Moon. One face peered down at it all from the castle's highest and largest window: the face sighed deeply at his ruined city. He had been ruling the pitiful place with its even more pitiful inhabitants for centuries, and now it disgusted him to think how quickly it had down fallen. Ruling had become less of a pleasure over the past couple of days. It was more than the downfall that bothered him at the moment though: something from his past was pulling at his mind. He could feel it in his chest. Perhaps it is the time of the prophecy, he thought uneasily.

He turned away from the window with another long sigh. He picked up a crystal ball from a silk cushion and peered into it. A slight rainbow played around its smooth edge. He could see his reflection. "What is happening?" But nothing stirred in reply. Discontented with it he threw it across the room. Despite the force the sphere landed lightly on the room's floor. This was his room where for years he had gone to think; he had always felt secure and comfortable in this room, but now, for unexplainable reasons, he felt restless there. Frustrated he threw open a set of large doors. Walking into a bedchamber, he threw himself onto his bed. What is going through my mind? He asked himself rolling over onto his back. The sound of the rolling crystal entered his ears. What feeling is this? She has been gone for years now, but why have all of these memories returned? I did not summon them. He thought back and remembered the young, teenage girl who had defied him no matter what he had done to her. No power of his had shaken her strong will. "You have no power over me," she had said. Sarah: dear to his being Sarah. You're a fool Jareth for thinking so. She was nothing more then something that suited your momentary fancy. But then he thought back even further to the wish she had asked of him to take her baby brother away. She was so stubborn; so intense; she never showed any fear. She was so beautiful- Jareth cut short with a gasp of pain. He winced, and rolled over onto his side rapping his arms around his middle. An invisible hand inside him tugged at his emotions, as if it were trying to pull them physically out.

Jareth winced again as he supported himself on an elbow. The feeling was still in his chest, but the thoughts of Sarah and what had happened all those years ago were gone. The spasm contorted him with a fierce blow, flooding his brain with pain. "Stop!" he exclaimed out loud. "Stop! The thoughts are gone! Stop!" He begged and begged for the power to release him, but it just grew tighter. He fell back onto the bed, and beat the pillows with his fist until he had no more strength and had passed out.

Out in the courtroom the goblin guards were gathered in a pit. The pit had been made for no particular purpose; the goblins were ignorant, and so they threw their bits of unwanted food in it. Yet they felt the need for whispering so, they gathered together closely in this pit. Each one knew something was happening, and each one had their own thoughts about it. Most of them were wide and dramatized because a goblin's mind is too simple to think straight. They knew that usually their king was sitting in his courtroom at this time of night when the Moon was supposed to rise. Their king was usually very punctual about it especially on a Full Moon, and tonight was such a night. They waited for their ruler to come down dressed in his traditional costume. 'Yes,' they thought. 'He will come down with the banging of his staff on the stairs, and his cape flowing behind him. He will welcome the Moon.' Jareth still lay on his bed though with a look of pain in his features.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: CHAPTER TWO: HOME

The highway stretched clear and straight before Sarah's eyes as she turned off the on ramp. She was going home to see her little brother, Toby, turn nine years old. _Home, _she thought happily. She listened to her car switch gears, and heard the steady hum as it picked up to sixty-five miles per hour. She hadn't been home for what had seemed an eternity. After a disturbing experience at age sixteen Sarah had moved out of the house to a dorm room at a university to escape the memories of it all. Slowly she heard the sound of car slow to meet the speed of the suburban area. The idea seemed to have worked: she was halfway through her last year of school; she had a loving boyfriend Eddie, and had good, dependable friends. _Nine years ago I thought I was going mad_, she thought to herself turning off onto an old, bumpy road.

Her mind began to wander: it wandered back to that time she was sixteen, and she had made a silly wish for her brother, Toby to be taken away. _Now I couldn't live without him_. She laughed to herself hoping that would end the train of thoughts, but instead it encouraged them. Pictures from that other world flashed in her mind- something like a goblin, a flash of color. _No. Not this time. I won't think of that during this visit home_. She shifted gears and pulled into the driveway.

Her dad, stepmother, and brother greeted her with the same love they always did. Nothing had changed: her dad still smelled of the same after-shave, her stepmother still wore the same hair cut, and Toby was as hyper as ever. He tugged on Sarah's hand, and asked over and over again, "What'd you bring me, Sarah? What'd you bring me?" Sarah had expected him to ask this question: he did every time she visited. Scooping him up into her arms, she took him inside, and said,

"Oh no! I can't tell you now. No! You have to wait." She had dramatized her voice to make the whole thing sound special.

"Ah c'me on Sarah. I've already found all my other presents," he whined hoping to win her over. She tickled him instead and told him to be patient.

Inside Sarah first offered her help in the kitchen, but as always her stepmother told her to go sit down. "You need to relax and get your strength back." Sarah objected saying that it had only been a four-hour drive and that she felt fine. She wouldn't listen, and Sarah was scooted into the living room. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Toby came along and climbed on her lap.

"I'm glad you're home Sarah," he said playing with her hands. She asked him if he had been getting any bed time stories. He loved them, and before Sarah had left, she had always told him one. "Mommy has tried telling me bedtime stories, but there's always a prince and a princess who fall in love, and then they _kiss_." His face twisted in disgust just at the word. "You don't tell stories like that."

"Have you asked mommy to tell you a different story? Ones with goblins, faeries, and trolls like the ones I told you."

"Yes, but she says that they will give me night-nightmares. Or, as she tells daddy when she thinks I'm not listening, that they'll give me a 'complex' later in life. Whatever a complex is. Will Sarah promise me to tell me one of her stories tonight?"

"Yes, Sarah promises you that, but don't let mommy know: it'll be our secret." He agreed. Toby leaned against her and watched the television.

Dinner was ready an hour and a half later. It was Toby's birthday dinner so they had fixed his favorite meal: hotdogs and French fries. On any other day Sarah's stepmother would never have allowed such a meal to be served at dinner, but Toby had begged and begged so, she gave in. Sarah looked at her and laughed inside as her stepmother took little bites with a disgusted look. She knew exactly what she was thinking. "Pass the ketchup!" Toby yelled, and Sarah's train of thoughts broke. She started. "Sarah pass the ketchup!"

"Huh? Oh. What do we say?"

"_Please!_" he grinned. She passed it to him, and now Sarah watched her brother. He was so adorable with his Elmo T-shirt and blue-jean shorts. His dishwater colored hair was roughed up, and he blew it out of his eyes as he took a bite of his birthday dinner. Sarah shivered at the thought that nine years ago her stupidity could have made him disappear forever. _That devilish Goblin King Jar-no, I shouldn't think of him_. Sarah picked up her hotdog and finished eating.

After dinner Sarah ignored her stepmother's complaining and helped clear away the plates. She wanted to help with her brother's birthday. Ever since the incident nine years ago she had taken much interest in Toby's life: bedtime stories, walks in the park. Everything that he thought was important in his life she had been there for them. She smiled happily as her dad handed her the matches to light the candles. In her mind she counted each candle as they lit up_seven, eight, nine_.

Turning out the lights Sarah went back to the dinning-room and her and her parents sang happy birthday to Toby. "Ok, Sarah: now where's my present?!"

"It's still out in my car. I'll go get it." She picked up her keys, bounced off the front step, and stuck her key in the trunk. Inside were her two bags and the present wrapped up in a box. She looked around and began maneuvering the gift out. It hit a bag and out dropped a mirror; Sarah starred at it. Something had been inside it; a face that looked hurt and it had called out her name. She blinked, looked away, and looked back: nothing was there. Reaching out, she lifted the mirror up, and looked at it curiously. "It couldn't have been him," she said to herself. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and re-opened them half hoping it would bring the face back.

"Sarah! I don't think your brother can wait much longer," her father called from behind the screen. She shoved the mirror back into the bag, took out the present, and went back in.

Inside she could hear her dad talking to Toby, telling him his present was coming. Toby sprang up from his chair as soon as he saw a glimpse of his sister. He told her to set it down in the living room, and since Toby almost always got what he wanted, she set it down on the floor. "There Toby, tear it open," Sarah said stepping back. He looked at it for a moment: it was a large box, and the Power Ranger wrapping paper ran smooth along its sides. He began to unwrap it carefully, and as the last piece of paper fell to the floor Sarah came up to look in with him.

"Sarah it's beautiful!" Toby reached in his hands. Lying gently in folds of shredded newspaper was the body of a unicorn. He caressed its silver horn.

"You like it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes! Thank you Sarah!" He lovingly hugged her.

"Oh Sarah," her stepmother complained. "You know that I don't want him getting into all that mythical stuff at his young age. It'll give him nightmares." Her dad walked over to object, and the two began to argue about it. Sarah merely smiled at her brother. She then got up, and went back outside to get her bags.

When she came back her parents had taken their argument into the kitchen, and Toby still sat in awe of his figurine. Sarah smiled again and went to her room. She hoped nothing had changed there either, and that it hadn't become a storeroom of some kind. Turning the handle quietly and peeking in meekly, she half expected her younger self to come jumping out at her. No. It was exactly the same: her pictures still decorated her dresser mirror, her stuffed animals were where she had put them on the shelf, and her figures and books were still scattered all over the room. Even her musical princess sat at her place on the desk.

Throwing her stuff on the bed Sarah picked the princess up. For years she had tried to get rid of it, but every time it ended up back in her possession. Hesitating only for a moment Sarah's fingers reached out to wind it up, but a feeling in her chest made her stop. "It is only a doll," she said out loud to herself. She turned it, and heard the screws starting to turn inside. The musical notes were at first welcoming; she even hummed a few bars. She then shook her head, and stuffed it into a drawer.

She then started unpacking, but it was no good. There was something different about the room, a certain restlessness. It was the air. Yes, the air was cold and lifeless, and it lingered with the sound of the dancing princess. It bothered Sarah and she shivered because of it. She kept looking around expecting something to happen, and it did. Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror she stopped in horror as the same hurt filled face swelled in the glass. "Sarah!" it called. "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" Sarah turned away in fear, but the voice continued. She looked towards her window, and the face showed its image there. Everything that could produce a reflection was projecting the face.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed loudly. She covered her ears. " Leave me alone! I don't want to see you again. Stop it please!" She fell to her knees on the floor.

Before Sarah had time to scream again hands were being placed on her. She could still hear her name being called. The hands forced her up from the fetal position she had taken. Gasping she looked up into the face of her father. He was calling her name, and looking very worried. "Sarah! Sarah you are alright?" Sarah gasped taking in mouths full of air. "Honey, are you okay? What is it?"

"Dad? Oh Dad!" she threw her arms around him. "Dad I'm scared. I heard this voice, an-an-and I didn't know what was going onan-and-andOh Dad!" Sarah felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Shh! It's okay. There's no one here, but you and me." He stroked her hair tenderly.

She decided a shower would remind her of the reality she lived in. Accepting her dad's conclusion of 'what college stress will do to you', she convinced herself that it had all been a mental projection. Her life as it was had no connection with what took place nine years ago. Besides her psychiatrist had assured her that the trauma of loosing a mother, and then gaining a new mother and a brother had probably caused a serious psyche over load. Sarah merely needed to accept her reality and live daily.

Kissing Toby good night helped. He was real. He mattered. The promised and long waited for bed time story had been given. He had smiled with delight and made his sister feel proud. All the celebrations were over now. Now she could settle in to a long deserved rest. _I'm going to need some rest_. The thought seemed strange to her, it wasn't as if she were preparing for a journey. She went back to her room, shut the door, and turned out the light. For the brief seconds that she crossed the floor, she felt her self turning sixteen and then turning twenty-three. The two times lapsed over each other and she moved in and out from one foreign place to another. She climbed into bed and sighed. She would feel just like herself in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

CHAPTER THREE:

"I AM DYING"

Was she being watched? Hours had passed in a dreamless yet restful sleep. The smell of her home had eased her mind. She had stretched and rolled over only to find the space on the other side of the bed less inviting. It was cold and had a dirty feeling to it. But why would she only wash half the sheet? She thought drowsily. Realizing how silly it was to think that her step-mother wouldn't properly do laundry, she stretched again trying to settle in. She inhaled and coughed awkwardly. Something was on the other side of the bed. Something was in the room. Something was watching her. She knew it.

Peeping out through half-closed lids, Sarah attempted to survey the room. There was nothing except gray shadows against a black background. Had the window's sash just swayed? Was that a darting shadow? She jerked her eyes trying to catch the fleeting movement. She felt her heart- boom, boom. It was going to burst in her chest. Just go turn on the light and put your conscience to rest, she told herself, but her limbs were just as suddenly paralyzed as the all-encompassing fear that had taken hold of her. Just jump up for the light switch! You'll be laughing at yourself tomorrow. There went the little darting figure- burglar? Rapist? Goblin? Sarah was at the light switch and reaching for something to throw before her mind could decide.

The light blazed through the room, swallowing every dark corner. Nothing. Not a person, not a creature, not even one of the household pets. She was alone. Her heart pounded in her ears and her breath gushed in and out in panicked breaths. She set down the random object she had taken for defense. "Okay," she said out loud. "I'll just sleep with the light on." She shot two rounds of darting glances around the room and pulled the covers up under her chin.

Two days passed of things that Sarah could only determine as flashbacks. She had purposefully put herself back in the environment that had triggered what her psychiatrist bills had deemed the cause of all her problems. Yet she had done it: on purpose with all knowledge of the possible effects. Now she passed the time in constant expectancy. Around every corner something could be waiting for her. Darting shadow or swelling face- she wasn't sure. She excused herself from dinner one night and went to her room.

She sat down and placed a phone call to Eddie. She needed to hear his voice and be assured of her reality. Though it was pleasant to hear him, she couldn't help, but feel awkward talking to him. It was as if something more important was waiting for her if only she would get off the phone. She cut their conversation short and sat in silence. Feeling pregnant with expectation, she busied herself with brushing her hair. With each stroke she knew she was bringing something closer. She glanced about her darkening room. As her eyes came back to her mirror, her brush dropped from her hand. The face was swelling before her and it was calling her name.

How could this be happening? She had just returned home, determined to be happy; determined not to be disturbed. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. Could it only be flashbacks? Just a mischievous memory? The voice faded away, and a hand touched her shoulder. Sarah looked up hoping that it would be her father. Instead she sharply gasped. Before her stood a man draped in a long cape and loose hanging clothes. Something shiny, all most like glitter fell about him. All of her fears seemed to be taking shape in some horrid tangible form. It was Jareth the Goblin King. She fell back away from him onto her bed, with a sharp gasp. "W-w-what do you want?" she demanded. "Don't be afraid Sarah." She was not afraid, but was more in a state of shock. After nine wonderful years how dare this infamous man come back. Sarah could find nothing to say to him. "You're not real!" she finally blurted out. "I don't love you! You're not here! It's impossible!" Her mind suddenly stirred itself into a frenzy and she continued to exclaim and sputter over herself, "Not here! I.You.I won!.You can't be here!" "I am not really here," Jareth said in a calm tone, putting forth his hands in a defensive way. He had not even expected such a reaction. "I am an allusion," he went on to explain. "I need your help Sarah." Despite her state Sarah still knew and understood everything. She remembered who Jareth was and what he had done to her. She returned his calm request with a bitter reply, "You don't deserve anyone's help." "Be kind to me Sarah please; I haven't the strength to-" "Be kind? Be kind to the monster who tortured me in his maze of dreams? No! I don't love you. you're not real. I-I" "Sarah listen," he said sternly. He changed his non-threatening pose and put his hands on his hips, crossed his eyebrows, and leaned in closer. "I am dying."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. He was acting so kind and calm. He was an allusion; she was not crazy. How could this be happening? "Dying?" she asked timidly. For a moment her heart softened. She thought it far to listen, but still her words were edgy, "If the Goblin King is dying then how does he have the power to project an allusion? I believe you are playing a game with me," she managed to say. An unknown emotion passed uneasily through his eyes making her doubt her own accusation. Keeping his more masterful pose he replied, "My power is slowly over taking me: I had barely enough to do this. The little control that is left in me I am using to come to you, but even then-" he stopped. Jareth's image flickered as an old movie projector does and began to fade rapidly. He staggered ever so slightly. "Sarah help me!" She scrambled to get to her knees to see him better. " How can I help? You're too weak to bring me to the Labyrinth. What's wrong? How can I get to you?" Sarah reached out her hand as if some desperate attempt to grab hold of him, but he was fading fast. " Think back Sarah(I(The dancing(.princess(My tricks and(games( over. Help me or I die." He was gone.

There wasn't time to think about what had happened: Sarah believed him or at least she thought she did. He had come to her out of a need. He- the Goblin King- had come to ask for her help. She at least needed to find out exactly what was the matter. There was only one slight draw back though: how was she to get back to his world? He had brought her there the first time. She thought for a moment and with fear in her heart Sarah removed her musical princess from the drawer. She set it unsteadily on her dresser. She then felt compelled to dress, to prepare herself for going somewhere. She knew where. Before her fingers had even approached the screw on the bottom of the princess, in her mind, Sarah could hear the music and feel the chill of that other world. "You tricked me once by blinding me with my selfishness. You made me think that I was the only thing in this world that mattered and that I was being treated unfair. That one like myself should have a higher place. But," her fingers hesitated to wind the doll. "I believe you this time." Sarah set the doll down and as the music played she watched the doll spin round and round. Soon Sarah's own world began to turn: her head began to feel heavy, and she fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

CHAPTER FOUR:

MEMORIES

As Sarah's world spun around her, inside her mind she was remembering things. Feelings, pictures, and desires. The feeling of jealousy towards her brother Toby could be felt in her chest, the pictures of this other world were constantly being displayed, and the desire to break free was always there. Yes nine years ago this had all happened.

Sarah's real mother had died giving birth to her brother Toby. It had left scares on everyone. The nurses thought it had been a miracle that her brother had survived the birth. Sarah wanted to love Toby, but how was she to love when the person she had loved the most had been taken away from her? Everyone showered Toby with attention. Her dad constantly shoved him into her space and gave him everything his heart could desire. Sarah felt crowded and ignored. She never fully healed from the loss of her mother. Digesting mouth fulls of jealousy Sarah began to cut Toby out of her heart all together. Toby was a brilliant child, but spoiled. Sarah knew it, but her dad ignored it. Not even so much as one year later her dad remarried to a friend of the family. This new addition spoiled him even more.

The two were so wrapped up with each other that they never realized how much Sarah was suffering inside. Sarah's heart was still slashed, and with no one to talk to she either took it out on Toby or locked it up inside her where it grew. Jealousy crept up upon her slowly as she would watch her parents run to Toby at the slightest whine or sniff, but ignore her when she most needed someone. When she complained they told her that she was too old to be acting so, that only hurt her more. "I can't do anything right, can I?" she had bellowed at them. Sarah was still a child inside, a child who had no one's attention, a child who wanted her mother back, a child who wanted the past back.

One is very vulnerable when one is jealous, and Sarah was no excuse. She tried to wrap herself up in her dreams; she kept telling herself that life was not being fair to her, and that she could never be happy without her mother. She allowed herself to be bullied at school, and ultimately for life to take full advantage of her. She would never allow her heart to love that deeply again, even if that meant sacrificing the happiness of those around her.

Jareth looked on in complete desire of the young girl. She was so immensely stubborn, and yet at the same time so uncontrollably graceful. As an animal of prey lies in wait so did Jareth for the right moment to seize her. Looking upon her one evening and finding her reaching her limitations with Toby, he landed in owl form outside her parent's window. Sarah said the words. She made a wish: a wish that her baby brother Toby would disappear forever and that she could live in her dreams( "Goblin King(take this child of mine far away from me(" In what seemed like a flash of black silk moving over the sun, Sarah found Jareth before her and her wish coming true.

In her youth and innocence Sarah wanted to take her wish back. Never in her life had she imagined that some melancholy spell from an old book would actually work. Jareth refused, laughing inside himself at her confusion. Controlling every urge in his body to do with the boy as he pleased and to claim Sarah, he offered her the option of going to get him herself( "He's there, in my castle." He had pointed out to his kingdom. The land opened up before Sarah and she faced the Labyrinth, the realm of the Goblin King. "Do you still want to look for him?" Sarah's proud heart flared- allusion or not she would never reject a challenge.

She faced obstacles; she met creatures; she fought goblins; she endured spells. Her young mind and body went up against all that Jareth could muster. In the end it was a battle of wills. Who was in control and who actually loved? Jareth's feelings had morphed into some mutated form of love- selfish and consumable. His will was stronger. Sarah could not let Toby become a goblin, no matter how much her own heart was scared. She had the stronger will and the stronger love( "Give me the child(" ".I have been generous up until now(" ".What have you done that's generous(" ".I have done it all for you(" ".Through dangers untold(" ".Stop! Wait( " ".Take back the child that you have stolen(" ".And you can have everything that you want(" ".For my will is as strong as yours(" ".Fear me, love me, do as I say(" "You have no power over me."

Breaking the ice that so long had encased her conscience, Sarah was a renewed being. She was in control; her love was strong; and she wanted her brother back in her life. Jareth writhed inside at such a proclamation- it crushed every once of his power. It was the taste of a pure love against a tainted one. He had wanted her to stay with him, and he had expected her to shiver and obey his wishes, but she hadn't. Full of rage Jareth sent her and her brother back with an oath that he would never rest until she loved him back.

Jareth murmured in his sleep. In his mind he was with Sarah as she permeated into the Underground. He caught glimpses of every thought and emotion: such memories pierced his conscious. Will she believe me? He aroused himself from his thoughts and sought one of his crystals. "I need to see where she is," he said to himself leaning on an elbow. He cringed and looked around him; there wasn't one available. Using what power he had he formed one of them in the air. It shivered and bounced where it floated as Jareth's power wavered. Gathering his thoughts together, he steadied it. "Show me the girl." Colors gathered in the ball: they mixed and swirled together to show him Sarah's image. Her body lay in total darkness; that told him that she was still on her way to the outskirts of his kingdom. "This time, Sarah it isn't a game. You are on your own. You won't have me to cause problems or to confuse you. The creatures and disasters you find are their own masters, and I cannot help you. Oh Sarah, believe me," he then said falling back onto the blankets. The crystal dropped from the air, landed on the floor, and rolled away. "Please believe me." He stopped there too weak to think.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

CHAPTER FIVE:

DARK AND LIGHT

Sarah awoke to find herself lying in a bed of leaves. Her eyesight was blurry, but she could hear noises around her. They were odd sounds: not human or even goblin for that matter. She did not know them, but she knew for sure something was near her; something that was starring at her frame; something that thought human flesh sounded good for their next meal. Sarah stirred trying to find strength to get up, but a sharp object was immediately placed at her neck. "Who are you?" she stuttered out. The noises were raised from their soft whispers to loud talking, and there were more of them this time. They grew louder and louder until Sarah couldn't even hear herself breathe. This scared her far beyond anything she had ever felt before. Her eyes moved frantically trying to focus. She had to pull herself together and try to think. What creatures had she run into the time before? It was useless; Sarah closed her eyes and thought to herself how miserable it was to have been captured before she had even started her journey. A piece of cloth was roughly passed over her mouth. She blacked out and remembered nothing more.

After what seemed an eternity Sarah opened her eyes and found that her sight had returned. Instead of the crunching of leaves beneath her though, there was the grain of dirt; and instead of the feeling of a sharp object on her throat, there were tight ropes tied around her wrists. She twisted herself in a useless effort to break free. The more she pulled the tighter the ropes grew. Feeling the odd after effects of some foreign drug, she turned her body and spewed. Looking up she saw the bars of a cage surrounding her. She didn't even know what her mission was, or why she was there, or why she had been so stupid to even sympathize with Jareth. "Drat!" she said to herself. "Curse Jareth; I should never of trusted him." She wiggled her legs to find her ankles bound too. Sarah sighed long and deep wishing that something miraculous would happen; like she would find herself waking up from a dream, but no. As far as she could reason, she would either become a meal or some horrible sacrifice.

Soon she gave up her struggle and decided that she should listen to see if the creatures were still close by. For a few moments nothing happened. There was a snap and shiver, and a hunched over, pointy-eared creature showed its image in front of the shadows. Sarah began to sweat. A low, crackling whisper broke the silence and as Sarah watched the figure, two luminous eyes appeared. Large and depthless: they stared at her. The noise grew into a chorus of noises. Soon there was a crowd of at least four bodies huddled in front of the cage, and their voices mixed together and their eyes glowed. Sarah was scared. The light was dim, the ropes where tight, and the feeling of fear was running its hands all over her mind. One hand slowly was being wedged through the bars towards Sarah. She looked down at it: it was long, skinny, and bumpy. Turning her body Sarah crushed it with her foot. The creature wailed causing its fellow watchers to scream along with him in surprise. She let herself scream. It withdrew its limb, and the party retreated into the darkness. Tears streamed her face.

After regaining herself and catching her breath Sarah huddled herself up as far away from the bars as possible. Her mind was racing with thoughts about Jareth. She wondered if he had done this to her, if he was playing another one of his games. No, she thought. He would never go this far. Jareth would never allow this to happen. But then Sarah's mind wondered back further to the maze of dreams Jareth had set her in front of nine years ago; how cruel and merciless he had been; how- "No," Sarah said to herself again, but this time out loud. "He would never do that." For some reason the thought persisted causing Sarah to worry greatly. She knew that she didn't feel he was doing anything, but some power inside was causing her to think he had. She struggled with it for a few more minutes and then the thought passed.

The night wore on, hour after hour. The creatures made continuous visits to her cage making sure their prisoner was still there. Sarah refused to sleep knowing this, and her eyes were filled with thankfulness as the first rays of light shone through the bars. She wiggled herself so she could see the sun rise over the horizon; it was reassuring to her. She had survived the night and was alive to see another day. Thank Heaven, she thought with a long sigh. They spared me last night, but what about now? What- Sarah's thought was cut short by the same crackling noises she had heard through her sleepless night. She turned her head towards the shadowy side of her cage and she saw the creatures running around seeking the dark corners. As the light grew brighter their footsteps grew faster, and when the sun broke fully into view over the horizon Sarah could see them no more. They're afraid of the light.

Soon the morning passed into the afternoon. Black crows that continually flew over head could be heard squawking messages back and forth to their fellow fliers. They snapped hungrily at the insects that traveled along side them. Sarah watched them swoop and dive trying to stuff their beaks full. As she saw one silky winged black bird snatch up an enormous bug her stomach growled. Indeed she was hungry, starving actually. As Sarah turned her attention away from the birds she noticed a nagging pain in her middle and once more her stomach growled. She wiggled again, but the ropes were just as tight. She knew that there was no way she could get herself free, and so she tried to focus her mind on what her purpose here was. Jareth needed her; he needed her help. The thought seemed rather ridiculous.

The afternoon passed into the early evening and Sarah's hunger grew. There was nothing she could do though. She waited, and waited, and waited. She knew that the creatures had more in store for her tonight than the one before. Probably their next meal was what she feared. As the night came closer Sarah was on the verge of giving up hope; she cursed Jareth in her mind, and prayed for a miracle. When the last rays of precious light fell through the bars, she heard a sound: the sound of a fire being lit. The familiar sound of crackling, scuffing, and screeches, filled the air once more. Sarah shivered; maybe her life wasn't going to be spared another night. The mumbling became louder and the creatures became visible against the firelight.

A soft sound, from behind the cage, broke into her ear. It wasn't a voice or something that had words, but rather it was a caressing, soothing musical note that calmed Sarah. Slowly succumbing to a trance like state, Sarah found that her hands were free. Without words the sound told Sarah to untie her ankles and crawl out through the back. Following directions she untied herself and moving carefully to the back she found that the bars had been crushed and there was just enough room for her to squeeze through. Moving as one does in a dream, Sarah crawled out.

Sarah soon found herself a good hundred meters away from the camp, and she stood in total darkness catching her breath. She had escaped, but now she not only had the rest of the Labyrinth before her, but a deep, dark forest. Sarah's mind went blank and she felt slightly panicked. A chorus of screeching made her drop to her knees, ducking behind some tall brush. The soothing musical note returned to Sarah's ear and hesitating only for a minute she followed it into the woods. As she followed it Sarah could have sworn that she saw a small body running a head, dashing between the trees, but she continued to follow the sound. It had rescued her and perhaps it would show her the right way.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

CHAPTER SIX:

THE MOON

The goblins never did see Jareth come down that night of the Full Moon. Jareth was still in his upper room, and there he stayed through the rest of the night and the next day. Jareth was either gasping with pain or peering through one of his crystals. He had been watching Sarah's every move, feeling her every emotion, and hearing her every thought. She still doesn't fully trust me, he thought placing a crystal on a velvet cushion. He thought for a minute about her trials, and suddenly a burst of feeling worked its way up his neck and into his head where his thoughts were confused. He suddenly couldn't remember who or what he had been thinking about, or for that matter who exactly Sarah was. As suddenly as it had come, the feeling went away. Jareth staggered back in shock. " W-w-what?" he stuttered holding his head. The thoughts came back and he remembered everything, but couldn't figure out what had happened.

For the next hour he paced his room: thinking and trying to put pieces together. He could think of his emotions, think of Sarah, think of anything he chose to and there would be no pain. Had the whole thing been just a freak incident, or was some force really draining his power? No, it had to have been real. There had been moments of temporary pain in the past, but nothing that knocked him so off guard. After all the Book of Prophecy had warned him, the Book of Prophecy had foretold. For certain he knew it had to be real, and for certain he knew that it all had to be connected.

Jareth was deep in these thoughts when he heard a loud clatter and a scream. He went to his window and looked out. A group of goblins were fighting in the moonlight. The Moon light? Jareth looked up at the sky: the Moon was indeed up, but peering closer he realized that there was a slight slither missing. "Gracious Moon!" he cried. "I've missed the Full Moon!" Jareth became angry with himself for having forgotten. His knuckles turned white as he formed them into a fist against the window's sill.

Taking advantage of his current condition of no pain or confusion, Jareth wrapped his cape around his shoulders, picked up his staff, and headed out of the room. As his own emotions boiled a light green began to grow and pulse at the top of his staff. He threw open the bedroom doors causing a great crash which alerted all the present goblins of their master's existence. He bothered himself not with thoughts that did not pertained to the current problem. His face bore the look of a ruler and he yelled for one of the head guards. The guard came: one, Dexter by name, and with a very humbled expression, he awaited his master's words. Around them, the other goblins had gathered, awaiting any order they might receive. "Why did no one wake me for the Full Moon?" Jareth exclaimed very loudly. The light pulsed abruptly. " Answer me, you!" "Y-Y-Your Highness," started the guard. "You are always there for the Full Moon. We did not think to disturb you." "And why not? Without the Moon, there might as well be no life here! Do you know what this means?" Dexter shook his dirty head. "It means that you have disrespected the Moon." The goblin's face became shocked. "Me, Master?" "Yes, you worm." Jareth turned down the hall and began walking for the stairs.

The guard followed, along with the rest of the goblins. The guard begged Jareth for forgiveness, whimpering and sniffling, for whatever the Goblin King said, was truth. He had indeed disrespected the Moon. Not being able to stand the whining any more, Jareth spun around to meet the groveling goblin. "I have half a mind to throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench," he snarled pointing his staff threateningly, all most as if he were going to strike. Jareth couldn't find the will to do it though. He starred at the goblin's trembling face eyes illuminated in the green glow, and saw the complete fear reflecting in his eyes. The thought of the pain it would cause the goblin, made Jareth retreat his staff. He was harsh and determined, but far from cruel. "But I won't," he said. Jareth turned and headed down the staircase to the courtroom. "Some one bring me the Book of Law!" He yelled as he went.

The problem of failing to meet the Full Moon was soon resolved. The Book of Law said that for every Full Moon missed one life had to be lost. To be lost though did not mean death, but rather it meant one was banished and forced to live in the Outer Limits of the world; which was close enough to death itself. The Outer Limits consisted of everything beyond the five- mile stretch just outside the forest that surrounded the Labyrinth. Every goblin feared the Outer Limits: no one knew what it felt like, except those who had been there, and yet no one had ever returned to explain. From his throne, where he sat with the book, Jareth called for a volunteer. Jareth was the king, and by no means could he go himself. Besides he couldn't bear to pick one out. "It must be done to please the Moon," he explained. He looked through the crowd of his faithful followers. Surprisingly, despite the smallness of a goblin's mind, the head goblin guard came forth from the multitude. "Your Highness?" Jareth studied the face: it was the same head guard who he had accused in the hallway- Dexter. "Yes?" "Since it was I who disrespected the Moon, I will go." For a moment Jareth admired the courage and the humble attitude. "So be it." He closed the Book of Law.

Jareth arranged an escort for the guard to be taken to the edge of the wood, where he was to be cast into the ring of darkness. He did not really want to do it to the guard, who indeed had been faithful, but the Law could not be altered, not even to fit his wants. Jareth tossed the book to the floor and lay back in his throne. He had restrained himself from carry out a personal punishment, but now because of some old law the guard still received a punishment. Oh, so much has happened these last couple of days, he thought to himself as he leaned his staff up against the throne. Things just haven't been the way they should be. His hand supported his head. What with Sarah and this accursed power, I just haven't had the energy or time to be the proper ruler. A drowsy feeling crept up his neck and into his head: Jareth's eyes started drooping. Will I ever be normal again? I-I- At that point Jareth's eyelids began to get too heavy to keep open. There on his throne, in the presence of all his goblins, Jareth fell asleep. The pulsing light slowly faded.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

CHAPTER SEVEN:

LADY COTTONWOOD

She must have followed the sound half of the night. So far there had been no danger. It had just continued to lead her through the forest. At times it would be distant and Sarah would have to run to catch up with it, and then she would stop, listen, and continue following. Then on occasion there would be the slight glimpse of a little body running a head. Sarah hoped with all her might that the sound and the body were something good and not a threat to her mission.

Sarah had been running again and like usual had stopped to listen. She tuned her ears to block out any noise except the guiding sound. To her horror though, this time she could not find the sound. She turned in all the directions straining her ears for it, but it wasn't there! The sound that had saved her from the creatures had now abandoned her in the forest. She looked around herself: trees towered around her head, bushes and shrubs crowded her feet, and there was no sound. The howl of the creatures had long since faded. Not even the buzz of an insect disturbed the air! Sarah became frightened. She walked from side to side listening as intently as possible, but nothing came. She circled a great oak-like tree and stopped; there had been a noise. She took a step forward. There was a snap and she found herself slipping, falling down. The forest floor did not reach her though, but continuous blackness surrounded her and she fell through it.

Slowly she fell, her body opposing gravity to the extent of the feeling of flying. It had a mesmerizing effect and soon its influence over took Sarah's mind. She relaxed into a light sleep, thoughts focusing on nothing. Her limbs freely waved with the downward motion. The air softly let her down, laying her down further into the blackness. The air cushion around her soon became warm. The temperature change aroused Sarah and she moved to look around her. She found herself wrapped in a blanket and her head lying on a pillow. Sarah moved, confused at the sudden change. A low light hit her eyes and she blinked trying to adjust to it. She mumbled some words. "Hush!" said a soft voice at her side. "Where am I?" Sarah managed to ask. Again the voice said, " Hush!" A cold cloth was placed on her forehead. "Shh! Don't speak: you're too weak." The voice was melodic in a comforting way. Sarah trusted the voice that resembled the one who had helped her escape.

When Sarah came to she found herself lying on some sort of bed- soft and deep it held her. A blanket caressed her body and a pillow encompassed her head. Blinking, trying to focus, Sarah lay in wonderment. A congregation of candles was on a stand near by offering light for the room. They flicked shadows on wood walls, wood ceilings, and wood floors. Sarah crawled from under the blanket and turned her legs to dangle from the edge of the bed. Breathing in, she noticed the air had a musk-y smell, like some old book or wet wood. There were no windows and only one door. Dropping off the bed, Sarah walked towards it, but out from the door's cracks came a flicker of light and the sound of voices. They were very soft: it was like they were singing and laughing. Not two feet from the door Sarah stopped and remembered how deceiving things in the Labyrinth could be; how nothing was what it seemed. To open the door might mean immediate danger. Yet whoever or whatever they were had saved her. Sarah bent down to open the door, but sprang back when it was suddenly pushed open.

There in front of her stood a little old woman. Hardly half of Sarah's size, she took up almost the entire doorframe. Her little face was pushed back in a wrinkled smile, her hair was kept loosely under a handkerchief from which two point-y ears protruded. "Well, what have we here?" she cried wiping her hands on a dirty apron. "You're up and about I see! How perfectly lovely! And how do you feel my dear?" "I'm-I'm fine," Sarah replied hardly knowing her words. Having half expected some evil catastrophe to come upon her, Sarah felt quite taken aback at the elf's existence. "I'm fine," she repeated again. "You seem to be quite sure of that, now aren't you?" the elf replied laughing with her belly. "Oh, but you must be absolutely starving! You've been out for some time now. Come, come! There is food and drink waiting for you. Come!" the old woman stood aside to let her pass. Sarah went through the door.

Walking with her head bent Sarah found herself in a dirt tunnel: long and winding, with many side passages. It was purposely smooth- cut to an intricate perfection. Popping out from every where were more elves, running about like children. The noise of laughter, song, and talking was incredible. Sarah could hardly believe her eyes. She had no idea elves were around the Labyrinth. "We're so glad that you're alright my dear!" the old woman exclaimed leading her down the tunnel. "We don't get many folk coming through to visit any more. And golly we couldn't just leave you for those viscous little vermin to get you could we! Oats!" she suddenly cried walking over to a small side passage. "Oats, get out of there you little rascal! You're not supposed to be among the sweet goods! Go on get out!" A small elf child came running out followed by the old woman. "Such a little trouble maker!" "Who was I being held captive by?" Sarah asked timidly. "Eh? What's that my dear?" "I said, who was-" "Cottonwood!" cried a voice suddenly. Sarah looked ahead to find an older elf running down the passage way toward them. "Cottonwood!" He stopped, catching his breath. He was a good deal taller than the old woman, and yet managed to bend himself into a respectful bow. "Well, well what is it there Sprout?" the old woman asked peering at him closely. "Ah, Lady Cottonwood. His lordship, Lord Earthendale(he has arrived!" At this Lady Cottonwood gasped and flung up her hands in excitement. She went on with some hurried orders, talking much too fast for Sarah to understand. Her and Sprout started off down the hall, half forgetting Sarah. "Oh goodness! I mustn't forget you dear child!" Lady Cottonwood turned and pulled her hurriedly down the tunnel.

Eventually the tunnel opened its mouth up into a large room. To Sarah's eyes it seemed that they were burrowed deep beneath some ancient tree whose roots offered a roof and support walls to the great chamber. She could stand upright with some headroom to spare. The noise and clatter rose to greater heights as she stepped in. Lady Cottonwood and the said Sprout had left her standing in gapping wonder. Elves danced from multiple openings; their song was filled with a powerful joy; and each individual was bursting with life. Others circled with flutes or other wind instruments. Still yet more played drums and clanged metal pieces together. Pots upon pots were being brought forth filled with steaming substances. Sarah inhaled deeply. Whatever elfish food it was it appealed to the senses as much as the melody that every elf was creating. A group of lively elf children came and pulled her into the commotion.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

CHAPTER EIGHT:

LORD EARTHENDALE

The world in which Sarah had been moved into was one she found later to be the hardest to describe. There was such emotion living inside the elves and within their environment. After the first night with them Sarah had all most forgotten her mission and the urgency thereof. After two nights Sarah felt more peace than her therapist could ever induce.

Every thing seemed at perfect peace inside the earthen walls. With every meal though Sarah noticed Lord Earthendale watching her. He would never approach her or even ask after her, just watch her from his place at the table. What she tasted at the table, he would eat. When she danced with the younger elves he would trace her every move. Sarah half wanted to approach him herself, but seeing as the other elves, old and young, held him with such reverence she with held her curiosity. It was as if she had become a graceful dancer and he the mirroring pupil who wanted to be perfected in the dancer's eyes. There was not any sense of threat in this mimicking routine. Nights came where Sarah would purposefully glance over her shoulder and watch his movements. Part of her wondered at his patience and intensity, and another wondered at his meaning.

Darting in the dead of night with Jareth's face burned on her irises brought back all the horrid details of her mission. The urgency, the desire, and the need of motivation to remove herself from the peaceful sanctuary of the elves all came upon her. Lord Earthendale was to ride away a whole day following her rude awakening. Though growing quickly, in her short stay, in the knowledge of elves, Sarah could not figure their ever-moving community. It seemed to her that elves were always coming and going, but never did there seem a sense of grievance for being separated. Each elf was an individual and was welcomed regardless of origin or destination into a family unit. A universal elf-family, Sarah thought.

Lord Earthendale though regarded as almost a grandfather to Sarah as well as the others was held at an instinctive level of respect. That night prior to his departure was one of a grand banquet- a celebration of extensive proportions. With her mission burned in full, renewed color upon her conscience Sarah was hard up to participate with the same gaiety that she had so embraced prior. The spread that had greeted him at his arrival shadowed in dark grays with this presentation. Flowers of unspeakable fragrances were spilled throughout the tunnels of the burrow. All were crowned with what resembled roses twisted into wreaths. Harvested fruits were laid out with the traditional elfish food. To Sarah it was all a movie being played around her in an enveloping screen. She could only wait patiently till the morning when she would inform Lady Cottenwood of her need to move on.

The new evening came. Sarah came to the banquet hall and smiled dimly at her dancing friends. Friends- yes, they were indeed her friends and though the necessity to depart lay heavily upon her, she deeply hated to leave them. The crowd swayed and moved before her in the rhythm of the dance drums. Sprout arrived and embraced her, crowning her head with a halo of flowers. "Come young, Sarah," he said holding her shoulders. "There is someone who wishes dearly to talk with you." Sprout ushered her in, through the crowd. Sarah felt as if she had glided right into his presence, as if Sprout had actually moved the room to meet his needs. She was standing before Lord Earthendale. With a look that resembled the way light flickered through tree branches- sort of soft and welcoming- Lord Earthendale greeted Sarah.

"Young Sarah," he said, offering his hands out in a thankful expression. "Please, it would be an honor to have you dine with me at my side." He rose as Sprout seated Sarah to his right. Sliding into the seat across the narrow table Lady Cottenwood joined them.

Around them the world of joyous exaltation continued. Between food and music it seemed that the elves were quite drunk with the merriment in the air. They breathed it in and it sort of tickled their minds causing absolute giddiness. Sarah wanted to be intoxicated with the same amount of merriness; to forget Jareth; to forget home; to even forget her boyfriend Eddie and Toddy (Good grief! They both hadn't even been a thought from the moment she had left!), to just forget and to live in this. She picked at the cuff of her sleeve and glanced around reluctantly.

"You enjoy the company?" Lord Earthendale asked suddenly.

"Yes-yes sir, I do. Very much." Her eyes wander again.

"You have been a most desirable guest. Of course though, there are pressing matters("

"Yes, there are."

It became evident to Lord Earthendale that Sarah was weighing the magnitude of the situation at hand. He concluded that Sarah was indeed the one that had so been longed for- the special sort of mortal with amazing potential. 'Her mind is heavy,' he thought.

"Young Sarah," he started. She turned her dark eyes to him. "Please do not be so heavily burdened. Be thankful that you are here."

Sarah felt her cheeks flush. "Oh, But I am! Forgive me Lord Earthendale, I am so grateful to you and your people." Sarah remembered her horrible confusion and pressing fear when she had first come to this Underground.

"Our scouts are cunning. Had it not have been for Sprout's unusual intuition we would not have ever found you."

Found me? Sarah thought curiously. Were they looking for me? She caught Sprout's eye in the crowd and smiled faintly at him.

"Our scouts usually do not wander so far out, but with the unusual activity in that outer darkness and Sprout's uncanny feeling(we just knew, my dear," said Lady Cottonwood.

A thought suddenly crossed Sarah's mind. "Those creatures, who were holding me captive, what are they?" The noise in the great dome room had subsided some what as the elves had begun sitting and dinning. Sarah's words were very audible to these creatures' sensitive ears, and they all shifted awkwardly in their seats. No one answered.

"How about some more fruit my dear?" asked Lady Cottonwood offering her the bowel.

"No thank you." Sarah examined Lord Earthendale's face. "Well? What are they?" Each skinny little face evaded her eyes. Sarah didn't understand.

Lord Earthendale inhaled deeply. "They are evil," his voice declared. "Evil." The old man's face was stern, but indiscernible. "Their doings in detail are little known since they dwell in the Outer Limits of our world. Believe Lady Cottonwood and I when we tell you that you are lucky one of our scouts found you." His demeanor was so serious that Sarah felt compelled to bow her head graciously. He returned the gesture and proceeded, "Most here are forbidden to discuss them or their actions. Yes we keep a watchful eye on them, as well as any would warily watch an ill- repudiated neighbor. They are what evil breathes and births. No more talk of them young Sarah. Come!" His face underwent an immediate change- he became alight with gaiety. "Where is our band? Where is our music?" With a smile from Lord Earthendale all the elves re-erupted into a chorus of happiness. Sarah looked toward Lady Cottonwood- she was looking toward Lord Earthendale who was in turn toward her. He nodded. She reached across the table and touched Sarah's arm, and motioned for her to follow her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

CHAPTER NINE:

KNOWLEDGE AND PROPHECY

Lady Cottonwood led Sarah up through tunnels and finally outside among the immediate trees. Lord Earthendale was there waiting. Sarah felt rather confused- what was so secretive? Lord Earthendale uttered some private words with her companion. She looked hesitant at first as if he were presenting her with two great decisions that he sought council with her on. With one glance at Sarah, Lady Cottonwood nodded.

"Young Sarah," began Lord Earthendale, beckoning her closer. "These three nights I have dinned with you among this home. At first I could not believe that such an honored guest had truly come to sit in my company. For fear of mistake or misjudgment I refrained from speaking to you. I had to be sure¼ " The old elf's face softened with emotion. "that indeed you had really come." He ended with a faint smile, as if he expected Sarah to join in the conversation with well-versed knowledge.

Feeling confused and somewhat awkward, Sarah stammered, "Lord Earthendale¼ though I¼ greatly appreciate your honorable remarks¼ " How she wanted this to sound respectful. "I do not know what you are talking about." Lady Cottonwood gasped quietly. "My soul purpose in being here is business of the goblins and not of the elves I'm afraid." Lord Earthendale began to scrutinize himself and the young girl who stood before him at the deepest of levels. "I mean you no disrespect," she continued. "but¼ " She felt at a loss for words.

The two elves looked upon her in astonishment.

"She doesn't know," Lady Cottonwood exclaimed.

"There is much then that must be passed on to you young Sarah, and time I'm afraid is not our friend right now. I know that your business here is of the goblins, particularly their king- Jareth. I know this because all most my entire life has been in waiting for this time of great change and rebirth." To Sarah the elderly elf standing before her suddenly became very old and in a deep sensitive way frail. Lady Cottonwood who also stood so very close, as well took on the lines of age. Her soul too was very old.

"You have?" she asked meekly.

The old elf breathed deeply. "You have come ignorant and now must know, must understand what has been set before you. I ride tomorrow morning," he then went on. "Tonight you must learn." He leaned over and put his hand on the ground. As his hand lifted a small toad stool began to grow, and in the lapse of a few seconds it was large enough to be a small seat. He repeated this two more times and the small company sat on their stools.

Sarah opened her mind and began to learn all that had transpired through time that was not her own. Here in the Underground time was immeasurable. Things were old, but were not aged. "All most nine years ago things were quite different around here. Lady Cottonwood and myself could hardly be told apart from the others. Staying true to the Fae way of life we looked and felt young."

"Fae?"

"Creatures born of the Underground. I think your kind refers to us as fantasy creatures- possessing magic and immortality." Sarah nodded in understanding. "As you can well tell, now we look quite old and yes, frail. Do not feel sorry for us. We knew well in advance, years ago before your birth that this day would come.

"In my younger years," he continued. "my father was the High Councilor of the elves. Known as Lord Woodcrest, he was the wisest of the elves, and he ruled with a steady yet easy hand. Times were very peaceful then. Though the Outer Limits existed and the goblins caused mischief, war was never head of. At times we even traded with the Goblin City. Though they have simple minds their metal craft is most extraordinary and some of the finest linens have come from within their gates.

"At this point in my youth, Jareth was a mere baby. Born of a conception between two very powerful Fae. His parents were of a mixed race of elf and goblin. Long generations of discipline and perfection had made this race of Fae capable of incredible feats. Their power was a combination of our simple nature-magic and the goblin's mischievous magic. The goblin side dominated and they began a new rule over their kindred. It was at this point in my youth and Jareth's infancy that my father took me on a journey to the Tower of Knowledge. A most sacred place filled with the history and knowledge of the entire Underground. There in its single room at the very top he showed me a very special book, the Book of Prophecy. Wonders filled its pages. I had known of its existence, had even witnessed some of its passages come to pass, but never had I actually laid eyes upon it. He showed me a prophecy that concerned the goblins. I've memorized the words of the text." Here Lord Earthendale stopped and breathed heavily. There was so much to take in. Sarah sighed in sympathy. He went on, "It spoke of a union between elf and goblin and the appearance of a race that would rule the goblins. It also spoke of one who would be born of these Fae who would bear the traits of the sons of Adam. He would be born without power, without magic, and he would be born mortal. My father then pointed out through one of the small windows; pointed out toward the Goblin City. Jareth was the one.

"In my own ignorance I did not understand why my father, a well respected elf, would be so concerned with a goblin prophecy. If Jareth was born mortal then why would it concern our own race? Returning to the book and turning the page the prophecy continued. The one born of Adam's likeness would become a Fae once again at the cost of the entire Underground. There would be a great wrong, and all would suffer the consequences."

"Which is why you grow old?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," replied Lady Cottonwood. "Our sufferings are but one of the consequences."

Lord Earthendale looked upon Lady Cottonwood with great sympathy, and touched her hand tenderly.

"Sarah," he began. "Perhaps it would be to your advantage to know that Lady Cottonwood here is my sister. And as I have a sibling so does Jareth, a twin actually. He was born a Fae though and birthed after Jareth. His name was Lebanon.

"There was great trouble in the Goblin City when it was found that the oldest twin was not Fae. The whole of our world felt the loss. My father and I presented the Book of Prophecy to the king of the goblins in hopes that perhaps it would bring them some sort of consolation to know that eventually their son would become Fae. All of us knew though, Fae or not nothing would ever be the same again. Countless spells were cast in an attempt to change the child Jareth, but all failed. His father, incredibly stubborn and determined, continued to raise his child as if he would still one day rule the kingdom. He was given all the luxuries of royalty, and yes, a bit more. Ah, he was spoiled.

"Jealousy began to grow among the brothers. Lebanon hated the extra attention his brother Jareth was receiving. He bore the traits of the sons of Adam; he would die before he could do half the things that Lebanon would have done. So one day while Jareth waited to begin another session of possible transformation, Lebanon came to him, and in a rage cast a horrible spell on his brother. The spell contained an entity, a power of its own, and it possessed Jareth. Caught in the act, Lebanon was cast into the Outer Limits. Jareth was completely over come by the power within him. With restraints holding him down countless physicians looked over him and through him. Everyone felt helpless.

"The Book of Prophecy was looked in once again. Perhaps by the magic that our whole world possessed more details would be revealed. There was nothing save one small statement- _'And this your curse shall be until true love is and is returned.'_ Infuriated, his father locked the Book of Prophecy in the Tower of Knowledge and forbade anyone to look upon it threatening death. Feeling nothing, but hate for the fate of his royal line, Jareth's father hid his son away.

"Over the years with dedicated observations Jareth's condition began to be understood. He reached maturity, but did not age- he was finally Fae. But he was a twisted sort. He rejected all forms of affection as if it caused him severe pain. He would sprawl about and wail. Our own specialists observed him, but all came away without answers. I myself even saw him, and instead of thinking of a cure all I could think about were the words in the Book of Prophecy- there would be a great wrong and all would suffer the consequences. More tribulations were coming." He paused and peered at Sarah. "You are troubled?"

Sarah inhaled and blinked her eyes rapidly. She had been taking in all that he had been saying and comparing it too her own knowledge. "I knew so little about Jareth. I-I hardly know what to think of him now." A silence fell.

"He is to pitied as well as despised," remarked Lady Cottonwood.

"Yes," agreed Lord Earthendale. "he is. There is more though to be told, and the night grows old." He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Let me brother," offered Lady Cottonwood.

Lady Cottonwood began the story again. She told of the elves' craftiness, and how they managed to re-enter the Tower of Knowledge and look upon the Book of Prophecy once again. All most two whole pages had been added to the prophecy- an actual explanation of Jareth's predicament. "His brother had cast an entity upon him, and the entity provided him with all the magical benefits of normal Fae: immortality, the ability to use natural magic as well as the magic of the goblins. But it had a nasty side affect as well.

"The entity fed off life; at least off our life, our essence. Anything that possessed a shred of good, of purity in it this entity had a desire to either beat into submission or devour it. Slowly drain its victim of all its life force, and let it die. To accommodate himself Jareth some how managed to live in mental submission to it. He became so cruel; so merciless. In exchange it gave him all the power he could ever desire. His parents still loved him, but they were so proud that they refused to really consider him their son. It was when Jareth was coming to his twenty-fifth year that the effects of this entity started to show. Finding that all who were closest to Jareth would not let go of their love for him, no matter how small, the entity¼ .began to drain them." It was harder for Lady Cottonwood to discuss these things. She faltered and looked away from Sarah, trying to regain composure.

"You mean¼ " Sarah stopped and attempted to read their faces. "the entity killed them?" Both elves bowed their heads.

Sarah could hardly fathom what Lord Earthendale and Lady Cottonwood were presenting to her as truth. Betrayed by a family member, and controlled by a force that killed your parents. She looked at her companions- their wrinkles showing in the moonlight. Now that entity was spreading to the elves. Because they were pure of heart and workers of good, this entity wanted them dead. _What am I to do?_ She thought helplessly. _This is so much bigger than I imagined_.

"There is more young Sarah," said Lord Earthendale. "Some years ago the Book of Prophecy was looked in again. Added to that fateful statement of true love was a glimmer of hope. A girl, a young girl was to come and there was to be love. This girl would be a mortal and a perfect savior for Jareth. Nine years ago we thought this girl had come." He looked intently at her. "Yes, I know."

Sarah looked up at him. She wanted to cry with the new found sympathy she had for Jareth and for the decay she was seeing around her. Yet she also wanted to scream in frustration and anger. "How could I possibly be the one?"

"Because Sarah you are the only mortal girl who has ever come to the Labyrinth; who has ever come to Jareth."

"But I don't love Jareth!" Her frustrations were beginning to show. Her heart warned her: _You don't know; you're not sure._

"Then perhaps you should like to go back home and leave us to pass on into nothingness?" offered Lord Earthendale. "Eh? Leave the underground and let it be destroyed by some heartless entity? You could do that."

"Oh I don't know what to do!" Her burning tears began to flow.

"You came young Sarah- there must be something in that."

The dawn came. It was ethereal with fog looming across the skyline. A dampness that sent a chill throughout the body sharply emitted from the fog. Sarah inhaled. "More tribulations were coming…All would suffer the consequences…A young mortal girl would come…" The words of their night conversation whirled through her head. Her breath formed a small white stream and vanished. A horse neighed, and Sarah turned to find Lord Earthendale, horse in tow, and Lady Cottenwood coming toward her. He came to her and laying a hand on her head he whispered an elvan blessing over her. "May the sun shine on your path; the moon be your nightly comfort; and the wind blow you rightly." He tenderly embraced her. Looking down at her he continued, "No longer shall us and our kindred know you as young Sarah. Wild Cherry is now your name." Smiling in admiration Sarah embraced and thanked him. Turning to his sister the aging elf embraced her and the two kissed the other's cheek.

"Till the next time," Lady Cottonwood said.

"Till the next time." He mounted his horse and turned toward the east.

Sarah stood with her companion and watched as the fog quickly swallowed up the horse and his rider. Lady Cottonwood held onto to Sarah's hand, looking on with misty eyes. "He goes to encourage others. A new day dawns Wild Cherry," she said addressing Sarah by her new name. "And so must your journey." Leaving the chilly air and hazy surroundings, she pulled the young woman back down into the tunnels of the earth, where light and voices made for a deep contrast. Lady Cottonwood led her to a room that resembled the one she had first found herself in. The rich wood smell was comforting. She was told to lie down and rest for a while- "You need your strength" chided her companion. Realizing that she had spent the entire night alert and awake Sarah did lay down and close her eyes. Sleep did sound wonderful. Perhaps only a minute went by, when her eyes darted open- someone had screamed.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

CHAPTER TEN:

OPHELIA

A small group of goblins were running and tumbling down the great hall. They

had been indulging themselves in a simple game of Bones- throwing down various bone

sizes and then physically acting out the result. They were bruised and battered, but happy

in the simpleness of the game. The banishment of Dexter had passed with the changing

of the days- he was no more and therefor not even a thought. The game of Bones was

now.

A newly appointed guard had just plunged into his companions- there was a mixture

of yelling and laughing as he found himself laying upside down on top of another goblin.

Another scream issued- louder and heavier it silenced the hallway. The sound vibrated

off the walls, echoing through the castle. The goblins got to their feet- the scream had

not come from any of them. It came again followed by loud whimpering. In a giant

wave the whole mass of goblins moved down the hall to the last set of enormous doors:

Jareth's private room. Kastrel (a bold guard who had assumed the head guard's position)

stepped forward. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Another startling scream

issued forth and then the smashing of glass. Worried for the safety of his king, Kastrel

ordered the doors be forced open.

In they stumbled tripping over one another to find their king crouched upon the floor.

Jareth was writhing in pain. The moment he had learned that Sarah was preparing for the

journey to the Labyrinth an agonizing spasm had shook him. He violently had lashed out

and had actually thrown a mirror to the floor. Collapsing on the shards he was paralyzed

with the piercing pain that strained his body. The jagged cuts that oozed red did not even

register in his clouded mind. He screamed again. Kastrel rushed to his side. "Your

Majesty! Help me with the King!" he ordered. Several taller goblins aided him in lifting

Jareth off the ground. He wailed and squirmed as if possessed. Once on the bed he

continued to flail about, to the excessive point that Kastrel along with two other guards

sat on him to hold him down. "Call for Ophelia!" he roared.

Outside the day was promising to be warm and pleasant. The B-713Ks were

swooping playfully. Absolutely hideous looking with sharp beaks and beady eyes,

slightly akin to some form of mutated birds they were the most loyal creatures in the

Underground. That is as long as they were treated as royalty. In the mid-day hours they

took flight from the battle mates of the castle, flew through the short cut that led outside

the Labyrinth, and rested underneath a tall tree that grew right before the forest began.

The tree stretched its arms over a small cottage, where Ophelia, healer and doctor, lived.

On this day Ophelia immediately noticed that not all of the B-713Ks had come out to see

her. She often had sweet bread for them (a treat Jareth would not allow within his walls),

and she would coo over them and play with them. She called out in their native tongue.

"There you are my boys!" she began feeding them. "And where are all your brothers?

Huh? Well then, there will just be more sweet bread for you five!" The birds wobbled in

front of her adoringly.

A small B-713K landed awkwardly outside the group. Slower (physically as well as

mentally) and slightly deformed he was often last. Ophelia had been caring for him since

he had hatched. The goblins had originally wanted to make a stew out him- "Useless and

in the way!" they had complained. No one argued though with healer and doctor in the

Underground, and they allowed him to live. She called him "Son." The other B-713s

understood their special relationship.

Ophelia had just begun to feed and to play with them- they circled her head and

snatched pieces of sweet bread from her hand. A sudden change in the wind made her

feel uneasy. The B-713Ks had brought with them a foreign feeling. She scratched Son

thoughtfully. From the scales and the feathers a strange residue issued forth and fed up

her fingers- something was not right and the birds knew. Suddenly all most all of them

began taking flight up into the tree, squawking as they went. Ophelia looked toward the

Labyrinth- a rider was approaching. In her mind's eye she saw a goblin, riding forcefully

with urgency. The name "Jareth" escaped her lips before she even understood what had

happened. The goblin plunged into the little party. "What has happened?" she demanded.

"Ophelia, healer and doctor, it's our king, Jareth. Something has happened to him- he

cries out in pain, but we can find nothing that provokes him. Hurry please!" Ophelia

was in the cottage and out with her healer robe and bag of supplies before long. She sent

the birds away. She mounted with the goblin and they sat off back towards the hidden

short cut through the Labyrinth. Slowly the B-713Ks followed them.

The air tasted different. It was as if a giant mouth had breathed over the entire

kingdom, creating an irritable scent. Ophelia scrunched her nose in distaste as her senses

distinguished the new small from the horses, the goblins, and the earth. She had a hunch

as to what was happening. 'There are times,' she thought as the goblin dropped her off at

the back entrance. 'that I hate the Book of Prophecy.' All creatures moved out of the

way as they recognized the dark purple of the healer robe.

Kastrel and a companion still held down the king. Jareth was calmer now, but he still

jerked a limb occasionally. The past twenty minutes had been the longest in the goblin's

life- he was deeply worried. He watched as his king moaned in pain. Ophelia had never

been a more wonderful sight. "Give him a sedative!" he yelled before she had even made

it to the bed. She recognized his sharp tongue immediately.

"Be patient Kastrel!" she scolded him. "And tell me what happened?" Kastrel began to

re-account how he had found his king. "He's bleeding! What are these cuts from?"

Jareth rolled his eyes back into his head. She removed some swabs and wrappings from

her bag. She wrapped some of the wounds before the constant limb jerking made it too

difficult. She then took a vile and a syringe, "Hold his leg," and jabbed the needle in.

All most immediately Jareth's body went limp. All the while Kastrel had been talking,

giving Ophelia as much information as possible.

"Then we found him here, kneeling on the glass."

"Of all the…let up off him you two. He won't be moving for a while. Kastrel send word

down to the kitchen: I need hot water and a bundle of Moonlight herbs. And send for

several wash clothes as well. The rest of you clear out as well- I will attend to Jareth."

The group of goblins left noisily. Another round of Bones sounded great.

The wounds were not deep, but they were many. His hands were soaked- blood was

smeared all over the sleeves of his shirt; it had dripped across the bed. His legs were

exposed where the shards of glass had slashed his pants. Several shiny pieces stuck out

from the wounds. Ophelia sighed. She was hardly worried about him healing- by

tomorrow they would all be flaking scabs. But what had triggered such a demonstration?

'I haven't seen you like this since your youth,' another mental sigh. 'Since before your

father died.' She gently picked a small piece of glass from his knee. One of the wounds

required three stitches. The hot water mixed with the Moonlight herbs served as an

excellent cleanser. No one ever suffered infection under her care.

Eventually she sat and watched him. Steam flowed about the bed as fresh hot water

brewed with a medicinal tea. The smell was sour- it mixed with the fading smell of

blood; Jareth and Ophelia's bodily scent; the ever lingering smell of goblin; as well as

with the new, intrusive smell. Sniffing the air for the hundredth time, Ophelia again

wrinkled her nose. The scent clung to Jareth in a controlling like way. Again she shifted

uneasily on the chair, and looked intently at him. As a mother frets over a child, she

reached out and stroked his blonde hair away from his face. He stirred- his mouth

gapping as consciousness returned. He moaned loudly. "Rest easy Jareth." She put a

hand on his shoulder.

"I…grunt…I…W-what happened?" he stiffly moved his arm.

"You've had a bit of a nasty accident. Don't move," she ordered. "The sedative is still

running strong in your veins."

He blinked up at her. "Ophelia?"

"Hello Jareth." She smiled warmly.

"I feel terrible. What happened? My hands…my legs..." he coughed and cringed as the

numbness began to fade, and he felt the pain.

"Stop talking," her voice was stern. "I'm here, you needn't excite yourself. I have some

tea that will help clear your head. Now be cooperative and let me prop you up." She put

two more pillows behind him and forced him to drink down the tea. The sourness made

Jareth want to vomit- his stomach churned abruptly as he gulped down a mouth full. He

coughed and spewed into a container.

"By the Full Moon, you could have at least warned me Ophelia!" He felt as if he had

been beaten mercilessly- vomiting was not helping.

"I see it cleared your head a little. You must drink the rest. Don't worry, you won't be

sick again." He obeyed and indeed it went down easier. His legs and hands were still

sore, but he felt like he could now think clearly.

Whatever had happened he was glad that Ophelia was with him. She would take care

of him regardless of anything. He remembered something about Sarah-she was going

some where-and then horrible pain. His logical mind worked fast and he understood

what had happened. He thought thoroughly and quickly- she was coming; the entity was

enraged; oh, but she coming, and that was enough comfort. Could he let Ophelia know?

She won't like knowing. No, she won't, but I can't keep something like this from

her. Humph! She knows too much as it is. Ophelia studied him- his eyes were glazed

over while he thought. It was going to take some prying to get down to the cause of the

situation. She brought him a clean shirt, and aided him in changing. "I must have been

fairly enraged," he looked at his hands. " to throw that mirror on the floor."

"You at least remember that?"

He rubbed his bare back against the pillow in attempt to cease an itch. "Well,

I…remember..."

Her eyes squinted inquisitively. 'Don't try to lie to me Jareth.' She took the blood

stained shirt away from him. "Surely something must have provoked you?"

Remembering his torn pants, she went back to his closet. "Did something happen that got

you so, well, violent?"

Jareth wanted to curse out loud- she was being too inquisitive. He had wanted to merely

pass the situation off as a freak accident and then pick a more controlled time to tell her.

He pulled himself up and sat completely upright. "Ophelia!" he called out to her. She

appeared with the pants in her hand. He sounded stern, "I want you to know that I

appreciate you as healer and doctor, but it must be remembered that I am King here. And

as King, I do not wish to discuss this matter with you."

"Don't try your 'I am King' speech on me Jareth. I know you too deeply and for too

long, to react to you as one of your goblins would. As healer and doctor I have a right to

find out and to know what ails a patient. Do you love Jareth?" she had come back to the

bed and was now leaning in close to him.

How does she figure these things out! He took in a large breath of air, as he finished

pushing his arm through the sleeve. Blast! She's not going to like this. He covered her

hand with his. "I do believe I love and am loved." Silence.

"It will destroy you," she said coldly, taking away her hand.

"No, Ophelia it won't." She turned away from him. " Look around you- look at my

kingdom! Look at your own reflection! You're graying healer and doctor. How many

more of my kind can I bury? I can no longer count the number of elves I have seen with

their funeral processions. How many more can I see Ophelia?"

"How much more pain can you take?" she retorted. "You practically went through a self-

mutilation ritual in here this afternoon and your brain was so clouded that you didn't

notice. I bandaged you in your youth; I don't want to bury you now!"

"Which is why I must love. I am not made to die Ophelia, but I cannot re-write the Book

of Prophesy either." At those words she sunk to the bed, and sat next to him. "The

prophecy is not just my own. If I do not love and find love in return… then who will I be

king over?" She asked why- why him, and began to cry.


	12. Chapter 11 and 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Sarah had not told any of the elves of the sound that had so startled her. In her heart she knew who had screamed, and it pained her to know so deeply the realism of the situation. All the inhabitants of the Underground were suffering the effects of Jareth's curse, but to be allowed into the mental pain- it hurt. Lady Cottonwood allowed for her to sleep well over half the day. Come dusk, she was standing well prepared outside of the giant tree. They had sewn for her an elvan traveling garment- a dress made from a rich green material- "It'll with stand anything," one of the women had told her. Standing to her full height, Sarah looked down with sadness at her friends. "You must go alone my dear," Lady Cottonwood said. Taking her hand she continued, "It is your quest, but our future. Remember me always Wild Cherry."

Sarah knelt down and embraced her. "How could I forget you?"

Lady Cottonwood pulled away, choking on emotion. "Head off into the east now, and don't worry. About three miles down you'll come upon a grove of beach trees, and within them you'll find the home of my cousin Dandelion. He'll keep you for the night and then send you on your way toward the Labyrinth. Here's another bag of supplies."

"Thank you, all of you." She began to back away knowing to stay any longer would only make it harder to actually leave.

"Wait, there are still words you have yet to hear. You must remember this entity, this bane of the Underground will stop at nothing to make you give up. Its desire to kill is not limited to life-long inhabitants of our world. It will try to reach you Wild Cherry. It will invade your mind and try to poison your thoughts. Don't give in- you're much stronger than you think." A smile was all that was needed to reassure Lady Cottonwood. Heading in the opposite direction of the setting sun, Sarah made for the woods, for cousin Dandelion's home.

The smell of the beach trees was fresh and welcoming. The three-mile walk had left Sarah with time enough to think, but not time enough to make clear anything. Cousin Dandelion lived above ground in a well-furnished house, hidden by some elfish power in the midst of the grove. Boisterous and full of life as his cousin, Dandelion made Sarah feel as if she herself had become an elf. Come that morning, she shouldered her bags of supplies, turned herself away from the last elf-house, and made for the edge of the wood. She was eventually to come upon an incline, which would open up into a valley that held within its keep the Goblin City. By evening time she would be camping at its edge, still close enough to the realm of the elves to be protected. Sarah felt the sun fully rise on her face.

Dandelion had been an incredibly wise elf. Questions that Sarah had, had stored in the back of her crowded mind came out to seek answers from him. Something like a scribe, Dandelion had explained many matters to her. Was time passing at the same speed in her world? If Jareth was weak, then how had she crossed over? Could she only stay for so long? Was there a possibility of being stuck in the Underground forever? Time was moving at about half the speed of the Underground's time. What had been only about a week and a half for everyone here, had only been a couple of days for every one back home. "And don't think Wild Cherry, that we would let your family worry. One of our own crossed over and has been saying that you are staying with a friend." Crossing over only made some sense to Sarah- actually passing through a form of time and space. Dandelion could only deduce that her musical princess must have had some form of enchantment on it. _That would explain why I could never get rid of it._ And to her relief she was told that she would never be a permanent resident of the Underground- "All most any creature here can cause a door to open." Sarah rested on a rock. Everything seemed so fantastical, so very contradictory to all things logical.

Then there was yet an issue for whether or not she truly loved Jareth or just was going along out of mercy._ Mercy_, she thought. _But I have no reason to have mercy, and he has done nothing to deserve it. What if I am the wrong one? What if out of anxiety and desperation, the elves are assuming that I am the mortal girl._ She kicked a stone and continued walking. She passed a beautiful stream, where wild flowers flourished and trees crowded near. Under their shade she stopped and ate lunch. The light elvan food was sweet and immediately filling. Sarah was glad for their generosity- she would be well protected on her way to the Labyrinth. Despite her deep thoughts about Jareth and her heart, she had a trusting feeling that she was not quite alone on her journey. Some how she sensed little fleeting bodies among the brush. _If only I didn't have to leave them. I could run off into the woods and just live here-_ Sarah abruptly cut her train of thought, shaking her head. She had to be careful.

The afternoon waned. The trees became sparser and the ground more bare; things began to look dirty. Scrambling over a large rock, Sarah dropped her bags and walked on a little further. From the height of a jagged cliff she turned her back on the elf wood and looked down on the landscape before her. A narrow path wove its way down and slipped into a barren, dusty valley. Winding around rocks and gnarled, arthritic trees it led up to a mass that encompassed a good deal of the lower end. Sarah's eyes widened as she felt a wind blow over her: the Labyrinth rose forebodingly on the horizon. Quietly she turned back and decidedly made camp.

She poked at her fire. The air was giving her goose bumps- sharp with a slight edge to it. The flames licked at the cold air eating away at its unwelcomeness and showering Sarah with a warm, secure blanket. She rubbed her arms and inched closer. Her eyes starred across the dancing glow to see the abyss of darkness that held the Labyrinth. She felt safe as long as the fire was between her and the darkness. She slept with back to the woods. Watchful eyes peered at her from among the trees and the fire warmed her.

The bags weighed her down. Or perhaps it was the air? She tied her hair back and shouldered the last bag, and started for the edge. Finding the path, Sarah turned aside and hesitated feeling all at once the emotions that pulled her on and called her back. A still small voice broke in the midst of the doubt- "Jareth needs you." _Yes, he needs me._ The winding path roughly led down. Rocks that resembled some form of monstrosity blocked passage. When a stone come tumbling down from some unknown place, she felt sure that the rocks had moved. More than once she pulled herself on top of one of them and looked around making sure her direction had not changed. The valley began to grow up around her and the path let her down. Things had drastically changed since the elf wood- there was dirt every where. What plants there were, they were dusty, the rocks were dusty- nothing seemed clean. Everything as well seemed to have adopted an odd gold tint, causing the spares leaves of some shrub to shine when the sun passed just right. Not more than a hundred yards from the walls of the Labyrinth, she made another camp on a little hill. She had found a rock that looked friendly and used it as shelter. The idea of a friendly rock seemed ridiculous, but all the same there was nothing threatening about its form.

She realized she was around the back portion of the Labyrinth. As the morning rays brought forth that haunting golden tint, she felt sure that the side she had originally come to (supposedly the front side) must be on the opposite walls. From the last little hill she could not find a single familiar angle. She began the descent. Nothing moved- the dust settled as soon as she passed by. The shrubs and spares trees glowed in the gold tinted light- thriving yet suffocating. With every step more and more memories awakened- would Hoggle be waiting for her at the gate? It had been many years since she had ever called on him or the rest of the creatures that she once dearly called friends. What would she find? She turned left and began to skirt the walls of the Labyrinth.

Slowly the wall came to life. A bundle of vines were throwing themselves over the top portion, spreading their stark limbs. Bundles of grass that resembled blonde hair began to show up in patches where the brick and ground met. As the walls made a wide circle, the vines encompassed the whole outer side of the wall. Sarah passed the ever-coming corner with a mixture of anticipation and fear. No, not fear, but a certain amount of awareness that made her feel that she was not quite alone. Whether being approached from behind or ahead was something she could not determine. Finally the corner gave way and she found herself looking at a small pound. Tainted with algae and other residues it did not look inviting- she almost made ready to pinch her nose. Curiously though a small winged creature was daintily skipping across its surface. Halting in about the center, the creature flew straight up into the air, spun round, and descended to its starting point. Sarah could have sworn the creature had either whistled or squeaked at a most alarming pitch, as if calling out. From the surrounding shrubs and out of the vines exact replicas began to appear.

It occurred to Sarah that she was in the midst of a great faerie gathering. Wings beat and they zoomed around her head. A picture of a large wood gate and Hoggle suddenly flashed in her mind. Hoggle used to tend to the faeries that lived by the door to the Labyrinth. She began to rush forward into the open space and "Hoggle" escaped her lips before even the faeries knew what was happening. "Hoggle! It's Sarah- I'm here! Hoggle I've come back!" There was no one. Several faeries looked on in surprise- that name had not been uttered for years. Who was this young woman who called out a dead name? Sarah took the whole picture in- the plants were over-grown; faeries paraded and zoomed in masses- Hoggle was not there. A faerie swayed into her view. Clad in petals that resembled roses, it looked kindly at the young woman. "Please, where is he? Where is Hoggle?" Beckoning her, the small creature stopped and hovered over a mound of soil not far from the door of the Labyrinth. The dirt was packed tight, some vegetation had begun to cover it in a gold tinted blanket, and a stone rose up at the head. The head stone bore the grave's inhabitant. Sarah bent to her knees and wept. The rose petal faerie sat down on the head stone understanding her grief.

With a squeak the faerie abruptly left. She did not care why- Hoggle was dead. Her dear, loyal companion was dead. She hated herself for forgetting him for so long. "He died honorably." A shadow extended over the grave. With a start Sarah looked over her shoulder to find Sprout, standing grave and tall. Bow and arrows were strapped to his back; the marked green elf-traveling dress stood out in the bright sun; several small sacks were swung across his shoulders.

"Sprout?" she sniffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am your companion now." He knelt beside her. Laying a hand on her arm and a hand on the grave he said, "You know that all of those who are good of heart eventually succumb to this menacing entity. Ever loyal to Jareth his King and to you, his dear friend, it was not long before he went. Do not weep Wild Cherry- his life had not been in vain."

"No, I know that. I just wish I could have said good-bye." She put her hand next to Sprout's. " I will make this right Hoggle. I will." She then took her new companions hand.

The gate was rusted and battered. It was the last step. Or was it the first? Sarah squinted in the bright sun- advancing as if to push and then retreating in hesitation. Sprout sat, crouched under the shade of a bush, watching her dance. 'What is she doing?' he thought. To him the right decision was as clear as a raindrop. He squinted back at her as she retreated again. "By the Full Moon Wild Cherry! The door will not bite you."

She wrung her hands and felt an odd pressure building in her mind. "But it could, Sprout. It has bitten me before, in a metaphoric way of course." She stopped in front of him. "Perhaps we should go to the Tower of Knowledge."

"What?"

"We could look in on the Book of Prophecy…"

"Wild Cherry-"

"Maybe there is more written down. Who knows maybe this isn't my job!"

"Wild Cherry-"

"Maybe I'm not supposed to be here-"

"Sarah!" Her true name sounded from his lips. "Why do you insist on questioning destiny? This door," he got up and pointed. "This gate is your passage."

"But what if it's not? Sprout, I'm afraid to go in there!"

"And I'm afraid of seeing everything die!"

The faeries fluttered in surprise. This elf and young woman were the strangest creatures they had ever seen. They made so much noise.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Then your words have been in vain to your dead companion. The faeries will bury their dead next to him." Sprout turned away in frustration. Sarah looked at the gates- there was no left or right, only straight ahead. Words flooded her thoughts. Why did she question? _I went to the end of time for Toby, but I can't even go cross a doorway for someone who needs me._

She spoke, "Do you believe that I am the one, Sprout?"

"I do. I am your companion Wild Cherry, but I'm only to accompany you where your quest takes you, not where you are swayed." He turned back towards her.

She took a deep breath. "You know something Sprout: Hoggle's death will be in vain if I don't do this." The pressure was gone. The faeries watched as the two green figures pushed against the old gate.

CHAPTER TWELVE:

THESE SORTS OF GOINGS ON…

The B-713s' had a tendency to hold grudges. They had convinced themselves that Ophelia had done them a great disservice in abandoning them so quickly and rudely the other day. She had not even come to check on them or apologize. They squawked and hissed, and made such a fuss that their keeper was beside himself trying to get them to practice their runs. Kastrel was soon even in the struggle- cursing them and their stubbornness. Ophelia had certainly not forgotten about them, and hoped sincerely that they were not slighted too badly this time. As she passed down the main hallway and heard Kastrel swear by the Full Moon, she knew she had to say something immediately, or they were liable to bite some poor goblin's hand off.

Jareth heard the annoyed squawking, Kastrel's curses, and Ophelia's gentle plea. He gave a crooked grin- he was proud of his stubborn B-713s. He had been enjoying a lazy morning. He had slept late, ate reclining in his bed, and for hours had been soaking in a steaming bathtub. Allowing himself a luxurious stretch of the limbs, he let out a most satisfied sigh. A feeling of comfort had secured itself in his brain, and he relished each moment. When the B-713s had begun their complaining, he had decided to remove himself from the water and change his mind to more serious matters. He needed to make his rounds around the different places in the castle and check in with several of the guards. Before throwing on a luxurious silk robe he checked his wounds and was pleased to find them to be only flaking scabs. **They'll be gone tonight to be sure**. Scratching his wild blonde hair he went out of the room.

For the first time in days he called in his goblin-groom Froud. A fastidious little creature, he enjoyed all the pleasurable things in life. Always dressed in something highly fashionable- silks, well made cotton garments- he was often mocked and marked as a "Sissy" by the guards, but highly popular among the lady goblins. He was by far the best choice to take care of the king's appearance. He began to fret over his lordship's hair. Jareth found him slightly bothersome at times, with all the little noises he made and the feminine like qualities he possessed, but could not do without his sense of taste. He not only looked like royalty, but also felt royal after Froud cared for him. Before long he was clad in a poet's shirt with a tight fitting red vest. Black slacks to match with a loose hanging black cape. The half moon pendant gleamed from beneath the folds of his shirt- it had even been polished. He nodded with much approval at his reflection in his new oval mirror. Now he could see what things were in order around his castle and fix those things which were not all the while looking majestic.

The head cook was low on supplies and vehemently hated her apprentice. "Lazy, good for nothing bum, son of the bog…" on went the complaints. She wanted him turned into a toad, so she could throw him into a stew. Jareth agreed to only turn him into a partial toad- just give him a different set of legs as a way to teach him a lesson. After twenty minutes the apprentice was seen hoping baskets around the kitchen. The house cleaner had the annual scrub down under way- her lady goblins were on all fours with scrub brushes in the throne room. A little one was even perched on top of the throne shinning the massive horns that made up the back portion. Jareth watched as she spat mouths full of saliva and then rubbed with great concentration. "Don't strain a muscle there," he teased. The lady-goblins giggled ridiculously. After checking with Kastrel and several other head guards and generals, he found his goblin men to be well organized. At least as well organized as a group of goblin men could be. A number of goblin guards had been sent to watch over a couple of empty rooms, but were doing it with much integrity. Many soldiers were practicing combat by throwing rotten fruit at each other. "Their aim is improving your majesty," assured one general. The trainers were even making progress with the B-713s since Ophelia had apologized. It was late in the afternoon when he finally made it out to the stables.

Jareth prized his horses about as much as he prized his B-713s. They were well-trained, beautiful, and lustrous creatures. Spoiled in return for their loyalty, they were treated as members of the royal family. He found Ophelia examining one of them. "That's a rather vulnerable position to find yourself in," he said coming upon her. She was bent over with a hoof between her knees- she seemed to be attempting to remove something.

She looked up. "Greetings Jareth. How does the day find you?"

"Fine."

"Your wounds healing well?"

"Nothing more than harmless scabs. What's wrong with Lightening here?"

"Your trainer noticed he was limping. It appears he has a thorn wedged under his shoe." She reached for a pair of pliers on the ground. With a mighty jerk she removed the ailment. "Not the most comfortable thing to go galloping on. Easy boy," she let down his leg. "You'll be fine now. You shouldn't let your goblins allow the horses to roam out near the brier patch." She looked across the animal's back. Jareth was running his hand through the mane. With the glazed over look in his eyes, she wondered if he had even heard her. She put the pliers back in her bag of supplies. "Jareth?"

"I heard you Ophelia." He sighed and looked up at her. His hand tightened around the animal's mane.

Jareth had blinked and immediately had his eyes re-opened to a whole new world. There was darkness; no there were shades of darkness. Shadowy forms moved against the black background. There was hatred in the air- jealousy, anger, and a desire for blood. Lightening had been beyond the brier patch. He blinked again and he saw Lightening's dark form and heard Ophelia. "I heard you Ophelia," had been the truth. He had heard her concern about the horses roaming too close to the brier patch. He let his hand slip off the animal.

"Jareth?" she paused and squinted at him. "What did you see?"

He smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Nothing. Nothing that you need worry yourself about."

"Was it Sarah?" she asked quickly.

"You know Ophelia," he patted Lightening as he began to walk away. "some times I think you're jealous of that young woman." He tossed a smirk at her over his shoulder. "I'll get the carpenter to build an actual fence around the field, so there won't be any more thorns, and then you won't have to worry so much." And he left her.

He knew what place Lightening had been to. The last thing he needed though was to be reminded of such past things that could not be helped. **Besides I am King now, and who cares what goes on out there? I am the immortal ruler of every single inhabitant of this glorious under world.** He needed to free his mind. He ordered the stable boy to saddle another horse. There were better things to think about; there were better places to see in ones mind's eye. He mounted a chocolate colored horse named Spirit and headed toward the short cut through the Labyrinth. Whispering accent words into the animal's ear, he ran the horse over the desolate valley floor and threw himself into the elf wood. What normally would have taken at least a day's journey took all of a few seconds as the words he had whispered took their effect throughout the horse's body. Cautiously picking out the best foot holds he had Spirit climbing the side of a hill. Both the rider and the horse were winded before he stopped just short of the hill's cliff. The edge gave the best view- he saw a good deal of the forest and the entire valley was there to see. He breathed easier. With this amount of glory before his eyes he soon forgot what Lightening had shown him. He was King and all before him was his. He was all powerful. He was feared and respected. The goblins groveled at his feet. He did not need the love of anyone. He only needed himself. He was the Goblin King. A smile stretched his mouth and his eyes became narrow. Feeling refreshed and quite comfortable in his vast amount of wealth, he turned Spirit back.

Inside the court room the lady goblins were just finishing their cleaning. Slamming doors and kicking various little creatures out his way Jareth made his presence well known. He took one look at all the loyal subjects ready to grovel at his feet and demanded of them his first selfish wish. "I want this entire room redone by night fall! Red tapestries, throws for the throne- call out the interior designers! Hang up some new curtains…" On went the list. He then ordered Froud to prepare a magnificent new outfit- "Something startling with blues and golds." All the best was removed from storage. He wanted to see his wealth: to touch it and use it. It did not matter that the day was all ready growing late- he wanted these things now.

He dined extravagantly that night. Food aligned the walls, resting on silver trays. The lady goblins attended him: feeding him his favorite dishes, picking out the choicest pieces of meat, and dripping wine down his chin. They were hardly attractive creatures, these pure breads, but they at least knew how to be affectionate. **I'll take what I can get**, he thought. There were cries of laughter and shouts of pleasure from within the king's chambers that night. The guards were glad to see their king in fit condition again. These sorts goings on had once been normal, and completely expected. Kastrel proudly let the lady goblins out when Jareth had fallen asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THRITEEN: A DREAM

CHAPTER THRITEEN: A DREAM

It was cold, terribly cold. There wasn't a blanket within arms reach though. Jareth grumbled something and sat up- the Moon protect him! He had actually fallen asleep in his clothes. The outfit Froud had so diligently made in such short time was now stained with food and wine. **I'll never wear this again**. He tried to sit up. "My head is killing me! Too much wine…too many females! Why is it so cold?" He squinted at the room. Not a single candle was lit. Moonlight though bathed the room from the open doors that led out to the balcony. Cursing he began to struggle off the bed. It suddenly became an enormous piece of furniture, quite the length to cross. And with the incredible pounding going on in his head he felt he would pass out before he could get to the edge. He dropped to his knees on the cold stone floor.

He pulled himself up by grabbing onto the bed sheets. His eyes would not focus; he felt as if he could vomit. The distance to the window now seemed the span of an entire field. "But I've got to close the stupid door. It's too cold. Where's a servant when I could use one the most? Lazy, lazy creatures…" He stumbled against a chair. "Who put that there? I'll…I'll have to move it in the morning." He tried to move, but his feet seemed to have lost the ability to walk one in front of the other. Falling back against the chair, he froze. Someone had laughed; a giddy, happy laugh had rung across the room. **What? It came from outside. Who could be out on the balcony at this hour? **A glimmer passed across the doorway. A beautiful woman stood there: white robes hung beckoningly across her body. The folds of material swayed in a light breeze. Her dark hair caressed her shimmering shoulders.

She was smiling- she laughed. "Oh, Jareth! What are you doing?" She stepped into the room.

"I was coming to close the doors. It's quite cold outside you know."

She snickered. "No, Jareth its actually quite nice out." She came towards him. He noticed suddenly that it was comfortably warm. It had always been warm. There was something hauntingly familiar about her eyes, her body movements, and the tone in her voice. Casually she came and put her arms around his neck- she kissed him playfully. Her smell eased the pain in his head.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Jareth?" she rubbed his nose affectionately.

"You're here! How long have you been here?"

She giggled that most enjoyable laugh. "I've always been here Jareth." She suddenly pressed herself against him and kissed his lips.

This felt real. This affection was real. This was nothing compared to the empty praises of some lady goblin. He was holding what he truly desired; what he truly loved. Nothing except her smell could ever ease his pain. No one else's touch could ever excite him like hers. Not another voice could cause him to smile so sincerely. He held her tightly, and let her talk of all her adventures. She had been with some elves. One of their kind was actually accompanying her on her journey. She had just told him about Hoggle's grave, when she suddenly pulled away a little and looked toward the open doors. Her eyes avoided his as she asked, "Do you truly love me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then why did you spend the night with your female servants?"

His heart swelled. "I…I don't know why."

She looked toward the door again. "Wait for me Jareth."

"Now wait: do you love me?"

"Just wait for me." The eyes that turned on him were suddenly very dark and very empty. "I must go now."

"Go? No, Sarah you just got here. I can't let you go, not now that you've been here."

"It's not time." Her eyes suddenly came alive. She laughed. "I'm coming." She was back in the doorway, smiling looking as beautiful as she ever could be. With the sound of her intoxicating laugh she was gone. In the opposite direction a shadow passed over the wall.

………………….

Sprout looked on. She had been dozing for several hours. They had spent a good deal of their day exploring the two directions that faced them once behind the doors. He had been disgusted at the filth the goblins allowed. And where was the respect for nature? Dead flowers, dead weeds, the only thing that even remotely thrived where some ill-natured eye-fungi. Finally deciding to take the route originally traveled by Sarah they spent the next several hours feeling for passages. "It's full of openings!" the words had rung in Sarah's ears and she immediately related to Sprout the idea of the deceptive walls.

"Passages are here," she told him. "They just blend in with the walls." Sprout could not handle the dirt any more, and when the light was too little to see what really they were coming in contact with he persuaded her to make camp.

The passage was incredibly cold. The stones would not absorb any heat, so the fire had to work harder to warm them. The eye-fungi were stretching their finger like limbs towards the light- Sprout shot uneasy glances at their glassy reflections. He mumbled something about "nosey creatures" and poked the fire. He was taking his watch, letting his companion sleep. It was about this time, as the moon was finally breaking through some thin over head clouds, that Sarah broke the silence. From under the covers her voice came- she was laughing. Then she was talking- crossed the forest, elves, Cottonwood, Sprout, and finally the words "I'm coming." With one last laugh she rolled onto her side and exhaled. He did not know whether to wake her or let her sleep.

She felt as if her eyes had rolled back into her head. Never had her mental images left such strong sensations. The castle was warm; the night was alive with stars. When she saw Jareth her heart had begun to race- why had she felt the need to laugh? She was happy, uncontrollably happy. Everything felt like an impulse, yet everything seemed logical. His lips were warm. She wanted to caress him and hold him. "I've always been here Jareth." He needed to know that she was all right. He needed to know that nothing was stopping her from coming to him. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, Sarah realized she had to go just as soon. "Wait for me."

"I can't let you go!" There was pain in his voice. Sarah would have run to him and embraced him, but instead she laughed again. As consciousness returned she felt cold again. Tugging at her blanket she rolled toward the fire.

"I'm coming." As soon as the words left her lips a deeper coldness crept through the blanket. A thick blackness passed over her eyes. The warmth of the fire was gone, and she couldn't sense Sprout any more. Jealousy…Anger…Blood. "Sprout!" she cried springing up. "Help me! Oh please Sprout- it's so dark!"

Sprout crawled to her. Her eyes were dark and empty. "Come out of it Wild Cherry," he coaxed her. She gasped for breath. "Blink! Blink your eyes!" She saw him. She saw the fire. "Sprout! You weren't there, you were gone; everything was gone."

"Come closer to the fire. There are things in this darkness which can't be seen."

"You don't understand. It was in my head; a darkness was inside me- a shadow or something. And it was so cold…" He put an extra blanket around her shoulders.

"Are there any doubts in that stubborn head of yours now?"

_No! There isn't! Not a single doubt. Oh, Jareth I'm coming! I'm coming to you- wait for me._

"No. Not a doubt."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THINGS IN THE DARKNESS

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THINGS IN THE DARKNESS

"Alright, so what happens if you don't find a passage in these disgusting walls?"

The night and the morning had past without any more disturbances. Once again they had begun inspecting the walls. She was sure that there had to be one; at least one opening. _Otherwise it wouldn't be a Labyrinth._ She was also sure of the fact that if her and Sprout continued down this alley they would continue in the direction forever. It was one of the spells of the Labyrinth- it would swallow them up. She shuddered at the thought of becoming part of the maze. Sprout's words caused some uneasiness inside her. "Just keep looking!" she had told him. Finally she let go her conscious self, closed her eyes, and threw herself at a wall.

Hardly expecting her foolish notion to work, she was surprised to find herself lying in a new passage. It was a dark tunnel, with a brick walk, lit with candles that hung from the walls. "Sprout! Get in here quick!" Sprout stood amazed at the apparently solid wall, and following suite instantly found himself standing in the same tunnel.

"Wonderful! Now we can truly begin!" He looked around. The tunnel began where they stood and burrowed down to the right. Wax laden candles were sporadically lit on the walls, casting convulsing shadows on the floor. Little waves of warmth came from them.

Some little creature scuttled across the floor. Or rather did it roll? Sarah watched it stop outside a circle of light, and then roll back and forth in a hesitant manner. It hit a wall, rolled backwards, and eventually hit the opposite wall. It rolled around the outside of the light, all the while keeping a good distance from her and Sprout. _It's looking at us._ She took a step toward it, and noticed it shrink a little. "Sprout," she tapped his shoulder. "What do you make of him?"

He looked at the ball of fuzz. "Some other annoying creature."

Rolling her eyes, she took up a candle and moved toward the creature. It rolled back in surprise and then slowly began to roll towards her. "Hello," she said as she bent towards it. Hidden among folds of red fur two beady eyes reflected in the light. There didn't seem anything threatening about the little guy; the air around him was cool. "Do you talk?" A growl mixed with a squeak was the reply. Sarah rested on her knees.

"Careful Wild Cherry," cautioned Sprout. He ran a hand behind his back and plucked his bow.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us. Do you live here?" Another squeak. "Do you understand me?" The creature rolled back and forth in a confident manner, allowing itself to move closer to her. _Seems like a 'yes' answer to me._ "Good! Do you know where this tunnel goes?" Again the creature rolled, and suddenly spun its beady eyes away from her and started down the passage. "Come on Sprout!" she took after it.

"I don't know about this Wild Cherry. You don't even know what he said!"

"Oh just grab another candle and come on!" Rolling his eyes he retrieved a candle and ran after her.

The creature rolled along at an amazingly fast pace. Occasionally it would roll into a wall, wobble for a few seconds as if regaining its direction, and then scuttle on. The tunnel became narrower and more worn down, but still on it led. Now and then heat wafted over them, and there was a ringing of some pebble falling. It became darker as the candles became fewer. Sarah wasn't sure why she had trusted the little guy. There was just a good feeling about him. Nothing even remotely questionable transmitted from his body of fur. Catching up with him, she found him perched upon some tumbled bricks. It made a barking like noise, as if urging them on faster. It continued to bark and make some weird hissing noise until Sprout finally caught up. Then it just sat and made a whining noise, wobbling from side to side. Lifting her candle she took a look around- fallen stones blocked a good deal of the tunnel. "Great!" complained Sprout. "We've followed this little beast, only to end up at a dead end. We're doomed and why is it so hot in here?!"

Sarah whipped her forehead. It was hot. Stiflingly hot. The creature began to bark again.

"What is it?" She grunted and raised her candle again. The creature hopped awkwardly where it sat. The heat was intensifying to furnace status.

The air suddenly moved as if shaken by some force. "Sprout, did you just bump something?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" was his crossed reply.

The ground had moved. _Something is not right here. It's way too hot. And why is he making so much noise- barking like an alarmed dog. Ah! There it is again! There's something coming from the other end of the passage._ Looking over her shoulder, she saw the blackness move. _Oh my…_ She started and screamed, as the little creature suddenly jumped onto her back and then made another leap some where else. Up- it had gone up. She heard Sprout let out some elvan curse and the swift swish of his bow as he drew it over his back. "Sprout! There's something at the other end of the passage!" She moved to block his aim with her arm. "Don't fire-" The ground moved with an incredible boom.

"Where did that intolerable little fuzz ball go?"

The barking came from over head. Dangling from a protruding ladder sat the creature. Again the boom came and heat like brimstones came rushing at them. Between screams and shouts of undefined fear Sprout was hoisting Sarah up to the ladder where the little creature latched on to one of her bags. Actual fire scorched the rocks below as Sprout flung himself up after them.

Boom went the rocks around them and the whole of the world- air and stones alike- seemed to be engaged in a massive quake. It shook their lungs and caused their knees to tremor. Up, up, up they went pulling themselves further away from whatever form was inside the tunnel. _Light!_ She saw it and forced her body towards it. Cool air and calm earth was on the other side of the light. With a cry of tremendous effort she heaved herself through the light, climbed over some mass and felt the ground crunch beneath her knees. Sprout cashed next to her, and scrambling the two moved away from whatever exit they had taken praying that the unseen form would not venture so far as to follow. To their surprise they saw a large container made to look like a giant pitcher. Smoke curled lazily out from it. The air was cool though. Nothing moved, except a light breeze. "W-w-what was that?" were the words that came out of her air hungry mouth.

"I don't know. Don't stop, come on...let's keep going. Come on!" He pulled her arm and randomly picking a path ran in between a row of bushes.

They were some where inside the Labyrinth, some where among a maze of green hedges. The little creature rolled ahead of them, poking its furry face in among the leaves and then scuttling along. Exhausted from the heat and amount of exertion, the elf and young woman walked along at a slower pace, taking corners and turns without much thought. Neither of them had a clue what had been lurking in the shadows and had flooded the tunnel with fire. _There are things in this darkness which can't be seen._ His words echoed in her mind. "Alright," she began as her thoughts began to form sharper images and things organized themselves. "We only travel during the day." Sprout looked at her. "And we try to stay where there's sufficient light at all times."

"Scared you that bad, eh?"

"It's more than that Sprout. There seems to be some connection between danger and darkness. Remember where you and the other scouts found me- out in the Outer Limits? Those creatures only came out at night. That dream I had- the blackness that invaded me. Then the tunnel." She crossed her eyebrows and bit her lip. "There just seems to be a pattern."

"As you see fit Wild Cherry. Now, whatever is that little fuzz ball doing? Looks like he's eating something." He eyed her. "I do see your point. Back in the tunnel, it's hard to explain, but I did not feel quite like myself. It was almost as if there was another presence in my mind."

She stopped abruptly and looked him in the face. Shaking her head she said, "You must careful Sprout. Remember there are things in the darkness which cannot be seen." He gave her a puzzled look and then a sort of uncertain smile, as if his own words made him uncomfortable.

The night was given extra care. Sprout worked the fire into a blaze and insisted that as long as they stayed within the circle of light the fire would protect them. Their new companion, the little furry creature, had stayed with them. He snuggled next to Sarah and slept when she slept, and watched when it was her turn. Passing the hours she named him, Hobbes. Sprout sleepily laughed at the name, but with held any remarks. Hobbes licked her hand affectionately and burrowed in her lap, as she made up his own past. By the time her watch was over she had determined that he was an innocent little creature who had gotten stuck in the tunnel and had wanted to escape, knowing full well the dangers that laid in the darkness.

Two nights had passed since the tunnel. They established themselves as seekers of light and were cautious with the night and every shadow. Eventually the hedges morphed into broken brick walls, where corners became more frequent, and dead ends multiplied. Odd shrubbery still wedged its way through cracks and holes. They camped in the shelter of a dead end after a long day of winding, turning, and retracing steps. It seemed like the safest thing to do- every thing that came toward them could be seen. The watch would be easy. Sprout sat against the wall, shrouded with a blanket, his beady elf eyes searching the darkness. Sarah was playing with Hobbes, waking her senses for her watch. Laughing, she scooped him up in her arms and turned toward Sprout. "All right there, my companion, you can take your rest," she told him.

His eyes relaxed. "Wake me when you've gotten too tired. Good-night."

"'Night."

He folded himself over into the blanket and then stretched out. She stirred the fire and began playing with Hobbes again.

An hour passed and the night grew chilly. She reached for her own blanket and wrapped her shoulders. Hobbes sat in her lap, taking advantage of her warmth. He snuggled and burrowed his little body between her legs. Patting him, she leaned against another section of wall and pulled the blanket closer. It was cold, and dark. The fire lit everything brilliantly in its circle of light, but as the edges gave way darkness crowded near. Hobbes suddenly squeaked. "What? What is it Hobbes?" She pushed the blanket aside and felt him tremble. She looked around her- glowing light and growing darkness. _The last time he was like this…_An understanding had grown between them.Leaving him wrapped in her blanket, she stood at the edge of the circle. It was watching, waiting, lurking. What was, though? A presence felt once before came creeping around the edge of the light. Sarah felt the same fear she had felt in the tunnel. The darkness moved. "Sprout!" she managed in a hoarse whisper. Had something just tripped across the walkway? "Sprout!" she let out again. The darkness was becoming too obvious. It was too cold. She turned to call again, but suddenly he was up and reaching for a burning log. Without apparently taking aim, he hurled the flame-laden torch into the darkness. How long had he been awake?

"What was it?"

They watched the wheeling mass of fire hit the ground. Forms with long skinny fingers immediately began to retreat. The wind hit her neck gently. Exhaling slowly, Sprout crawled back to his bed.

"Well?"

"It knows we're coming."

"What knows?"

"The entity." He turned to her. "What- you're surprised?"

"Well…I mean, I thought…you mean it's something more than a thing inside Jareth?"

"If something is slowly killing off everything that is good, what naturally is left behind? No, it wasn't the entity itself, but things it has employed." He pulled his blanket over him. "Don't let the fire go out." She cuddled Hobbes awkwardly.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: OPHELIA'S FLAW

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: OPHELIA'S FLAW

The morning after the dream, he found himself crying. He never cried. He had never let loose such emotions that a heart stored. He had never been allowed. Now, he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, crying. Ashamed, hungry, enraged, filled with longing- his emotions ran crazily in his head. He wanted to rip out his insides, scrape clean the lining of his body, to feel pure and free. His felt his tears slide down and slowly dry. His eyes burned and he felt as if he could vomit. **No more tears… you'll regret letting loose so much emotion.** He pinched the brig of his nose, attempting to concentrate himself back together.** It'll make you sick.** He felt his stomach churn. The crying was relief, but he knew there could be terrible repercussions if he continued. He sat up and went to his adjacent room, where he leaned out the window; the air would stabilize him.

He saw his city and the entirety of the Labyrinth. Sarah was some where out there- fighting obstacles and creatures that were their own masters. This was his realm, yet he couldn't bring himself to her. All the rules and regulations put him at a disadvantage- she had to come to him. **But she is coming** he reminded himself. Yes, she was, but he wanted her now. He wanted her now before he was too weak to embrace her. He rested on the sill and felt a pleasant wind.

There was a knock at the door. **What bothersome goblin could it be?** He answered, and turned to find Kastrel standing in the doorway. "What is it?" he asked.

"Your highness, forgive the intrusion, but we have news from the scouts."

"Scouts? Who ordered out scouts?"

"No one sire. The scouts who keep surveillance at the Outer Darkness- they report movement sir."

He turned away from the guard and did not answer. "Sir- there's movement…in the Outer Darkness…Should we not be concerned with-"

"I know who is out there," he answered sharply. He knew he was not capable of taking on him, going up against the darkness, not in his current condition. A dizziness passed over him. He swayed and held the window's sill. He sighed. "Tell the scouts to double their watch."

"But sir," started Kastrel. "It must be stopped immediately! There are laws against such movement-"

"There will be no fighting! Do as I say Kastrel! Double the watch and report any movement beyond the outside the Outer Darkness back to me directly." He turned away again, as the dizziness persisted.

"Yes your majesty." He heard him turn, but the door never shut. He stood to close it and found Ophelia standing there instead.

"Good morning," he sighed at her.

"Good morning." She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What brought Kastrel to your quarters so early in the day?" She closed the door and crossed the room to a chair.

"Movement in the Outer Darkness."

She stopped, surprised, and slowly took a seat. "What? How is that possible?"

The relief from crying was being denied him. He felt an all too familiar force working through his body. He stretched his arms and leaned his long body against the entire frame. "It just is. Well," he filled his lungs and exhaled. "How about some breakfast, eh? I'm famished!" He rang a servant's bell and forced a smile on the questioning face of Ophelia.

Realizing he still wore the clothes from the previous night, he changed before breakfast. **No need to go around looking like a slob. I should burn these ridiculous clothes; they're just a horrible reminder.** He threw them aside and joined Ophelia who was full of questions about the news Kastrel had brought. Was there any immediate danger? How close were they? Had the darkness grown? "Please, Ophelia, dear…. I simply don't know. No- I don't. You know me- if there was any sort of immediate danger I would take action, but there simply isn't."

"Is Sarah safe?"

Several delicate hairs moved abruptly on the back of his neck. He smirked. "What's this? Are you taking a sincere interest in her security?"

"Don't mock me, Jareth."

"What? It is just slightly out of your character." He leaned back in his seat, while tossing a wedge of toast onto his plate.

"I'm healer and doctor of the Underground, it's my job to be concerned," was her sickening answer.

"Oh really."

She evaded his eyes. She straightened her back. "Chosen one or not, she's a mortal in our realm and we should look after her."

"Our realm?" His eyes narrowed. She felt them probing into her skull. He sounded slightly perturbed. "You make it sound as if she was some random mortal who wandered aimlessly into the Underground."

She cocked an eyebrow as if she agreed and gave a slight nod of the head. "And what of that?"

"Need I remind you Ophelia," he continued when she did not make a further response. "That this Underground, this realm of the Fae would not even be your home had my father not brought you here. Our realm?" he repeated it with more energy. "You are just as much a foreigner here as she is."

"Not so for I am Fae now."

"By grace!" He retorted leaving the table.

"At least I have these gifts. What does she have?"

"Love!" He heaved a load of emotions upon her as he fixed his gaze on her prideful face. "She is our savior! Not you, not Kastrel, not I, not a single goblin would exist if it wasn't for her presence in the Underground."

"She is nothing, but a thorn in your side." She continued her bold words despite the blackness his irises took on, "I've seen what her presence in the Underground has done. There is movement in the Outer Darkness; you suffer pain; I am troubled with cold visions. You are so wrapped in your ridiculous emotions that you fail to see what is really happening!"

Jareth raised his head confidently and pursed his lips. "I see what I need to see. Leave me Ophelia." He struggled not to yell some goblin curse at her. "Now!"

She left, slamming the door.

Jareth felt as if could tear apart the entire room. Throw furniture, smash vases; tear his bed sheets. Even cruelly begin tossing random goblins into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Ophelia failed to see so many things. He coughed as his feelings burned his chest. **I'm not equipped to deal with such pure things as these emotions.** A dizziness blurred his vision. **Concentrate Jareth. It's going to strike- you know it. You've let your conscience wander too far away from its grasp and its going to cause trouble. You are not your own master Jareth.** He drew in his breath sharply. He felt his hands trembling. **What are you doing trying to forget last night? Those lady goblins are your kind, not some foreign mortal girl. Go down to your throne room and sit where you can openly admire all of them.** His hand suddenly calmed, as he found himself reaching for his staff and then turning for the door.

……………………………….

She could not talk to him. She found herself roaming the rows of the library, passing titles yet not reading. He was a fool. She was healer and doctor- he should listen to her. Stupid, Book of Prophecy. Stupid Sarah. If only she hadn't of come to the Underground, then Jareth wouldn't be in so much pain. He could be a proper ruler… "He could even take care of things in the Outer Darkness. All of his energies wouldn't be wasted on some mortal girl. Love- she has love." She tugged a book off the shelf and absently flipped through the pages. Her mind went into a nasty list of bitter thoughts. "Where did love ever get anyone in the Underground? Humph! Only brought them to death." She shoved the book back next to its twin. If only she hadn't of come… "What am I talking about- if she had come? Technically she's not even here yet…" Her arms tensed at the thought, and she half smiled. Turning away from the rows and towers of wisdom, history, and knowledge she left the library. She had to go home and think.

Sarah was some where inside the Labyrinth. Ophelia could probably find her, but she couldn't be that directly involved. Someone needed to go to Sarah. Send a goblin? No, they were too shallow minded to be crafty enough to handle the situation. Go to that outer darkness and mingle with the enemy? No. She was not a traitor. Those in the Outer Darkness were just as much a threat to herself as to anyone in the Underground. No it had to be someone inside the Labyrinth, an inhabitant within the walls of the maze. Tying a leather strap around her hair she went to her own private library. Down in her basement she had her own collection of wisdom, knowledge, and history. Every wall was crammed full of books that she had deemed worthy. She ran her fingers along the bindings.

There are creatures of ill reputation that live within the confines of the Labyrinth. Though ruled by a king they have for so long dwelt in shadows that most of them have been forgotten. Then there were others that were monitored on occasion- pampered enough in case they were ever needed. Several ruthlessly guarded certain patches of earth that might be of importance for medicinal or prosperity reasons. Ophelia turned the pages of such a list. "Crooked? Yes," she admitted to herself. "But necessary. I won't have this mortal girl take control over something I have longed since cared for." She turned the tattered pages, examining each entry's description, duty, and depiction. A creature from the Bog? Perhaps a Fire Scorcher from a tunnel? She lingered over an illustration of this particular creature impressed with its massive yet agile form. Won't go near the light though- that won't do. Perhaps a Night Crawler? "Moves best in the shadows, but will move about in light, shaded areas. Prefers to go about in small groups. Where do they live? Hmm… in shrubbery." She rubbed her chin and let her eyes wander to its picture. Hideous was the first word that came to her mind.

For a second she paused, realizing the task that she had abruptly put before herself. What exactly would she do with such a demoralized creature? In the end, would she be the hero in his eyes? She was saving him. Of course, she thought, I've been nothing but a mother figure for him, taking care of him, being for him, for years now! Absently she let her fingers trace the illustration noting the spider-like legs, the highly visible fangs, and large looming eyes. It was some form of death on legs. Sarah would be frightened just by its presence.

……………………………………..

A small goblin playfully danced in the midst of a group of sitting lady goblins. A pair of ragged pigtails trailed behind her as she wove between the watchers. The lady goblins laughed and clapped with delight at the youngster's skill. "She will be a fine entertainer," remarked one to another. "Perhaps even good enough for the master's pastime enjoyment."

"Would not doubt it!" replied the friend in a biting tone that was to be taken as complimentary.

"Yvonne, you must be quite proud of her!"

Yvonne gave a wide grin, exposing crooked teeth, and gave a sigh of satisfaction. She had long been in her master's care- scrubbing, sweeping, polishing, groveling, crawling- and she was proud of the possibility of her daughter attaining a higher position. A dancer would have many more leisures than a simple lady goblin could ever dream of. Still, she thought. After last night…

She turned to her friend. "I am. She'll definitely be something more than any of us." A door banged and the small group turned to see their king enter the room. He gave a half-grin and sat on his throne casually throwing a leg over the armrest. They looked on as he ran his hands through his hair.

Several nudged each other, while all their eyes rested on Yvonne. "She should go to him," they all whispered. "Go Yvonne…You know that you're a favorite…Go to him…She should offer her service." Giving her daughter to her friend, Yvonne stood and made her way to the throne. He sat there, eyes half closed scratching his head. He was quite the king- majestic and very attractive with the elfish features quite prominent. She rubbed her arms knowing that several of those features showed through in her own build. Perhaps that's why she was a favorite. She knelt in front of him. "Your majesty?"

Jareth started and turned toward her. Realizing that a lady goblin was groveling at his feet he leaned lazily back on the throne and spread his arms, wide, between his one raised leg and the armrest. "Yvonne?" he pointed at her remembering her.

"Is there anything that your lordship wishes?"

He touched a finger to his lips, his mind racing with quick images of where he knew her from. Food, bedchamber, laughter… "Ah! Yes, I remember you now!" He moved his eyes from her to the group she had come from. "I see your daughter is with you."

She raised her eyes. "Yes your lordship, she is."

"Does she dance?"

Yvonne controlled an excited smile. "Yes your lordship, she does!"

"Then let her dance." He watched her spring up and prepare her daughter.

Goblins are hardly graceful. The little one began moving about in stiff, jerky motions. Her loose fitting clothing swayed with her. The movement stirred other images in his eyes. Someone else's clothes had swayed so freely. Bored he left before the dance was through, before Yvonne could notice. **I can't watch that!** He thought. **In the end, they offer me nothing.** He heard a B-713K squawk. Peering out a window he saw his birds take flight and head in the direction of Ophelia's cottage.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE CHASE

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE CHASE

They tasted the air and grinned enthusiastically- the night would be alive with the chase. Several scuttled in anticipation eventually climbing the walls and hanging side ways. Others hobbled up and down, stretching.

One raised itself, extending its legs to look out over the group that had gathered. Empty black eyes gleamed in the silver moonlight.

A cry pierced the night and the group vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: A CRY IN THE NIGHT

CHAPTER 17: A CRY IN THE NIGHT

All she wanted was five more minutes. She felt the burning sunlight scorching her eyes' lids; she felt Hobbes nudging her and growling. She moaned, tugging the blanket over her head. Hobbes squirmed under the blanket and began licking her face. "All right! All right!" she exclaimed. "I'm up!"

He yelped.

"Oh, how do you manage to be so energetic in the morning?" She rubbed his head. "Now where is Sprout? Eh?" She looked around- smoke curled lazily around their camp. The hazy circles fell over an empty sleep-mat. His arrows were missing from next to his pack. She rubbed Hobbes head again and he wobbled happily. Seeing as Hobbes had no ill feeling she went about seeing what food there was for breakfast. Besides she was pretty sure she knew where he was.

She had just begun to rummage through the food sack, when she turned to find Sprout returning. He slapped his bow awkwardly against his leg, and turned to look behind him several times before coming to the camp. He came up the last set of little steps and threw himself on the ground accepting the piece of bread and cheese that Sarah offered him. "I tried to find them Wild Cherry," he said. She looked up at him. "But they're so blasted sneaky! No trail, no footprints, not a single thing that would lead me to them."

"Was there any more web?" she asked giving Hobbes some food.

He sighed. "No. There wasn't any more of that accursed stuff." The two avoided eye contact as they relived the night they awoke to find themselves bound in a strong white substance. Sarah touched her arm…

…..The next night the forms had returned. They had circled the camp, moving in and out from among the brush. Stretching from wall to tree, tree to branch. They had put Hobbes on edge. They put Sarah and Sprout through a restless sleep. But they had remained invisible. Just shadows moving against shadows.

Sarah had felt like she was suffocating. Stiff, hot, and bound. She couldn't hear Hobbes. Was she dreaming again? Moving to roll over she found she couldn't move her legs. She coughed against a restraint- air was needed. Abruptly her lungs bounced back, sharply collapsing. She choked down a small breath of air. Her arms and legs were bound. Panicking she opened her eyes- one iris adjusted to the light, and she couldn't scream. If she wiggled she would use up her precious air, but she knew there was danger. _Can't panic_, she twisted her encased body. _Can't breathe though…need air!_ She tried to call out for Sprout only to be answered with a darting form, crawling over her body.

Something shuffled. Someone cursed in a foreign tongue. A cry went out into the night, screeching and splitting the night into black shreds. A form blocked her one eye, and screaming she felt a long slash go down the front of her body. Expecting gushing blood and piercing pain, she let loose a wishful thought for Jareth, and screamed louder only to find herself rolling out from the cocoon. She lay in shock on the cold floor. "Breathe!" she heard someone order. Air. She tasted it, and coughed at the tainted element in it. "Get by the fire!"

She recognized Sprout's voice. Though slightly disoriented she pulled herself to where the fire was supposed to be. It had gotten low. Instinctively she built it up.

"We're under attack!"

"Hold on! I'm getting fire!"

Another curse, another scream went up into the night.

"Hobbes?" she suddenly exclaimed. "Where's Hobbes? Sprout what's out there?"

He yelled in his elvan tongue and jabbed into the darkness.

A whimpering broke into the momentary silence. On the other side of the fire lay a small lump of a stringy white substance. It jerked and whimpered.

"Hobbes!" Inside he sat gasping for air.

"Wild Cherry- grab some fire!"

One arm cradled Hobbes awkwardly and another reached for a burning log. Before she could raise it high enough another mass of white was shot at her, knocking the log away. It clung to her arm in a weird, heavy way. Yanking it off, she roughly put Hobbes aside and went right back for another log.

They scuttled noisily around them. They were slightly disoriented. They had not expected such a defense. They thought it would have been an easy capture. Sarah heard one hiss and move apprehensively around the light she held out into the darkness. Sprout stood tense, bow drawn not too far from the light log held by his companion. The only way was to retreat and regroup. They moved away. Before the elf and young woman, shadows upon shadows shrunk back into deeper darkness.

"What in the name of all that's good was that?" she asked her arms straining to hold up the burning torch.

Slowly the bow and arrow began to descend. "Would that the gracious Moon reveal that. Are you all right?"

"I think so."

The two of them tasted the air.

"They're retreating," he observed. He let his shoulders relax. He looked at her. "No you're not all right. Your hand is hurt."

She looked at her right hand gripping the log. It looked like a burn or a severe rash. "That white stuff. It hit me on the hand."

He took the log from her and brought her back into the full circle of light. "We'll need to attend that. One side Hobbes- you'll be all right. Let me attend to Wild Cherry here. Don't whine at me. Move!" He whipped sweat from his brow and began to see to her hand.

"Ah! That stings!" Her senses began to activate.

"There's some form of poison in whatever that web-stuff was." He began wrapping it. In the light he looked up at her face. "By the Full Moon- it hit your neck too. No, I don't think you'll be ill or anything like that. I think it's meant to temporarily shock you with a quick sting. Yes I was encased too, but only half way before I sprang up on them."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'll heal fine. Underground immune system for Underground poisons. It's you we'll have to keep on eye on."

Hobbes crawled into her lap. He licked her other hand in concern…..

…..He did so now too. Her hand was near healed. Sprout swallowed his last mouth full of cheese, and insisted he un-wrap it again and take one more look. The rash had gone from bright red to a dull blue, streaked with purple. It had remained stationary though- much to their relief. She had all most complete feeling inside her fingers. She wiggled them at Sprout's request. "Yes, it is looking much better," he said. He suddenly poked a fingertip with an unexpected needle.

"Ow!"

"Good! You could barely feel that yesterday."

"Yesterday I felt as if my hand were asleep. Two days of healing," she then started, looking at her hand. "Whatever those things were, we'll be ready for them should they ever come again."

Slowly they had worked their way further inside the Labyrinth. Each turn was taken with great care, lest anything should attack from ahead or from behind. All shrubbery eventually vanished, leaving them to walk along stone passages. Sarah led, taking corners with what rationality one could have while in a maze. Sprout followed on staying true to his pledge. And Hobbes rolled along not seeming to be concerned with anything going on. At one point Sprout hoisted her above the walls to peer at the world outside their view- the castle was to the west. The last rays of the day shone brightly around it, marking their destination. It seemed all most beautiful- some form of paradise lost. Realizing that night was coming upon them, she hopped down. "We'd better find a place to make camp," she said to her companions. They rounded yet another corner and found an alcove: three walls enclosed it and only one way in and one way out.

………………………………………….

Ophelia passed a balcony and felt compelled to go out upon it; that is a force inside compelled her to go out upon it. Before her the city spread and beyond the Labyrinth sprawled its many limbs. A wind slowly came up and swept past her face. She tasted the moving air and smiled.

……………………………………….

Night came quickly and the moon yet quicker. Sprout gazed up at it- in roughly two weeks his people and goblin kind alike would be celebrating the birth of the New Moon. He hoped good things were blessing Lady Cottonwood and Lord Earthendale. Sarah looked up at it and hopped it would serve as a good light that night. Unfortunately she eyed clouds, hovering on the horizon. Only one night had passed without an attack, and all the light that could be spared was needed. Her and Sprout built the fire up.

It was about midnight. The moon had risen to the center of the sky. Sprout sat watching- he saw them come and took note of their every move. They stayed clear of the only opening- some clinging to the walls, others squatting on the path. He reached out and nudged Sarah. "Wild Cherry!" he hissed. She rose and looked in the direction he motioned.

"Ah-" He silenced her before she could say more.

The two watched them. The ones on the wall moved the closest to the opening. While a rather large one on the ground advanced, stopping only two feet from where the others clung. There was slight hissing noise, and Sarah saw a white line shoot out from the left side and land on the right. And yet again the hissing came and a white line from the right landed on the left. She felt her heart pound as her eyes went back to the eyes of the large one.

_They're entrapping us! Blocking off our only exit!_ The realization made her cold. She saw Sprout, out of the corner of her eye, turn pale.

"Fire!" he breathed under his breath. "It's the only way!"

The gleaming eyes of the large one began to get hazy as more white lines appeared. Sprout leaned closer to her ear.

"Moon only knows how many of them lie in the darkness, but if my memory serves me right, bright light is the only thing that will fend them off. Take two logs- one per hand." He made to move.

"Sprout, what about Hobbes?"

"Let the little beast see to himself. We're in grave danger!" He went to the fire.

One per hand- the logs felt heavy. Sprout explained he would slide one under the growing white wall, "Who knows how long it will take them to retaliate. Be ever ready."

Sarah readied herself and held out two flame laden logs. With a nod Sprout sent a flaming mass gliding towards the intruders.

The shrill cry that had so ripped the night only a day or so past, ripped it once again this time in a chorus. It sounded of pain, irritation, and anger. The white wall went up as if soaked in gasoline and shortly after two flaming masses hit the ground. That foul stench followed after- these were the same hideous monsters. Over the quickly dying flames, she hurled one of her blazing torches. Sprout uttered some oath and took to a dark form that suddenly appeared over a wall. There was another and Sarah rushed at it with her log aimed at its gleaming eyes. The creature snarled and hissed at her, and moved along the wall. She swung and caught one of its many legs on fire. It soon fell and became consumed. There were not many, but they moved in quick movements that made them seem as if a great army had come. Their one fault was anxiety- and often ones engulfed in fire torched their companions as they scuttled about in dread.

The largest that had so glared on the other side of the white wall, was the last to advance. Deeply breathing the distasteful air, both Sprout and Sarah mustered the last of their strength and reached for another set of burning logs and arrows. It came coolly while they sweated. It moved quietly as they breathed heavily. Its body gleamed in the waning moon. Sarah wiped sweat from her face and once more faced the creature's eyes. _This hellish creature shall die too!_ The creature wobbled at the sight of the young woman. Its eyes looking into hers, it felt some new force. She starred back and made it question its intentions, its beliefs, and all it stood for. In her self she felt some new force. She was not just some elf, it realized. It hissed and lifted several legs before its face.

"Who are you?" Came the question from some unseen mouth. At the same moment thunder rolled from the growing clouds. "You- you are not Fae."

With her torch still raised she answered, "I am Sarah." And then adding, "Savior of the Underground."

There came something of a gurgled from that unseen mouth. Sprout narrowed his eyes in her direction. "Mortal- you are a mortal, here in the Underground." It hobbled again. "And a female!"

"So, you know of the prophecy?" questioned Sprout, his bow taunt with a burning arrow.

"Prophecy? I know of words spoken in the darkness and things whispered between seen and unseen beings. She and It sent me."

"Who is she?" demanded Sprout.

"And who is It?" questioned Sarah.

The creature hissed, starring back into her eyes once again. Her flame laden torched danced in its dark irises. "Cannot say, cannot tell." If it had lips, she knew they would be smirking. "Fortunately for you I am forbidden by words uttered in dark places to kill you! But It said nothing of hurting you!" The creature suddenly leapt forward- it's legs sprawling out in the air forming a death cage over Sarah's head. Sprout's bow went _pling_, and Sarah found herself bent over her knees, torch raised against the belly of the beast. It fell on the fire and catapulted back. Half aflame it made for a wall and ascended, hissing and crying the whole way.

"Gracious Moon- are you all right?" asked Sprout pulling her to her feet.

She breathed heavily feeling much hate. "It's calling for the others," was her breathless reply.

"You-you just proclaimed yourself Savior of the Underground-" He gapped at her.

"We have to leave!"

"I stand in awe Wild Cherry- that's the first time you've truly vocalized it!"

A familiar cry went up through the darkness, they both turned their heads sharply.

"We have to leave! Now!" They broke camp, stuffing things into bags and throwing blankets over their shoulders. From some hidden place, Hobbes appeared and rolled away with them.

………………………………………

Jareth tasted the air, and his nose instantly wrinkled. From his balcony a wind brought up a storm scent and then some foul stench that he could not place. And then, on the very tail end of the wind, he caught a faint cry that stole his breath.

………………………………………..

They began to run. She knew they were not safe, that evil deeds were being plotted in the darkness. _There are things in this darkness, which can't be seen._ The words that Sprout had so innocently spoken seemed to be such words of warning now; prophesy now coming true. Each letter pierced her mind as she blindly took turns, hearing with every step a distant scuttle. She knew that they were heading in a westerly direction toward the castle, toward Jareth.

She took a sharp corner and plunged into a forest-like place. Trees rushed past her and dirt crunched beneath her feet. She slowed taken aback by the sudden change. Sprout stumbled up next to her- both heaved heavy mouth fulls of air. Neither one had their bearings now. _A forest- in the middle of the Labyrinth!_ Frustrated she let out a hoarse scream, only to have her mouth clapped by Sprout's hand, "They'll hear you!" he warned. "We have to keep going," he then encouraged her. Fighting back tears she turned with him and passed through some trees and over some brush. There was no path now, just hopes of a westerly direction. The clouds let loose another round of lightening and thunder.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: "THIS SHALL END NOW"

He sniffed again. He knew that cry; that sound that so pierced the night, he knew it. But he also knew that it was their gathering cry, called out before a hunt. **And what would the Night Crawlers be going to hunt so close to the castle? Surely not…** The wind came again, bringing with it two other smells- elf and human. His greatest fears became evident on his face. Inside himself he felt his true conscience struggle against the power that controlled him. For the first time he noticed outside activity- a stretching limb that went out as if from himself. He followed the long appendages as he stretched his true conscience into the distracted power. Wind that had traveled the lengths of the Labyrinth came again, bring with it another familiar smell. Revelation came upon him and he bounded the railing, eyes narrowing in his rage. He raised his fingers to his lips and let loose a thankful kiss to the air, to the half covered Moon though his face showed sheer anxiety. With a wave of his arm he vanished from the balcony.

A startled group of goblins stumbled out of their king's way, as he suddenly materialized striding down the corridor. He ordered out that they gather a company and find healer and doctor Ophelia. She was to be brought, with force if needed, to him in the throne room. "This shall end now!" he growled to himself. He had endured insults and slanders; he could handle a simple dislike, vocalized and evident, but outright insolence…**Errr, audacity, insubordination, conspiracy- these are other matters all together!** He heard their clamor as they heeded his command. For himself he took to a side stair that led to his personal chamber. He retrieved his staff, which gained its throbbing green glow only seconds after being grasped. A moment later he was seen making for the main staircase, heading for the throne room. His condition was at its best and he would face her full on.

He scattered the lady goblins, which were busy in their gossiping. At the sight of the green light pulsing madly from his staff they took up their skirts and little ones and made for the nearest exit. He detained one, Yvonne for a brief command, "See that no one enters in except healer and doctor Ophelia!" She nodded and took herself to an exit. Jareth then stood tall and mighty in the center of the room and waited. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing unruly wisps from his eyes. His staff tapped the floor as his impatience grew. **Use your true self**, he cautioned himself. **Don't allow Its power to harm her, for you do know you have love for her.** It was not long before he heard her voice, arguing with the guards and demanding answers. From a side opening she staggered, the guards pushing her in. "Aren't you just be-" She paused as she turned to see Jareth standing before her. "-ing nasty." She glanced at the pulsing green light, the staff that he held, and his rigged body.

He took her in- her streaks of silver locks, the slightly aging features that seemed more prominent than ever. Gathering some new courage Ophelia proceeded, "So what is all this, eh? Having your guards drag me in here as if I were some useless cat!"

He snorted. "A cat would be of more use to me."

"Well, I-"

He sneered, her mocking innocence only irritating him more. He met her eyes and plunged his stare deep into her skull. "Would that you had tripped and broken your neck on the stairs!"

"Jareth!"

"I smelt you upon the wind," he spoke in dark tones, attempting to hold his anger intact. Her eyes faltered. "I smelt them upon the wind," he took a step towards her. "How could you possibly think that I wouldn't find out? I and the Labyrinth are one- why shouldn't the nature within let me know things?"

Her facial features quickly changed and she looked at him blankly. "Why Jareth whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh Ophelia my dear, you know of what I speak," he stood very close to her- their eyes attempting to drive the other away. He knew he could burrow his deeper. "Do not think good healer and doctor that I am so burdened these days so as I could not take you on."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" she questioned.

He clicked his staff and the light encompassed the room. He spun from her and turned back holding three crystal balls delicately balanced in his hand. She still held her features tight. In his frustration he threw one of the balls and caused a small explosion as it hit the wall, sending plaster through the air. Several lady goblins shrieked. "I know of the Night Crawlers, Ophelia!" he yelled at her. He readied a second ball.

"What- would you kill the one who saved you? Yes, I saved you Jareth! With Sarah gone-"

"Ah! So the wind does not lie!" Before he could think he threw the ball at her and it lit aflame mid air.

She flung out her hand to block it. This time her features changed- a taut grin crossed her face and she looked on without fear at the Goblin King. She felt her subconscious numb, as the warmth from the fireball lit up her face. "So, you'd kill me with your power Jareth?" She caused the flaming ball to swoop menacingly in the air. "Well, come on then!" and she sent it hurtling back at him.

Over his shoulder plaster flew. She had never raised her Fae powers against him, and this rash action convinced him fully that the entity had Its influence over her. It had gone out from him as before to trap anything pure, but this time It had gone out with boldness attempting to control him and another at once. In a desperate endeavor to alter the fate of the Underground, the entity had spread itself too thin. Jareth's true conscience held the distracted force at bay, as he retaliated with another crystal. It broke into a million shards right before her face, sending a sparkling shower of little blades upon her. They cut her cheek. Her hand felt the small gash. Absently she pushed a silver lock of hair off her skin and starred at him in disbelief. He did intend to hurt her. Screaming out in a blind rage she conjured some new energy from within her and sent it vibrating through the air at him. He blocked with his staff; the glowing green focused on the unseen energy. One small portion of his mind began to prick his true conscience.

Around the corner Yvonne watched in horror as the healer and doctor, Ophelia and her King, Jareth took to battling. They had never raised their Fae powers against each other, and now it would seem that they would have the other killed. She had been sitting comfortably by a window, watching the stars when the wind had first arrived. She had smelt some unknown scent that had tickled the elvan side of her. Then with the arrival of the other two smells her mind began to race with some urgency. When the King arrived and placed his hand upon her arm, she knew things that had never been spoken. Her attention came back to the throne room as she heard them begin yelling at each other: "She'll never make it!"

"She is closer than you think!"

"Bah! I could save you in a blink, compared to the time it has taken her to arrive."

"Foolish, head-strong woman!"

"Blind, love-sick fool!"

"Argh! The Bog take you!"

Yvonne knew of whom they argued about. She knew of the prophecy, of the mortal girl who would come. Who, like her King, believed she had truly all ready come to save them all. It had all been transferred to her in the moment that he had detained her- their elvan sides reaching out to one another. Now she knew that she must do something.

He felt his knee slip from under him, and he stumbled before her. The green light filled the room again as he quickly regained his footing. Sweat stung his eyes. With a smooth twist of his wrist he brought forth another crystal and again showered her in tiny shards. A physical attack was going to be more effective, considering his state of imbalance. Blood trickled down her cheek. All that did was aggravate her; stir up some form of unnatural hatred. Her numb conscience demanded that she retaliate- bring this foolish King down upon his knees. He felt a sudden surge of energy as he saw her eyes lit aflame, and then a blow of momentary pain hit inside his mind.

Yvonne was running down the hallway, descending stairs trying not to trip over her feet that could not move as fast as her mind. She had seen her King falter before Ophelia's growing madness- it had frightened the good-natured lady goblin. She knew of only one way to help and that was to find the hidden path through the Labyrinth and hope to come across the mortal woman. Crashing through a set of large doors, she stumbled over another goblin. Picking herself off the floor she looked and found Kastrel growling over her. "Kastrel!" she exclaimed.

"Crazy female!" he complained rubbing his elbow that had been knocked against the wall. "Here now, what goes on in the throne room? His majesty's pulsing green light glows upon the city."

"And it glows in urgency! I haven't time to explain Kastrel- I must make for the hidden way through the Labyrinth!" She turned to run.

He reached out for her. "The hidden way? Crazy female, that way is forbidden!"

"I haven't time! His highness is in danger!"

"Danger?" His loyalty in the form of concern, shown on his face. "What, how?"

She broke from his hand and started running again. "I can't stop and explain. Follow me and I'll explain as much as I can." He took after her. She ran out through the last set of doors that led outside. She did not stop running through the night-covered grounds until she came to the stables. There she found the horses stirring in discomfort.

"Hey there now- you can't take one of the horses!" he scolded her as she began throwing a halter over the horse Lightening.

"I can, and if you plan on helping you better get yourself up on one too." He went to fetch a halter. In the brief moments it took them to prepare the horses, the creatures and Kastrel alike understood Yvonne's need to make for the hidden way.

"But you have no reason to believe you'll find her there. You're nuts-y elf-side is swaying you," he then said. A flash of glaring green light mixed with a bright blue came rushing upon the surrounding area in response to his doubt. The horses neighed and wobbled in surprise. The two lights pulsed from the direction of the castle. "I'll take that chance!" she exclaimed, and digging her heals into Lightening's flanks she pounded away.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: ALONG THE HIDDEN WAY

CHAPTER 19: ALONG THE HIDDEN WAY

They ran on, jumping over fallen trees and dodging the standing ones. The thick brush whipped against their traveling clothes. Hobbes now rode within one of her packs and he bounced along in a state of great distress. All he could determine within his little self was that they were fleeing some great danger. He had not felt such evil since the tunnel, in which this kind woman and interesting elf had saved him. He whined and ducked back under the flap of the sack in time to miss a whipping tree branch. There he hid his eyes, as the sack bounced along.

From what source they were finding the energy to keep on running Sarah had no idea. True she kept of an image of Jareth ever before her mind's eye, but she also knew her body was aching from the stress. Her knees burned, as did her throat as she took in harsh breaths. Behind her Sprout also heaved. They couldn't stop though. The sounds of their pursuers could still be faintly heard, even over their loud breathing and pounding hearts. Fainter still was the occasional cry piercing the night. It caused them to run even faster.

The forest suddenly became denser. It occurred to Sarah that they might only be going deeper into some deceiving place within the Labyrinth; something like a trap in which they would forever be running from their pursuers. Abruptly she had to stop running and actually begin climbing over tree trunks and branches that barred the way. _I'm not giving up now! I've come too far!_ She knew she had used the same statement at one other point in her life. A point when all had seemed lost, hopeless. The oubliette came into her mind- she saw herself sitting in anxiety in that dreary, dungeon-like place. She was blindly moving through the trees now. Where she saw herself sitting, she noticed a faint glow caressing her face and she saw herself look up. Deep inside the memory she saw an old face. As she scrunched her eyes against lashing leaves, the face became clear. Hoggle had stood with her in that oubliette. His image became like a photograph and her mind pasted it next to another stilled picture. Jareth and Hoggle stood next to each other and gazed back at her in her mind's eye. Fueled with her convicted love for Jareth and her oath to avenge Hoggle's death, she pushed herself through the tangled branches and growth that blocked her way.

She tumbled over and crashed on the ground. Rolling over, she heard Sprout stumble out from the dense forest. She even heard Hobbes wailing as he flew out of her bag. All of them vocalized the sharp pain. Sprout somersaulted, landing sharply on his back near her. He coughed as the wind got knocked out of him. "Sprout!" she exclaimed pulling herself toward him. "Are you all right? Can you stand?" He winced and grunted. Hobbes emerged and nudged his cheek. He wasn't badly hurt, just harshly bruised. She helped him to his feet. They realized they were on a road. It cut straight in either direction, walled in the thick foliage of the forest. "Where are we?"

He glanced up and down the shadowy path. "I do believe," he paused and coughed. "I believe this would be the hidden path through the Labyrinth."

"What? You mean to tell me there's a hidden path straight through the Labyrinth?"

"Yes." He leaned on his knees.

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"It's hidden! I hadn't a clue that it was here."

The feared cry pierced the night. Using her body as support, she managed to get Sprout started down what they hopped was the westerly direction, towards the castle.

He found it difficult to walk and her right cheek stung from a long scratch, but they trudged along the hidden way. The path was even and narrow, easy traveling for their exhausted bodies. Even Hobbes found it easy to roll along. All sounds of their pursuers soon ceased- to Sarah that had mixed connotations. They were either being stealthily hounded or hidden from view in the hidden path. _Let us be hidden! Please! I can't go any faster. Oh, Sprout,_ he moaned in pain. She told him to hang on encouraging him that it couldn't be that much further. _I have to get to Jareth. He needs me too, even more so._ Into the night they kept a steady pace, the air around them growing immensely darker.

"Dawn is coming," Sprout managed to say.

"How do you know?"

"It's always the darkest right before the sun begins its ascent."

"Good for tha-" she stopped short. She held still. There had been a noise. She silenced his question before he could form the first word. Yes, something was on the road ahead, and there they stood in the complete open. She all most turned aside into the woods, but then realized how foolish that would be as well. She felt her companion stiffen as the sound came again. "What are we going to do?" she whispered in his ear.

In response he steadied himself and reached over his back. He drew an arrow and swung his bow round. "Get behind me," he ordered. She stepped behind his back, without questioning him. She saw Hobbes roll between her legs. "I won't have the Savior of the Underground taken down now." He pulled the string tight.

It wasn't the sound of the creatures. It hadn't their smell, their sense of absolute horror. She saw him slightly turn his head and sniff the air. She couldn't place it though. Her heart encompassed all of her senses- pounding in her chest and her head. Her eardrums thumped like a drum, reaching bursting point. _Not this way! No, I have to get to Jareth. Whatever it is, let it pass on. Or let it be good. Please let it be good, let it be good, let it be good, good, good…_

It sounded like the neighing of a horse. And what was it that galloped so? Sprout slightly lowered his bow, concentrating on the form that was rushing toward them. It was a horse. He sniffed again- a cross between goblin and elf was in the air. A horse half-hazaderly halted before them.

"Who is there?" an agitated female voice broke the night.

"Perhaps it is we who should be asking who you are?" Sprout returned, raising his bow again.

"I am Yvonne- servant to Jareth the Goblin King." Sarah gasped. "I seek a mortal woman and her companion." A silence fell between them. The figure dropped from the horse's back. "Put your bow down elf- I can see you fairly clear in this darkness."

"And I you. Why do you seek a mortal woman and her companion?" He didn't fully trust her. He had seen too much these last couple of days.

"The mortal woman is here to save us, and she is needed most urgently right now." She seemed very aggravated by his questioning. "His majesty struggles with healer and doctor Ophelia right now."

That name was enough to make him lower his bow. "Ophelia?"

"Yes elf. Now if you happen to have a mortal woman with you then let her be known, or else make room for me to pass."

"I am here." Sarah moved from behind his protective back. As she emerged the lady goblin's eyes widen in a form of awe. Immediately she dropped to her knees.

"It is true then!" she exclaimed lowering her head. "The Savior of the Underground! Please," she raised her head. "Make haste and come with me!"

Sarah looked at the prostrate lady goblin. She knew that she was telling the truth. As she agreed and made ready to mount, another horse came pounding along. On it sat another goblin.

"Crazy female!" cursed the goblin, coming up along side where Yvonne and Sarah were mounted. "You could have waited for me!"

"Oh hold your tongue Kastrel! Take up the elf there, and that fuzz ball. I carry our Savior!"

"What?" the other began to stutter. Yvonne took no note of his amazement, but was off even before Sprout was fully mounted.

They rode swiftly down what was left of the hidden way. Things began to change even before they passed the set of walls around the castle. Between the smell of the brewing storm and the scent of the sweating horse and the lingering stench of goblin another smell was slowly becoming predominate. It was as if a giant mouth was breathing over the land. It made her feel woozy. The ultimate realization was upon her. She was going to throw herself into the castle of the Goblin King to save the Goblin King. She had no idea who Ophelia was or if the entity would be there. As Yvonne plunged into the Goblin City, she felt a tingling in her mind. There was something hard at work in the darkness. The storm gave birth above their heads.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: A MATURE LOVE

CHAPTER 20: A MATURE LOVE

Rain beat down in sharp, stinging droplets. It was going to do anything It could for prolonging what they all believed was destiny. It swirled and then stretched, flexing Its' self. The mortal woman was such a distasteful flavor- like swallowing a spoon full of medicine. She was the last thing It needed. Ophelia was completely submissive to It's will, Jareth could easily be beaten back into obedience, but this female, this mortal woman was another story. Stretching It tried to prick her mind.

Sarah felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she took to the stairs, alone.

Jareth once again faltered before the insane Ophelia. All of his body was focused on using his energy to hold her off. The green light shown in one massive ball at the end of his staff.

Ophelia merely held up one hand, as she pushed her now blue light against his green.

If It had lips It would have been smiling. She would finish him before that accursed mortal woman could find her way up the many stairs.

Yvonne was yelling after her. Turn right, then left, and left again. Take only the stairs, straight up to the throne room.

The pulsing lights were enough of a guide. Sarah rounded one last corner and beheld the battle of the Faes. An insane looking woman held her hand out- a glowing blue light emitting from her palm. She followed the beam until it met with a pulsing green ball. This ball was held securely on top a staff that was firmly grasped in the hands of a man. The face was twisted in agony; sweat poured from the brow down his cheeks. All around them an energy flowed, slithering around armor, twisting about weapons, and swirling around the Fae. It all most knocked her back onto the stairs. Had it not have been for the horror of Jareth collapsing against the wall, she probably would have fallen down the stairwell. Instead though all her building love for Jareth blossomed into maturity- she had to protect him. Brushing droplets of water out of her eyes she made her way around the perimeter of the room.

He thought for sure that he was finished. He glared up at her narrow eyes. He had loved her- she had been like a mother. Between love and hate, he half cursed her and half forgave her. He felt his back hit the wall. **This is it. Gracious Moon, go with Sarah!**

All Ophelia could think was that there would be no Sarah. She had removed the annoying thorn that had so pricked her side. Now she would control Jareth- break him and make him her's.

Sarah felt cold metal against her fingers. It was heavy in her hands. She took one last look at the woman, and looked to Jareth in time to see his eyes close and several tears squeezed out from under his eye lids.

He felt a weight jerk off of him and he opened his eyes. He watched her face: watched as her eyes suddenly grew wide and her mouth gape. Watched as her face under went a change- the madness melted away and in its place was a look of puzzlement. Her hand wavered and then slowly fell. Both lights faded. She looked back at him- eyes wide and wondering. Slowly pain crept into her features, absolute agony. He looked questioningly at her. A bright red caressed her lips, spilling over, and dripping down her chin. She suddenly fell to her knees. He could have sworn after a harsh cough, she mouthed his name. Then she was sprawled upon the floor- her graying locks falling over her face.

In that moment of maturity, she knew she could and had to do anything. She heaved one of the random weapons that she had blindly chosen from the wall. Her intentions had been to disengage the insane woman. The weapon met the woman's back, and Sarah felt it plunge deep into the body. She realized she had stabbed her. Blood seeped across the hilt and onto her hands. The body wavered and slowly fell, taking with it all of the two pulsing lights. There came a silent scream, every hair on her arms stood on end. She looked to Jareth who was starring at her, disbelief strained across his features. Her own body twitched, and she felt as if she could start sobbing uncontrollably.

He lifted himself up off the wall, dropping his staff. She raised her stained hands in his direction. In the next moment they had found each other's arms. Both stood gasping for air. Jareth couldn't think straight- pieces of thoughts were running through his brain. He was all most positive that it he was in some dream-like state, a pre-death experience. She smelt so real. He felt so solid. Sarah was crying. Her whole body was shaking. He was alive and she was grasping him in her arms. How could she be here? Was it really possible that she had made it in time? They pressed together all the tighter. "Are you all right?" he managed to ask her.

"Yes, I'm all right. Oh Jareth! I thought I was too late…"

"Oh you are here!"

"Yes! I didn't mean to kill her."

"I know…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"Gracious Moon- you're here!"

"She was hurting you though."

"You saved me…"

"I was coming as fast as I could…"

"Here- you're here with me…"

"I was afraid…"

"You believed me…"

"Jareth?" She looked at his face. Part of him looked so much older. She sniffed. "Is It gone? Are you….?" The question trailed.

He took her face in his hands, and wiped away some of the tears that still fell. Even going so far as to settle some hairs that stirred in a sudden gust of wind. "I don't know."

She sniffed again. She looked down as if thinking, and meeting his eyes again, she said, "I love you Jareth."

He let himself smile. It was the first pain free smile he had ever genuinely enjoyed. "I love you too Sarah." Another gust of wind came up around them, bringing with it the soothing smells of a fresh storm. And then he did what had only dreamt of, for the past seven years. He kissed the woman he loved.

Yvonne and Sprout had only managed half of the stairs, when he needed to rest. His back was killing him. The somersault had bruised him badly. They had only been resting for a good minute, when a sudden gust of wind came rushing at them from up the stairs. It was an odd wind- cold and lifeless despite how it ruffled things. It skimmed over them, and then went on out a window. Nothing else stirred after it. Only the trailing scent of fresh rain was to be found. The elf and lady goblin looked at each other in wonderment.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: REST FOR THE WEARY

CHAPTER 21: REST FOR THE WEARY

Exhausted, strained, and overwhelmed she felt as if she were going to pass out. He wanted to support both of them but found himself weaker than he had supposed. Dragging each other they managed to make it to the foot of the throne, where they laid against the seat sitting on the cold floor. She believed that as long as she held him then it was all right. Not to touch him would be to smash the security. "Jareth," she started right before the uncontrollable dizziness and proceeding blackness. She had done what she came to do and now all her energies demanded a rest. She gave into the shut down. His eyes closed as well before he realized that she was unconscious.

That is how Yvonne and Sprout found them- passed out, leaning against the throne with dawn's rays coming in upon them through a window. At first panic struck them both, thinking that they were both dead in each other's embrace. Sprout picked up on their breathing though and sighed in relief. It was when Yvonne gasped and yelped that he made to grab an arrow. Following her stare he turned to find a woman collapsed on the floor, a river of blood quickly making a small lake at her side. Her red hair streaked with gray, cascading down over her face. The weapon of choice, a knife, stuck out from her back. "Ophelia," Yvonne whispered.

"Healer and doctor," continued Sprout. Both stood motionless in a momentary state of shock.

It was at that moment that several goblins attempted to enter the throne room. Kastrel arrived first, bumping into Yvonne. Others began appearing in random entrances; all were silent at the sight of the great occurrence. Sprout made for Sarah, demanding that aid be sought for both the King and the Savior immediately.

"There are chambers, just up those stairs," began Yvonne, then turning to Kastrel she motioned for him to take charge.

"All right then, fetch the lady goblins! Get in here and remove this body. Oh my! It's Ophelia- get her out of here! Prepare some form of wrappings for her. Yvonne,"

"I'll attend to Sarah."

"Alright, and I'll see to our King." Sprout followed Yvonne with Sarah in his arms and Kastrel saw Jareth lifted from the floor.

She was warm. She was going to need several days of rest or this slight fever could develop into something extreme. Yvonne knew she was hardly equipped to properly take care of her if an illness was to take hold of her. Moonlight herbs were requested along with hot water. At least she knew that those herbs could help heal anything. Doors were rushed open and orders were sent for all lady goblins to be ready to give their assistance. As Sprout laid her on the bed, her entire body went limp. The lady goblins insisted that the male elf then leave the room.

He felt himself being lifted and half opened his eyes. Kastrel saw it- that was a fine sign. A couple decent cups of some Moonlight tea and he would feel much better. His body didn't feel completely limp nor was he jerking limbs. Kastrel was fairly confident that his King would recover probably by the day's end. Between himself and the other goblins, the King was laid on his own bed.

She was lost in some fever. She was cold, despite the blankets that she felt covering her. And everything ached terribly- arms, legs, toes, hands, and fingers. In her discomfort though she knew she was safe. There was someone caring for her and they weren't going to let anything happen to her. They had helped change her clothes and put her to bed. She felt their presence at the bedside. Yvonne was there, forcing Moonlight tea down her throat and wiping her forehead with a cool rag. As the brew passed through her, she felt a calming effect rushing through her veins. By noon she had passed into a light sleep, resting instead of struggling against the fever. Yvonne sighed in relief- the mortal woman would be fine.

Outside in the hall, Sprout had sat himself upon the floor and was leaning against the walls. He was incredibly weary, but also immensely satisfied. He had accompanied his companion on her entire mission. He had seen her safely to the Goblin City. Now if someone would just tell him that she was going to be fine, he could fall asleep. He was fighting the urge to doze off, give in to a much needed rest when he felt something shuffling in one of his bags. "What?" he muttered reaching to open the bag. "Hobbes! Gracious Moon- I'm terribly sorry! Huh, you little fuzz ball we made it. Now quit fidgeting! We'll get some sleep soon." He heard the chamber door open and shut. The lady goblin was coming toward him. He struggled to his feet. "Is-is she all right?" he asked her.

"Rest easy elf," replied Yvonne. "She sleeps and will recover fine."

He sighed, thankfully.

"And what of you?" she then asked smiling. "You could use a bed too. Come on, I'll let you in to another chamber."

"Thank you. Please," he continued as she opened another door. "Let me know the moment she's awake. I saw her here and I must see for myself that she is well."

"I think," she started moving aside to let him pass. "You'll have to fight the King for that honor." She smiled at him. Sprout nodded in understanding, and thanking her he turned to the bed. Throwing the bag with Hobbes on one side of the mattress he took to the other and quickly fell asleep.

Dawn had come, breaking through the once foreboding storm. The sun rose behind the castle and stretched out over the Goblin City. All goblins stumbled out from their cottages. Most of them had not slept that night, experiencing the turmoil that had ragged inside the castle. The male goblins ever ready should they be needed to protect their King. The lady goblins ready with any form of nourishment or nursing. As the sun continued its ascent its rays touched the Labyrinth and slowly chased away the shadows in the valley. The gold hues glowed and flowed over the rock walls that held the Labyrinth. Streaming in through the forest, it streaked in landing on two elderly elves who stood holding hands. They too had spent the night in distress, feeling the pull of the entity as It had tried to gain It's victory. Now they looked to each other and thought to themselves that neither one looked a day older.

Jareth was first to speak. As Kastrel had determined it hadn't taken him long to recover. By noon that day his eyes were open and he was making demands. Mostly he asked after Sarah- was she awake yet? Was she hurt? Could he see her? Kastrel argued with him, telling him that Yvonne was not letting either one of them out of their chambers. Jareth argued back that he was King and he had every right to get up and see her. His own body answered him though when he attempted to move- he could barely lift his arms. "Alright! Alright! I'll stay put. But bring me news the moment she wakes up. I must know if she's well. That's my only demand, and you can tell Yvonne that if she wishes to have any honor from her deeds she'll adhere to it." He laid back on the pillows.

Through half-open lids Sarah surveyed her surroundings. She was lying in a huge bed that stood in an even larger room. She blinked and saw shadowed furniture- a dresser, a mirror, a chair. It was dark in the room, save for a little light that came in through a window. Shear red curtains swayed in a light wind. She felt the cool breeze come across her face, and hit her closed eyelids. She inhaled the smells that it brought and was eased to smell nothing threatening. Leisurely she stretched her rested limbs, and fully opened her eyes. The little light that came in was weak- it was night again.

She was glad to find that enough strength had returned for her to move. As soft as the bed was, she had been lying down all day and needed to move about a little. To let the blood move through her and clear her head. Pushing back the covers, she found herself clothed in a simple white night gown. Dropping to her feet, the gown tumbled to touch her toes. The ground was cold and soothing. The stones were smooth and gentle to walk on. Blood rushed to her head and she steadied herself against the mattress. Using various pieces of furniture to support herself she made her way to the window, where she could look out.

Outside was a small balcony, and gripping the railing she took in the whole of the Goblin City, the Labyrinth, and the lands beyond. She was here and all that was stretched out before her was still in existence because of her. It was an immense responsibility she had taken on, and now she could sigh in relief knowing that she had she made it in time. Nothing seemed fantastical any more, but rather it felt right. The thought that she was standing in her night gown on a balcony that was part of a castle, inside the Goblin City, that was at the center of the Labyrinth, and part of the Underground, seemed no more amazing than if she had sprouted wings. No she belonged here. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a majestic white bird that landed on a ledge not too far away.

What was even less astonishing was the comfort she took in knowing that Jareth was all right. She laughed to herself at the irony in all that had transpired between the two of them. In the end she did love him. _And what kind of love will this be?_ She asked herself. She remembered the dream she had, had- admittedly she had wanted him. But she had felt that desire because he had felt different. "Has he changed as much I feel him to have?" she then asked out-loud. The white bird fluttered suddenly. She glanced at it, noting its owl shape. Casting one more look over all the Underground she turned to go back inside. She felt that she had used enough of her renewing energy and thought it best to lie back down. Another round of flapping wings though made her stop and turn around. Where she expected the white owl, there stood Jareth leaning against the railing.

Admittedly he had broken his promise to stay put until he was told he could see her. He had waited until Kastrel had left for the night, and then had gone to his own balcony and shifted. He had to at least see her- be reassured of her safety. His plans had been to fly to her window and look in upon her. But then she had been standing on the balcony. He found the closest landing spot and listened and watched her. How beautiful she had looked with the moon, shinning down on her. She seemed like a fragile white flower basking in the moonlight. Then with that question she had asked so innocently out loud, he knew he had to morph and show her just how changed he really was.

Sarah thought for a second she was hallucinating. The tale end of her earlier fever, playing one last trick on her, but she blinked and he was still there. She experienced her first odd moment since she had arrived in the Underground. He stood there, his white night shorts and shirt loosely blowing in the wind. His eyes starring at her- neither stern nor beckoning. It was as if he too were experiencing a moment of uncertainty. It gave him a very attractive air, and she thought for a second that her question had indeed been answered by his vulnerable state. As she met his eyes she became all too aware of the fact that she was standing in her own loose fitting night-gown. Shyly she looked away for a second and then folded her arms across her chest. He smiled at her, only increasing her awkwardness. "I just wanted to see you," he said reassuringly and adding, "And to make sure that you were really here."

She let herself smile back. "Well I am really here."

"Does it all seem fantastical?" he then asked.

"What- that you transformed from a large owl?"

"No! All this…" he motioned at everything beyond the balcony.

"I know!" she laughed. "And no, surprisingly it doesn't seem fantastical. I'm-I'm all most too comfortable here."

That pleased him tremendously. She was going to make a great Fae and a wonderful queen with that disposition.

He ventured forth an open hand toward her. He respected her awkwardness, but he hoped she would not refuse him the pleasure of at least holding her hand. She hesitated for a second- she knew that just a day prior she had collapsed in his arms. That just a day prior she had been kissing him without shame. She felt rather vulnerable though in her nightgown, remembering what sort of passion he had at one point possessed. Slowly she unfolded an arm and slid her fingers into his hand. **I just need a moment with you.** She looked up into his eyes. **Just a moment. Enough to convince myself that you want vanish in the morning.** He looked her over, noting the arm that was still folded awkwardly across herself. **I would never do anything to harm you.**

_Just a moment with…_ she thought. _Wait a minute! You're talking to me in my head!_ She looked at him in disbelief and touched a finger to her temple.

He grinned at her. **Yes.**

_How?_

He shrugged a shoulder, still continuing his wide grin. **I've always been able to do it. Now we can stand here, side by side on the balcony, and…** "Just talk."

_Just talk. All right._ He gave her a gentle pull, and she stood next to him.

Holding hands in the dark they conversed without making a single sound. Sarah found herself enjoying the mental communication. It was like a regular conversation, no one had the advantage over the other. He wasn't prying into her inner most thoughts and she only heard his responses. It was a comforting closeness. He asked after her well being- had Yvonne been a good nurse? Then small, but genuine comments about the night and the sky were made. **Tell me all that happened out there,** he suddenly asked.

She sighed. _No, not tonight. I'm much too tired to go into all that. Besides I'd rather not conjure up such memories._

He crossed his eyebrows.** Sarah had I known that there were going to be such dangers out there…**

_Don't talk like that! It's all over and done with now, and I'm here where I belong._ She wrapped her fingers against the railing. _I do have a question though that I'd like answered._

**Of course.**

_That woman in the throne room… is she- is she dead?_ It was even an uncomfortable question to think, and she bit her lip as she let it flow out. She glanced at him and saw his face tense yet controlled.

**Yes**, came the reply. He heard her audibly sigh. **Don't blame yourself Sarah. As you said, it's all over and done with now.** He met her eyes- both looked at each other full of seriousness. Turning away she mentally agreed to let it go. Then she yawned. _And I need to go back to bed._ She turned and reached out for the wall. Without a word Jareth slipped his arm around her and took on her weight.

"Let me help you," he then said. It was more of a statement than a request, and she found herself leaning against him.

The two shuffled across the floor. He lifted her up in his arms and made to lay her back on the bed. She felt so wonderful to hold that there was a slight look of reluctance in his eyes as he pulled the blankets around her. Sarah saw the look pass over his face, and it touched her to see him be so kind. He had come just to see her, just to make sure that her needs had been met. He had denied himself of any urge he might have had, and relished the mere touch of her hand. Watching him straightening the blankets, she thought yet again that perhaps her question had been answered. Perhaps there was a deeper change that was only visible now. He shot her a glance and half smiled. Suddenly she felt an urge to reach out and throw her arms around his neck. Press him to her heart and hold him tight. Surprised with the sudden urge she shoved the thought back into the depths of her mind. "Thank you" was all that came out from her lips. He had just tucked in the last blanket and was turning to leave when he heard her. He smiled down at her. Bending low he gently kissed her forehead. When she opened her eyes he had vanished, but she was too drowsy to care.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: CONCERNS

CHAPTER 22: CONCERNS

Sprout had slept through the rest of the day as well as through the night. During the brief moments between sleep and wake, he half forgot where he was. Feeling the warmth of the bed he at first thought he was home again. Lady Cottonwood would be helping to prepare breakfast, and he would arise, make his quick rounds around the outside of the hall, and sit down to a hearty meal of fruit and oats. Coming further out of the sleep though, he remembered that he and Wild Cherry had been walking down a road. Everything seemed a blur from there. It troubled him, and his eyes suddenly darted open and he called her name. Starring up at the ornate ceiling, he glanced around and gathered his thoughts. Exhaling he remembered that the two of them were safe within the confines of the castle. Hearing Hobbes' distinct whimper, he got up and made himself ready to visit her.

A set of clothes had been laid on a chair. They were awkward and obviously made for someone a good deal taller. He determined that they had to have been a set of Jareth's. At least they were clean. He pulled tight the strings on the pants and went to the door. Poking his head out he found a corridor. His thoughts organized themselves further and he remembered that a lady goblin had put him in a room just a few doors down from Wild Cherry's. He made to exit when he heard the familiar whimpering. He turned to find Hobbes wobbling from side to side in an eager fashion. "Oh come on! I know you want to see her too." Walking down the hall he came upon a rather tall figure talking to a lady goblin. He recognized her at once with her elvan features and she him. "You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and admittedly very eager to check on my companion," he replied. At his words the tall male figure turned to face him. Sprout found himself looking into the face of what he at first thought was kin. He then noted a goblin-like aura mixed in with the elf. Glancing over him, he then took note of the stately attire- fitted gray silk shirt and black slacks. An intriguing half moon hung from a leather thong about his neck.

"And again," started Yvonne. "You'll have to take up his majesty on that honor. May I introduce Jareth…"

"The Goblin King," he finished her sentence. "Your highness." He bowed his head.

"How do you do elf?" was the kind reply. "Sarah here, is your companion?" He pointed a gloved finger at the chamber door.

"Yes. I accompanied her on her journey here."

At this point Yvonne excused herself and disappeared behind the door. Jareth's eyes suddenly went wide in remembrance. "Yes- you're Sprout! You're the elf from the Elvan Wood."

Hobbes unexpectedly began to make little barking sounds. "Yes," he replied over the noise.

"How silly of me- I should have known you instantly." He glanced down at the small fuzzy creature. "I am so in debt to you."

Sprout looked at him perplexedly. "Excuse me?"

"You helped protect Sarah when otherwise she may not have made it. I was just about to go in to check on her. Please come with me. She'll be glad to see that you're all right." He waved the surprised elf in front of him towards the door. Hobbes rolled in between their feet.

Sarah had been allowed to get up from bed. Yvonne had been reluctant, but felt it best not to argue with the savior of the Underground. Walking herself to an adjacent room, Sarah found a large basin filled with warm water set in the middle of the room. Several lady goblins stood in attendance, holding towels, various bottles, and even a robe. At first she was hesitant to undress in front of these creatures. Yvonne appeared from behind her and looked up at her questioningly. Understanding the look across her face, she waved her hand and the attendants turned their backs with Yvonne following suite. Quickly Sarah pulled off the white gown and climbed into the water. From that point on her every need was seen to- they poured a fragrant oil into the water. Sarah inhaled a scent that immediately reminded her of lilacs. It was incredibly calming. Then another attendant knelt behind her and after squeezing a gel substance into her palm began washing her long brown hair. _I could so get used to this_, she thought to herself reclining in the basin.

Yvonne vanished for all of five minutes. Upon returning she clapped her hands and the other lady goblins rinsed her hair and immediately stood. Yvonne held up a long towel and with her eyes turned away she said, "His majesty wishes to see you now."

"Jareth?" she bolted up right at the very thought of him waiting for her.

"Yes."

"Ok." She grabbed the towel and wrapped herself in it.

"If it pleases my lady," began Yvonne picking up a robe. "You can wear this for now, and I can see to your hair and attire in a few minutes."

She looked at the robe and then looked over all that they had all ready had done for her. "This attention is going to take some time getting used to." She smiled at the lady goblin.

"We're all more than honored." She held the robe up while Sarah slipped into it.

Returning to the chamber she was directed to a vanity where her hair could be done. Yvonne was about to finish off a long braid when Sarah saw Sprout in the reflection in her mirror. "Sprout!" she exclaimed, getting up from the chair.

"Wild Cherry!" He embraced her.

"You're all right then?" she asked, remembering how she had last left him suffering from back pain.

"A little sore, but alive. And you? They've been treating you well? Good! Well, I should let you finish getting yourself together. Let you get some proper clothes…" He was cut short by a sudden round of barking.

Sarah looked down on the floor to find Hobbes jumping towards her. "Oh Hobbes!" Forgetting her loose fitting robe she knelt down and allowed him to jump up into her arms. "Oh Hobbes you made it all right too. I'm so glad." She rubbed his fuzzy head and he licked her affectionately.

"Yes he's been quite eager to be with you," said Sprout.

"Oh!" she cooed over him. "Well you go on with Sprout now. I'll be along in a while. Yvonne! Could you please see that Sprout and Hobbes get some breakfast?"

"Of course my lady." She handed him off to her companion. The two left following the lady goblin.

Jareth had fallen into the background the moment she had recognized her companion. Not that he minded. He enjoyed watching her: seeing her smile, seeing her eyes sparkle, seeing her happy. And she had been elated to see her companion well. He had leaned against a desk and watched them. It took all of his conscious to look away when she knelt on the floor, her robe all too revealing. Now with the elf and Yvonne gone, he sat looking her. "Well my dear perhaps I should have breakfast called up here?" She started and jolted away from him. In her excitement over seeing Sprout she had half forgotten that he too had come in the room. All in a few seconds she caught the desire filled look in his eyes and then instinctively she clutched the robe tightly around her. She tried very hard to control the burning sensation in her cheeks- she had just been flaunting around half-naked in front of him.

"Uh, no," she stuttered turning her head aside, avoiding his gaze. "I feel quite well this morning- very refreshed- and should like to dine with everyone else, or at least any one who's eating right now." Absorbed in her endeavor to avoid eye contact, she hardly noticed that he had approached her and was now making a full circle around her.

He could not help, but be amused at her awkwardness. All at once charming and annoying, it only made him want her more. So he let her stammer on, deciding that further inspection of this fragile flower would do no harm. He kept a polite distance though, and made a wide arm's length circle about her body. He stopped short and leaned toward her hair, catching a whiff of lilacs. He smiled- she smelt ravishing. He needed to make her his queen as soon as possible, to make the fragile flower his very own. Abruptly she put distance between them, mumbling something about being too close, and quickly stating, "We should join Sprout." Reluctantly he nodded, remembering he had indeed promised never to do anything to harm her, and that included anything that might make her uncomfortable. He agreed to meet Sprout on the northern veranda, and the two would have breakfast waiting for her.

Sarah inhaled sharply as the door closed behind him. Her muscles relaxed- she realized that she had been immensely tense for the last few minutes. Every part of her had been screaming out in some form of foreign emotion. Back in some other little room she could hear Yvonne fussing with something. She let her eyes close and she felt him standing next to her again, ready to reach out and embrace her. At that moment she determined that many questions would be answered before she ever let him act upon such deep looks. She wasn't even his queen- _Queen!_ Her own rationality kicked in, making the word sound so strange. _Sheesh, am I expected to be his queen? Queen of the Goblins!_ She admitted that it had seemed logical that it was the next thing expected of her. _Oh, but Toby! He doesn't even know where I am. I couldn't just take up permanent residency in the Underground without letting him know I'm all right. And oh goodness,_ _what about Eddie?_ He had become a long forgotten boyfriend. Yvonne appeared then holding out a gown of mixed blues. She needed to dress and go on to breakfast.

The north veranda over looked a lavish, flourishing garden. Greens, pinks, yellows, purples- a rainbow of colors arrayed the rolling grounds. As she rounded the corner that Yvonne had pointed out to her, she was immediately taken in by the sheer brightness of it. Coming from the darker hall out into the rushing sunlight made her squint, but it also intensified the intrigue. It washed over her and eased all of her concerns. Momentarily she forgot about her brother and all things at home. To her it was the most beautiful garden she had ever laid eyes on. She emerged from amidst various statues and stone art, and stood before the steps that descended into the emerald grass with half a mind to run through the flowers. But then she stayed her step becoming aware of the fact that she was not alone. Turning she saw a table set for three laden with food and beverage. Leaning against the table obviously entranced by the same hypnotic colors, sat Jareth. He supported his head with one gloved hand while another absently stirred a steaming drink. He was oblivious to her presence, and took a long drink from his cup. The moment of unabashed voyeurism made Sarah smile.

She had come back into the world of the Underground with a whole new view of this Goblin King. True, there was much she still didn't comprehend about him, his past, his family, but she understood that he was a man; though mystical and filled with magic, still a man. Without hesitation, or reservation, she had saved this man, and for what end?

Clearing her throat, she walked towards the table.

The rainbow array of flowers had indeed been mesmerizing him. It's natural beauty wiping away any haunting memory of the past. With Sarah's appearance, he broke his stare, leisurely leaned back and spread his arms wide across the table. "There's plenty left!" he grinned.

She looked about and found Sprout missing from the veranda. "I thought Sprout was going to join us."

"He did, join me that is. Him and that pesky little fuzz ball." He rose and pulled the chair next to him out for her. "But he downed his food and said something about letting a Lady Cottonwood and a Lord Earthendale know that everyone was safe."

"The elves!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I daresay they have been concerned about the two of you." He picked up a bowel of fruit and offered it to her. "Romping about my kingdom, not letting anyone know if you are all right." He was teasing her. Well, provoking her might have been a better word. Seeing her in the startling blue dress, with the light cascading around her- he had to put on some form of a front. He received a sharp glance for his sarcasm.

"Well," she replied taking a serving from yet another bowel. "They will be glad to know that we're all doing fine. Some of us a little ornery," he looked her in the eyes. "But fine all the same." She met his blank stare, which dripped with mock innocence, with amusement. He made as if to say something, but instead he started laughing. It was wonderful to hear her sound so confident- this was the Sarah he fell for all those years ago.

After they were done dinning Sarah, still intrigued by the garden, rose from the table, and leaned over the railing that enclosed the veranda. It was absolutely breath taking. She caught the scents of all the variety of flowers that grew: rose, orange blossom, violet, and even a hint of mint. Jareth joined her, bringing with him his steaming beverage that smelt much like coffee. He watched her bedazzled eyes for a few seconds, and said, "It is a beautiful sight. Immense as it is diverse. Yes it is one of my favorite places to come to and relax. At its center there flows a little river- the healing waters of Nephli."

"And who is Nephile?" she asked.

He took a drink before answering her. "A very generous water nymph. It's one of the few water sources for the city." He heard her sigh dreamily. Cautiously he poked around her thoughts- a little movement so that she could not feel him, but enough so that he understood her desire to go and explore the garden. "Perhaps in a few days when you are feeling stronger, we could saddle a few horses and go and see the river." She looked over at him in surprise. Had she been thinking the same general idea? "But for now," he continued, talking over the rim of his cup. "How about a nice walk?" He drank and then smiled down at her. She was all too eager to agree.

Two crouching winged gargoyles glared down as the Goblin King and the mortal woman descended the steps that led down into the garden. Their menacing, stone features were a sharp contrast to the delicate beauty that grew around them. Claws extended, teeth barred, eyes narrowed- they seemed to be threatening anyone who dared to enter the garden. Sarah eyed them warily. True they were merely stone figures set up in the tradition of Jareth's moody tastes, _But I don't like them_, she thought while absently tapping her fingers that rested on his arm. He responded to the small tap by enclosing her hand with his free one. It was a very tender response.

She broke from her foolish concerns about the gargoyles and turned her attention to him. His usually tense, indiscernible face was relaxed; still indiscernible, but she could handle that. She let her eyes drop to survey his frame, his strong build. His blonde hair glowed and waved in its wild state. When he stopped and leaned into a bush and presented her with a red flower, she could only smile. His eyes were roaming from plant to plant, flower to flower. He was taking in the garden in all its natural beauty, but she found she could not take her eyes off of him. If this was what life would be like as his queen: him caring for her; their conversation easy; pleasure found in the simplest things, and yet a very noticeable passion burning beneath both of their skins, then she wanted to have out all that was of concern to her. She wanted to know whether or not this new found paradise would be hers to keep.

They had gone quite the distance from the veranda when she tugged his arm and asked him to hold on. She found that she wasn't too sure where to begin. Jareth ignored the urge he had to pry about in her thoughts. Her expression was incredibly serious, so unlike the dreamy one of only an hour past. He asked if she was feeling ill again and needed to rest? She shook her head, "No. I feel fine. I-," She scratched the back of her neck, and fingered some loose hairs that tickled her. She sighed frustrated at not being able to find the right words. He had been so kind to her these past two days; she didn't want to hurt him by perhaps injuring his pride. "Are you going to make me your queen or what?" The question was thoroughly graceless.

Jareth chuckled, slightly astonished at her boldness. The thought had been on his mind, but he hadn't even put together a proper proposal. "Well my dear Sarah," he put a hand to his chin. "I was planning on it, yes."

She bit her lip. "So in my being your queen that would mean…?"

"…That you would be Queen of the Goblins."

"Well, I mean, it would mean that I would stay here with you, right?"

He wrinkled his brow. Her questions were beginning to confuse him and ever so slightly concern him. "Yes," he answered slowly.

"I thought so." She starred down at the ground.

He raised his eyebrows making a concerned face. He restrained himself from moving into her thoughts. "Sarah my understanding of when two people go through a union is that they do live together afterwards."

She realized the impression she was leaving on him was not the one she had intended. "Oh no, I didn't mean that I didn't want to stay here. It's just that, well, after saving you I wasn't sure what was going to happen next."

He took both of her hands. "I wasn't sure myself. It was enough trying to figure out my feelings for you and dealing with my curse."

"It was enough for to come and save you." She smiled. It seemed natural enough for her stay, even without having thought it through. "Still there are other concerns- Toby."

"Your brother?"

"Yes. I've been here, wandering about the Underground now for all most three weeks, and he doesn't know where I am."

He looked incredibly relieved. "Is that all? We can easily let Toby know where you are and that you're all right."

"We can?" Her face brightened.

"Yes.

"Now Sarah hear a few concerns of my own." He paused in thought. After all it was she who had brought up the subject originally. "I seem to have this fear of loosing you. That some how my life would end if you weren't in it, as it all most did all those years ago." She met his eyes and saw the momentary pain that passed through them. He looked away from her, starring down at the grass, feeling some thing like shame for the way he had once treated her. "I know I was quite the monster then," he admitted to himself and to her. "But I pray that you have seen the change in me and believe that I am transformed."

She smiled at him. Smiled for his obvious sincerity, his growing emotion that showed in the way his pale skin blushed around his cheeks, for his genuine transformation. His slight awkwardness delighted her. "What exactly are you getting at Jareth?" she asked.

He stroked her hand as he answered, "That I am more your slave now than I ever was."

_Just fear me, love me; do as I say and I will be your slave_, the old confession ran fleetingly through her mind.

**I don't want you to fear me**, came his thoughts.

_I don't, at least not any more._ Some how she knew what was coming and inside herself she was screaming yes before the question was even out.

"Will you stay with me, Sarah and be my queen?"

She was kissing him before she had even found her voice to answer him. She broke from his hands and placed her own on his face pulling his lips to hers. Not only was she going to see her brother again, but she was also going to marry the man she loved. Stunned at the sudden affection from her Jareth at first wasn't sure whether to pull her off or press her to him. He decidedly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Pulling back for a second, she robbed his nose teasingly and smiled. "So," he started. "I'll take that as a yes." Words were failing her, so she kissed him again. She was going to stay with him.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: REJOICE

CHAPTER 23: REJOICE!

"Aye they're some of the best in all the Underground. Get your message to the wood by no later than this evening."

Sprout looked sternly at the little goblin that was standing before him. He had spent a slightly odd morning dinning with the Goblin King. He had found him to be surprisingly pleasant company, and had talked with him about a lot of what had happened on the journey. The king had showed great interest, and by the time Sprout had finished eating he was convinced that the king was madly in love with Wild Cherry. He knew though that he had more pressing businesses to attend to- his lord and lady needed to know that all was well. When Jareth told him about the messenger birds he quickly excused himself and made for the section of the grounds that housed the birds. With Hobbs in tow he found them in a rickety wood shed behind the stables. Now he stood conversing with the little goblin that looked after them. "The best, eh?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"Yep!"

"Can I look at one?"

The goblin turned around and dragged a small cage across a counter. Inside cooed a small white and gray bird. Sprout rubbed his fingertips together and reached out to the bird. He allowed his natural powers to follow out and the bird clucked and cooed to him.

The little goblin scratched his head. The elf was a strange one. He had heard that the elves had an ability to communicate and understand animals, but he had never actually seen one before. Now one stood before him, acting as if he understood every little sound that the messenger bird made. He again reassured the elf that any one of these birds could get out to the wood with a small message attached to its leg. Sprout nodded satisfied at what he had learned from the bird- it was healthy and its master did not boast of it wrongly. The bird knew exactly where the Elf wood was. "All right," he started. "I'll use this one here to send my message." The goblin brought him a short, narrow slip of paper. He hated to keep it so brief, but knew that soon he'd be seeing them again. He thought for a second and then scribbled: 'Wild Cherry and king together. Entity gone. Rejoice!' The goblin then rolled the piece of paper tightly together and slipped it into a small tube that was attached to the bird's leg. Carrying the bird in its cage the two stepped out of the building, and Sprout watched as the bird took flight.

He then thought it best to go and find Wild Cherry. He had only seen her once that morning and he realized now that the afternoon was well upon the city. The sun shown brightly upon everything, filling everything with a warmness. Hobbs rolled out into some tall grass barking and yelping. In his mind Sprout saw how beautiful his home must have been looking on a day like this. With Wild Cherry safely at her destination he knew that he needed to return home soon. He began rounding the side of the stables, heading in the direction of the castle. Only a little over twenty-four hours ago she and him had passed this way, crashing in to the Goblin City with much urgency. Now he walked leisurely up the steps and inside. He took to the same steps he had thrown his sore body across and soon found himself standing in the throne room.

Several lady goblins were busy cleaning. All traces of the battle of the Faes were gone. He hesitated at the entrance to the room, blinking at where the body had been, and where his companion had collapsed in the arms of the king. A group of lady goblins eyed him and whispered among each other. He approached them and asked if any of them had seen the mortal woman who had arrived a day or so ago. They only looked at him blankly. He asked again, remembering that he never had, had much patience with goblins. That is with any of them except that one, oh what was her name, Yvonne. She walked into the room just when he feared he was going to get angry with the ones looking at him. "Elf," she started. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my companion has gotten off to?"

"The fuzz ball or the woman?"

"The woman," he answered with a smile.

"She met up with his lordship for breakfast on the north veranda. I thought that all of you would be dinning together?" Sprout explained to her what had happened. She did not seem pleased that Wild Cherry was still out and about. He noted her concern- she was not like the other mute lady goblins. "I'll help you look for her," she offered. She led the way back to the veranda.

To Yvonne she seemed flushed. After finding the veranda empty the elf and lady goblin set off into the gardens. Sprout noticed the oddly placed gargoyles, and wondered what could have been the purpose in placing two hideous monsters in before such breath taking beauty. Upon seeing Wild Cherry a little ways down the path, he hesitated to go on further. The king held her in his arms and she leaned against him. A tender moment was occurring between the two of them and felt that it would be best not to disturb them. Yvonne though was not to be discouraged by the scene- she had not spent the hours nursing the savior of the Underground back to health to have the king in the grips of passion wear her out. Still, though she remembered her position as a humble servant and approached them cautiously.

"My lady," she began, her eyes bent to the ground in respect.

It seemed as if she had stepped into a dream world, but everything felt real and invigorating. Sarah knew that the warmness that enveloped her was real. She was being held and loved by a real, tangible man whose firm arms held her to him. She wished though that the moment could last forever, and in that she half-wished that she had stepped into a dream. The voice of the lady goblin threatened to destroy the moment. She opened her eyes- she was still pressed to a gray silk shirt. His chest rose and fell in comfortable, even breaths. When she heard the lady goblin speak again she pulled slightly away relieved to find that nothing shattered. Everything was real. "Yes?" she turned and asked.

The lady goblin timidly glanced at the king. "Go on Yvonne," he said.

"My lady you have been out all of the morning now, and it would do you some good to rest for a while."

She knew it was true. Despite the protection of Jareth's arms she did feel weak and her knees strained.

"Yes," agreed Jareth before she had time to respond. "It would do you some good to rest for a while."

Yvonne made to offer support as did Sprout, but Jareth took one look at Sarah, winked, and suddenly the king and mortal woman were gone. Shaking her head, Yvonne tisked and turned back to the veranda.

Within the lapse of the wink the whole surrounding area changed. She felt herself move from the warm, flower laden garden, to a cool, shadowed, furniture laden room. With that wink he had moved the two of them back into the castle, where they now stood in her chamber. She looked at him in surprise. "Someone is feeling better," she teased. He only smiled that playful grin. She knew she had seen that look before and was to see it many more times to come. He again insisted that she lay down and rest. "Besides you need to get your strength back," he started as she climbed up on the bed. He went to her and putting his hands around her face continued, "I am going to throw the most extravagant banquet for you my queen. All of the Underground, the whole world of the Fae shall know who my beloved is." She smiled up at him.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24: THE DEATH AND THE RELEASE

CHAPTER 24: THE DEATH AND THE RELEASE

Sarah wandered down the hall. It was very quiet and still. At any moment she expected a rush of goblins to come towards her or at least a group of lady goblins. But no. She moved undisturbed along the hall and then down a stair case that opened up into a wide gallery. She knew that at the end of the gallery a sharp turn would lead her into the throne room. Heading in that general direction she studied the paintings that adorned the walls of the gallery.

First was a series of portraits. Obviously a display of the royal family, genealogies past that still held some dominion in the kingdom based on their power. The first was a long portrait of a male. Tight, fitted, solid color clothing contrasted with an elaborate cape that hung loosely across one shoulder. Sarah noted the pale skin and sharp features. Looking up into the eyes that hid behind wild blonde hair she expected them to be mismatched but found them to be a piercing blue. Hanging next to him was a full portrait of a woman. A rich red skirt clung to the curve of her hips and a jet-black bodice gripped her waist and chest. A mass of even blacker curls flowed over her shoulders and swept over her creamy brow. Green eyes that all most seemed to glow with an inner light looked back into Sarah's. Between the man's piercing blue eyes and the woman's glowing green Sarah determined that these two had to be Jareth's parents. Royalty that was no more- killed by the heartless entity. She shuddered and walked on.

She found Jareth's portrait. His mismatched eyes were buried beneath a scowl. His portrait depicted what he had once been- hard and unmerciful. A crystal ball was balanced daintily on one hand while his other arm rested on bent knee with the foot placed upon a skull. His clothes were dark blending into the background that was a shadowy forest. Sarah wanted the portrait taken down immediately- this was not who Jareth was now.

A noise behind her made her turn around to face a door and yet another portrait. This one was of a woman again. Her body was clothed in a long, non-fitting purple robe. The sleeves bore symbols of the moon in various phases. She stood with her hands folded in front of her and her head slightly bent as if in meditation. Flaming red hair was held loosely back away from the face with a few stray strands caressing her neck. To Sarah there was something strangely, hauntingly familiar about the woman as if she had seen her some where before. She wasn't an elf or anyone from back home. She thought hard letting her eyes rest back on the red hair. This was the woman from the throne room. Sarah's eyes went wide. This was the woman that she had killed. She had been living three days ago. _You killed her to save Jareth_, she thought trying to comfort herself. _You hadn't meant to kill her either_.

She lifted her hand to touch the painted woman, but started away when a noise came from the door next to her. The distinct harshness of a goblin's voice could be heard and answering back was Jareth's stern voice. A goblin suddenly darted from the room mumbling to itself. It was none other then the guard Kastrel who had helped her and Sprout along the hidden way. Words such as "burial" and "proper" escaped from under his breath as he stormed past Sarah completely unaware of her presence. Sarah turned and ventured into the room wondering what had upset the goblin.

Inside she found something like a library or a study. A large wooden desk encompassed the middle of the room, stacked with a few books and a number of papers. More books were crammed into several shelves that lined the walls. Two windows looked out onto twilight tinted grounds, and in front of one stood Jareth. His shoulders were slightly curved and his hands were clasped behind his back, apparently tense and brooding over some issue. "Jareth?" He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Is everything all right?"

His features were controlled. "Of course," he replied turning back to the window. She began walking towards him- his demeanor was saying otherwise. "They're just preparing to bury Ophelia that's all."

He did not need to explain who Ophelia was to her. She was the woman in the portrait, the woman who had been in the throne room. _That's all_, she thought pulling a face. "Aren't you going down to see it done?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever for?" came the bland reply.

"I thought she had been a friend of yours."

"Had been, was. Yes, but… not any more."

"Well then," she paused considering what would be the right thing to say. "I'll go. After all I'm the one who sent her to her grave."

At those words he spun round to face her. His features were still controlled and she looked determined, firmly pressing her hand against his shoulder. "Do not," he started sternly, setting his teeth. "blame yourself for what happened. She was being driven mad by the entity!"

"Which is why she betrayed you, which is why she tried to hurt you. Where's the difference? Inside you know as well as I do that she still loved you." His face twitched. "She did, I know it. Come on Jareth," she knew that she needn't plead too heavily. His eyes had faltered, blinking back shinning water. "See that she gets a proper burial."

In a flash his face went hard and any trace of sadness vanished. He turned away from her, in the process shaking her hand from his shoulder.

"No." He heaved his chest and became tense again.

She stared at his back in disbelief. Had she perhaps said the wrong thing? She shook her head, no.

"No? You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"All right then- I'll go myself." And she left him alone.

She could understand what it was like to be hurt. She knew all too well what it was like to lose someone who was near and dear to the heart. Sarah realized this was another side to Jareth. It was not a side she liked. No. She herself had shut herself out from others; had pulled away when she couldn't face the pain. But to refuse the last moments that the beloved face could be seen, to deny that last mental photograph- she could not fathom. She found that her cheeks were burning and that she was struggling to hold back frustrated tears as she found Yvonne and asked after the burial. A procession was preparing to leave. Yvonne brought her a cloak and they joined the group.

Yvonne would have asked where the king was, but when she looked into her lady's eyes and saw the water swimming, she refrained. She walked next to her in the fading light. Several goblins walked ahead bearing Ophelia's casket. Around them others gathered to witness the once loved healer and doctor's burial. Everyone held a single candle in their hand. In the evening the air became cold, and Yvonne had to point out the hood that hung down her lady's back. Yvonne had a never-ending respect for the savior of the Underground, and to see her walk in the funeral procession for the woman who tried to kill her lord, only increased that feeling.

Looking down into the hole that would soon swallow up Ophelia, Sarah shivered. Part of her wanted to be sick at the thought that she had killed this woman. The other part was determined to show Jareth what was right, and this was right. She looked up into the eyes of the goblin on-lookers. He was no where to be seen in their midst. She wished that he had come. She wasn't exactly too sure of their relationship, or for that matter who exactly she had been. All that she knew, that she truly did believe was that at heart this woman had been good and had loved Jareth. In the crowd Sprout moved. She recalled the look that had burned through Jareth's eyes when she had stood hovering over him- life and death hanging in a tender balance. There had been love there. She felt an old familiar scar ache some where next to her heart. Yes she understood the hurt.

Something soft brushed past her fingers and a hand suddenly enclosed her own. Leather squeezed and tightened around her wrist as if calling on her for support. She was breathing a sigh of relief before she even let herself look up into the face that she was confident was there. He had come. He stood there tense and silent, but there. She squeezed back giving her support. As the sun finally set Ophelia's casket was in the ground. Next to her came Jareth's voice whispering the deads' last rights, "The earth receive you and use you. May life begin where this one did end." Other voices mixed in and the weight that she was helping to support became shared as all participated, " All has been given and much as been taken away. Rest soul, rest." He leaned forward and scooped up a hand full of dirt. It took every last bit of him to raise his hand and throw the dirt upon the casket. He felt Sarah squeezing his fingers and he let the dead be buried.

Every goblin that stood there in turn also threw a hand full of earth. It was a communal burial, symbolic of everyone acknowledging the death and the release. If their king could let go, then they all could too. Though it was a touching ceremony Jareth knew that only himself and a few others would carry over the emotions into tomorrow. The smallness of a goblin's mind did not permit long attention spans, even where it concerned death. He glanced over at Sarah realizing that she too would remember. It felt good to know that he would have someone to share it with.

"So you came," she said as the last goblin walked away.

"Yes."

She pulled the cloak closer around her. "What made you decide to change your mind?"

He sighed before he answered and held her hand in both of his. "Knowing that she would have done the same for me. Besides," he continued looking down at her. "with such a bright future a head of me, I couldn't hold onto the past." And with that they turned back inside and left the past.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: PREPARATIONS

CHAPTER 25: PREPARATIONS

Plans for the ceremony were started immediately. First and foremost was the announcement that the king had indeed found love and was loved in return. All of the Underground needed to be reassured that the prophecy had come to pass. Sarah saw Sprout off back to the Elvan Wood to make the announcement to all of his kindred. Before he mounted his horse, he stood and took a good long look at his companion. She smiled at him. "It's turning out to be quite the happy ending, isn't it Sprout?"

"Oh it is. Lord Earthendale and Lady Cottonwood will be so thrilled to hear that a proper ritual is taking place. The messenger bird returned yesterday with a message- they await me with much eagerness. I'll return soon." He mounted. "With every elf in tow!" He rode off. Hobbes barked after him, expressing his own eagerness and excitement.

Inside she wandered around the halls until she found Jareth. He was down in the servants' quarters, in particular the section in which Froud worked in. A spacious room had been set up to hold large dowel rods rolled thick with fabrics. Any and every sort of material that could be worked into a garment was at Froud's dispense. At the center of the room an awkward machine with many legs and arms stretched and spun its wire frame to create new cloths. As Sarah walked in the machine was in motion moving thread and needle through its creation process. Several apprentices monitored the process and in the midst stood the fastidious Froud. His hands were flying in all directions expressing and emphasizing some idea. Listening intently in front of him stood Jareth. As she walked up Froud turned and pulled a long piece of gold satin from a dowel. "It's tradition," she heard him say.

"What is?" she asked reaching Jareth's side.

"Wearing gold," he replied taping a finger to his chin. "But," he took the satin and held it across her shoulders. "I'm not too sure this quite suites you. Yet then again what am I thinking- you'd look the most ravishing in nothing." Laughing he kissed her forehead.

Down in Froud's world Sarah soon began to learn the traditions of an Underground wedding ceremony. Known as a Union Ritual it was a multi-faceted event that was more extravagant than any Hollywood affair. While she had been getting the guest list together, Froud and Jareth had started on the ritual attire. With gold as the main color all other schemes were going to enhance and glorify its presence. Both her and Jareth's outfits were going to be a combination of white and gold. The white represented the innocence of the love represented, and the gold represented the royalty of Fae. As Jareth once again stretched a piece of cloth across her shoulders, Sarah found herself smiling.

"Now," he started returning her grin with one of his own. "Not only is it tradition to wear gold, but there are also certain flowers and jewels that will be worn."

"All right."

"Froud, I think that perhaps a silk should be used instead of the satin."

Froud appeared with a smaller roll of fabric. He adjusted a dainty pair of spectacles on his nose. "Oh, silk- of course! Ahh, Miss Sarah you will be absolutely breath taking! The jewels will caress your skin and the gold will enhance your color."

"She will look exquisite"

"Now I must be going back to my work. If you like your majesty can return later to see the final sketches of the apparel." He bowed toward Jareth.

"Yes of course. Come along my dear." He led her up into the main part of the castle.

The day went by with Jareth pointing out all of the various realms of the Fae that would need to be informed of the event. Jareth was most insistent on this point- not a single Fae could be forgotten. He pulled out yet another map depicting someone else's home. There was a vast world that lay beyond the Underground. For the first time Sarah realized that the Underground was more of a realm inside a whole other world, no, universe. She looked in wonder at the illustrations. The castle was going to be filled with all sorts of Fae. Laughing inside herself, Sarah wondered if the Tooth Fairy would make an appearance.

Yvonne went from being a lady in waiting to a secretary that day. She was more than willing to do anything that the savior of the Underground could wish for. And to please her lord and master Jareth- she would give her life for him if he would ever ask it of her. She watched her daughter run ahead of her- she would do anything to insure a better chance at life for her. They were on their way to assist Sarah with the guest list. They came along the gallery and went into the small study room. Sarah started when the small goblin came running in. "A thousand pardons my lady!" apologized Yvonne coming in after her. "But she does love to move about so."

"Oh it's all right. She just surprised me."

Yvonne began to speak, in what Sarah assumed was her native tongue. She took hold of her daughter and Sarah heard sharp, hissing, crackling noises coming from her. To her it sounded more like harsh gibberish.

"There my lady, my daughter will remain calm for us to work."

They sat on either side of the small desk. "She is your daughter then?"

"Yes. My pride and joy." A look of absolute tenderness passed over her face.

Sarah looked over the goblin to find that the creases in her face weren't quite as harsh as so many others were. She wondered about Yvonne- why was she so different from the other goblins? The other lady goblins rarely ever came near her, but Yvonne was more than willing to spend nearly every waking moment in her presence. "Well, how about that guest list?"


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26 "IT FELT SO REAL

CHAPTER 26 "IT FELT SO REAL."

The Moon rose and lighted the courtyard. It's silver glow shivered on the silver leaves and sparkled off of statues. Walking into its fullness Jareth inhaled deeply and gave a satisfied sigh. It had been three days since everything had been made official. She officially loved him; she officially was going to marry him; and she was officially going to stay with him. And all most all of the Fae knew now. He closed his eyes and allowed his skin to bathe in the pureness of the Moon's glow- feeling its rays wash over him. Soon would come the Full Moon and he would teach her all about honoring the Moon. Absently he reached for his pendant that hung around his neck.

The thought occurred to him that there was much more to his up coming Union Ritual then his own peace of mind. Sarah and him were going to be responsible for securing his kind. He had been the last one for so long, and for so long he had planned on living forever. Ruling and existing without any hopes for the future. But now- now there would be children, an heir to the throne. His fragile flower would bear his children; the continuation of what would surely be a long line of goblin kings and queens. Flicking his pendent a stray thought caught his attention, and Jareth suddenly wondered if indeed he was the last one.

Lebanon. It was a name he had not thought of for centuries, but a name that had been ever present. It was a name that had lane entwined with the Entity, being very much as one and the same. A coldness passed over him and he shuddered. That name had been his brother's. Gracious Moon- could he still refer to him as family? No, he had been a betrayer; a Fae driven to brash actions by his own folly, by nothing out of his control. _He is dead_, he reasoned with himself. _Nothing lives in the Outer Darkness_. He passed a hand over his eyes. The very name made him feel so cold.

…………………………………………..

Exhausted Sarah laid herself down on the bed. Her mind reeled with the names of hundreds upon hundreds of Faes whom had been invited. To her delighted surprise the Tooth Fairy was invited. She smiled to herself- she had always thought that the Tooth Fairy had been her mother in a pair of plastic wings. The name fell into place among the mental list that ran through her brain. It had been an incredibly exhausting last three days, and now all she wanted to do was sleep.

A servant had been in earlier to light the small fireplace in her bedchamber. She felt the warmth cross her face as she rolled to her side. Tomorrow Jareth and her were going to take a break from all the preparations and were going to ride out on the promised tour of the gardens. He also had promised to discuss checking in on Toby. How she longed to see her brother again. As she tugged the covers around her shoulders she half wished that she were with him tonight. Sitting on the edge of his bed she would tell him one of her many stories, and he would listen all too eagerly. _Well_, she thought sleepily. _Jareth has promised that I'll see him again_. She began to drift.

To her drowsy mind it felt as if she had only been sleeping for a few minutes, but it had grown immensely cold for such a short lapse of time. A shiver passed over her. She tried to reason with herself that at least an hour had to have gone by. She opened her eyes expecting the warmth of the fire. A shadow moved between her and the light. Throwing all sense of precaution aside she started up, demanding, "Who's there?"

The shadow was gone, but lingered around the outside of the firelight.

A slight movement across the bed, a familiar scent, and a hand upon her arm- she knew that there was no need for alarm. It didn't surprise her that he would try something like this. His passionate nature had to lend itself to some rash actions. Still though- he was sitting with her on her bed.

His hand found her waist, his fingers flexed gently. She reached over and felt the coldness of the leather that bound it. "Jareth, really, you shouldn't be in here," she scolded him, trying not to smile. In response he pulled her back against him and kissed her shoulder and then her neck.

_Oh that's a hard one to fight_, she admitted. He smelt wonderful. His hand was determined to understand the width of her waist. "Really now Jareth," she began as he kissed her skin yet again. "Stop it! We can't and you know it." And she tugged herself away.

For a few seconds she felt triumphant. He would turn understanding and ask her to forgive him. Of course she would- she understood the longing as well. Her cheeks were burning. Instead though he seized her roughly and flung her back against the bed. She yelped in surprise and her mind went into a frenzy. _Not like this_ she thought as his form blocked out all signs of the fire's light. "Jareth!" she exclaimed. _He said he wouldn't do anything to-_ He was upon her and kissing her. She struggled- kicking wildly. Air came sharply in through her teeth, "No!"

The room was silent. Sarah bolted up, struggling against the air, and hurriedly looked around. She was alone. Awkwardly she wiped beads of sweat from her face. The room was fairly warm, and the fire illuminated all most every corner. She got up and went to her door- it was still locked. Across the room the windows were shielded in the red curtains. Nothing stirred. "It was just a dream," she mumbled to herself, relaxing. She climbed back into bed. "But it felt so real." She cast another long look around the room. Pulling up the covers she felt safe and warm again.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: NEPHILE THE WATER NYMPH

CHAPTER 27: NEPHILE THE WATER NYMPH

The sun was incredibly bright, but it was a welcome sight. Sarah squinted and blinked about. Jareth was supposed to be bringing two horses around so that he could take her on the promised tour of the gardens. She stood atop the steps that led down from the north veranda and squinting again she slipped on her riding gloves. A horse neighed and she looked to find Jareth approaching. He pulled two saddled horses behind him. "Are you ready to meet Nephile?" he asked.

"Are we actually going to see the water nymph?"

"If she's in the right mood," he started helping her mount. "Then we shall definitely see her out playing on the water." He then mounted and started out into the gardens.

They passed the familiar bushes and flowers that they had seen on the day that she had agreed to marry him. He led her quickly through this first part of the garden. Beyond him Sarah saw trees that followed a curving line down away into the distance. She determined that the trees followed the river. _And in them Nephile makes her home_. She was excited about seeing the water nymph. The dense foliage continued within the trees. Beneath their towering bows pastel flowers thrived. They danced lively when the horses passed, issuing forth a very soothing scent. Since the elves she had been among goblins who were horribly dirty creatures, and now to be among beauty again- it was revitalizing.

Jareth came slowly to a halt. He knew that nymphs could be fickle creatures and he did not wish to scare Nephile away. He turned toward Sarah and putting his finger to his lips he motioned for her to be silent. Then he dismounted, waving for her to follow him. Coming close he whispered in her ear, "Just beyond that last tangled mass of trees lies the river. Now I'm going to go on, on foot and see if Nephile is about. You stay here. Don't worry, " he then whispered as her eyes went wide. "You'll be perfectly safe. I'll be right back." He tied his horse's reigns to a tree and silently vanished into the trees.

The trees thinned and he hunched over in the foliage. The shore itself was only a yard or so wide and he clearly saw the water's edge. He kneeled on the moist ground and watched the water for a sign of the nymph. A wind moved and rustled the leaves- he saw the water ripple. Faintly, ever so softly, his elvan senses heard the tingle of bells. Nephile was near.

Quickly he went back for Sarah. This was going to be too beautiful of a sight for her to miss. Inside the trees with him she could sense that something was near. When they knelt down in the same place near the water's edge it didn't take long for the wind to stir things up again. This time the bell sound could be clearly heard. Once again he put his finger to his lips and they inched closer to the shore.

In her time within the Underground Sarah had seen many things. She had come face to face and fought with creatures who seemed to be shadows moving against blackness; things that believed they were those that Lord Earthendale had said, "evil breathes and births." Now in sharp contrast she saw a being of white on white. At first she thought it was the sun playing off of the water, but the light lifted itself off of the water and swayed though the air. This light branched from a form of prism colors that shifted in smooth flowing, ways. All most unknowingly "Nephile" escaped her lips in an airy breath. She felt Jareth next to her and gently took her hand. It was an entrancing sight for the eyes.

The nymph shifted across the water. It glided and swayed, sending the bell tuning ripples before it and trailing them behind. The bright light that issued forth from its center illuminated the entire forest. Sarah saw pieces of the prism within break off and fly about. They reminded her of faeries. The wind came again and this time it whispered, "Sarah."

Jareth at first was hesitant to let her respond. Centuries ago when the agreement had been passed that the river was to be shared, the nymph had vanished from all most all society. Jareth's own father had never actually spoken with Nephile. The nature within the Labyrinth as well as many other loyal creatures had sent the requests and messages to and fro. Even Jareth himself had only communicated through messages and signs, and now the nymph was in full view calling for Sarah. His arm tensed as he looked toward her and found that in contrast to his perplexed face she gazed at the nymph in awe. Several of the dashing lights moved near and in their glow Sarah began to walk.

She wasn't afraid. Everything felt good. Purity streamed along side the glowing arms. She reached the water's edge and the nymph beckoned her own. She stepped into the water. As her ankles and then her caves became wet and her dress began soaking up the water, Nephile's glory surrounded her. Some where within the folds of light she made out a peering face. Two white holes barred themselves amongst the prism colors. She heard her name again, "Sarah" and the nymph began to speak,

"Sarah, Savoir of the Underground, thou art a welcome sight. Thou art the reason that so many of us can be seen again. Evil drove so many creatures into hiding, and now," a sudden burst of flying lights came streaking down. "Now we can dance in the open again."

Sarah felt her dress beginning to cling to her upper legs. Nephile's voice was so melodic, more enticing than any elf singing. Abruptly the flying lights dimmed and several returned to the center prism.

"But I am afraid dear Sarah that thy trials and troubles are not yet quite gone."

"W-w-what?" she stammered, daring to speak before she could consider the possible consequences, "Whatever do you mean?"

In response a long glowing arm moved out and fully illuminated Jareth who stood where Sarah had left him. The nymph beckoned him and soon he stood soaking up the water next to her.

"Jareth, king of the goblins… thou art not the last of thy kind- the seed of your father lives on in yet another." The nymph let this knowledge weigh heavily in the air before continuing.

For Jareth the revelation caused his chest to burn in rage. He knew of whom the nymph spoke- his brother lived. There was no other kin. He had watched in cold detachment as his mother had been laid within the earth. An elf had officiated at the ceremony for her, but no elf came at his father's death. His had been a crude burial. "Get him in the ground before he begins to stink!" Jareth had commanded before returning to the castle. If he remembered right only enough goblins were present to lift the casket and put it into the earth. No rights were spoken. Jareth knew that he had only his parents- now decayed and packed down tightly- and Lebanon his brother in exile who remained alive. He suddenly remembered that Kastrel had indeed warned him of movement in that Outer Darkness.

Sarah felt fear in the nymph's statement. It was a fear that was cold. Had this same coldness touched her before? Yes it had touched her before and it had tasted her. This coldness had come and physically forced itself upon her last night. She was sure of it. Was it this kin of Jareth's that inflicted the coldness? Or just his power? The thought that someone had indeed been in her room, with the morbid desire to forcibly take her made her sick. It hadn't been a dream. 'Was it him?' she wanted to demand of the nymph. But then Jareth would know.

Both of them shivered.

"To what end this knowledge shall come I do not know. I do not see, I only know what all of everything tells me. Hold her to thyself." Light pressed gently around them. Naturally their arms found each other and held tight, feeling the other's wet clothing and hearing the other's heart beat. "For thou art one in mind now act a one. Keep nothing secret, for in secret much has been done. Savoir of the Underground," Nephile continued as if remembering something. "Rest assured thy brother is well."

Quickly the prism center began to swell and be filled with the bright light. All arms that had stretched, all lights that had danced, swirled and gathered themselves into it. Then ever so smoothly the bright light became transparent. It faded and Sarah looked to find only the sun reflecting off the water. She realized then that she was soaked clear up to her waist. Jareth's body next to her was cool and also wet.

She made to move, to go back to the shore, but he stayed her. He was not ready to leave the water that Nephile had just touched. At this moment, this water was holy and he needed the nymph's special touch to cleanse him, to help him through this new pain. The woman standing beside him helped. Her body- legs, waist, breasts, arms, skin, bone- all of her, mixed with the water. Together, it offered him comfort. He mustered courage to tell her what exactly the nymph's words meant. "I- I have a brother," he managed to say.

"I know," came the simple reply.

"Did the elves tell you?"

"Yes."

"He's my twin."

"I know."

"I thought for sure he was…dead."

"We all did."

"He's the one…who…" He found he couldn't actually say what his brother had done. Sarah turned her body to him and held him.

Silent they both tugged themselves free of the river. Standing on the shore more than their clothes seemed heavy- the very air was filled with the pressure of the nymph's revelation. She glanced at Jareth as he swung his ridding cape up around his shoulder. His face was distant. Still silent they went back to the horses, where all he said was, "We need to dry off some before we ride back." He found them a small clearing just outside the trees where they could lay out and dry.

Jareth watched as Sarah sat down on the grass and lay back with her eyes closed. There were things that needed to be talked about- she needed to know of the danger that Lebanon could cause. She needed to know that if she stayed- **If!** He caught himself. **If she stayed?** Would she leave him alone in the Underground to eternally fight with his rivaling brother if she knew of the danger? The Moon protect him! He laid back and looked at her. **For in secret much has been done…** It wouldn't be right to not tell her. He sat up and leaned over her, "Sarah-"

"I know."

"What?"

"I know that without me you, with that Entity inside you, would have destroyed the entire Underground. The elves," she started opening her eyes. "told me everything. I don't think though they thought he was still alive."

He blinked surprised. "No one thought he was. I was never completely sure either way. I wanted to believe he was dead; that with the Entity gone all my other troubles would vanish with it." He paused. Something she had said became apparent to him. "You came all the same though? Despite knowing what a monster I had become, despite our past, you came?"

Even with all of the time that had passed she still found it hard to explain why. There had been something, a need to know she wasn't crazy, to know the truth. She saw herself standing in her room again, staring in awe at the projected Goblin King. "I just knew; knew that you needed me. Honestly Jareth," she began, her face loosing any trace of the memory. "How dangerous is your brother?"

"I don't know. In the Outer Darkness I can't see very clearly. It's not a part that I'm profoundly connected to."

"But it's part of the Underground. Don't you rule the Underground?"

"Yes, but… Here," he rolled over and pointed at the sky. Several fattening clouds were leisurely floating along. He pointed at one and with his fingertip manipulated it into a one large circle. "This is the Underground, and these other circles are the places within my kingdom. Now everything outside the Underground is part of the Realm of the Fae, and in a different circle would be your world with everything broken down in accordance. Now as part of the Underground there is also the Outer Darkness, also known as the Outer Limits. It is a place where all law breakers are banished. It cuts awkwardly across all most all of the sections of my kingdom." He took his finger and drew a line sectioning off the Outer Darkness. Immediately the cut off portion turned grey. "It is literally in shadow and I cannot see through it."

"Can you at least sense things?"

"Yes."

"So did what Nephile said surprise you?"

"No, but it did complicate things. I have known for some time now that there had been movement at the edge of the Outer Darkness. You were some where within the Labyrinth though and so much of my energy was focused on you."

"Even without me you would have been too distracted by the Entity to have done anything. Some how Jareth all things work together for good."

Dry and ready for food they mounted their horses and went back towards the castle. Sarah realized, as the light dimmed and dusk grew near, that her own secret had not been revealed. Nephile's revelation had indeed complicated things- forces were at work, he had power, and the Entity had really been only the first of her troubles. At least her brother was safe. That was a comfort. Despite the new impending confrontation, she could rest her mind about him.

She looked at Jareth as they came upon the two winged gargoyles. She would be safe with him. By accepting his proposal, by turning the screw of her dancing princess, she had agreed to help him and to stay with him.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: THE BOOK OF PROPHECY

CHAPTER 28: THE BOOK OF PROPHECY

Just beyond the Elvan Wood there is a place where a river runs hungrily. Standing on the shore one can hear its belly bubbling- the water roars and crashes about. When the breeze moves one can even feel how cold it is; all most arctic compared to the springtime of the elves. One though cannot see the other shoreline. It is a place in shadow, hidden from the sight of good-doers and faithful Underground servants. It is a crossing place. It is the start of the Outer Darkness.

Both elves and goblins keep a diligent watch over this river. Any one who crosses and touches shore on the opposite side is never allowed to return. It is one of the few things that elves and goblins will do in unison without complaint- protecting, guarding, and reporting. Both understand the balance in separating good and evil, and clearly labeling that grey line of crossing. Only once had there ever been an exception.

At one point, just where the river begins to make a curve toward the Waste Lands and become shallow, a peninsula shoots out and the two shores barely touch. If one were ridding towards the piece of land from the Waste Lands there would all most be a clear path through a thinned out section of trees. This is the place of banishment. It is where the former head guard of the Goblin City had walked and then swallowed up by the shadows.

The head of the Goblin Watch set on a horse halfway down this peninsula. For the past two weeks he had been on guard and for those two weeks, at infrequent intervals, he had sensed movement. There was grey moving on grey. At one moment he had actually been sure of movement- a massive black ball had shot across the length of the shoreline. Immediately he had sent word by Kastrel to the king that something was amiss- today though he saw nothing. Yawning he turned the horse to tread along toward the trees.

Abruptly he heard clamoring coming from the denser side of the forest. Several goblins were running about as if dodging a wild animal. For a moment the head of the Goblin Watch tensed- what could be causing such a commotion? A rider became visible through the trees and a mounted elf came pounding onto the shoreline. Recognizing the king's colors on the saddle he galloped his horse toward the elf. Someone yelled "Sprout!" and several of the Elf Watch came running as well.

Sprout had come by the way of the hidden path through the Labyrinth. He had passed by the last curved wall to be ridding along a straight path to this very spot. He had helped the Watch the night that he and his companions had found Wild Cherry. He found himself remembering that night- her frightened face and the unease of knowing that something good had touched the other shore. He remembered hearing the unreal screeches as they helped her through the place of crossing. It had been a complicated maneuver. He knew that it had only been by the grace of the Moon that they had been successful. Now today he came upon the Watch to tell them that Wild Cherry and the king were to perform a union ceremony. He came to a rough halt in front of his kindred.

"You Sprout, what brings you out this far from the shelter of the wood?" asked one of them.

"I come from the Goblin City. I've returned from protecting the Savior of the Underground."

"What?" several voices gasped.

"The King of the Goblins will wed the Savior of the Underground. Show me the way to Lord Earthendale and Lady Cottonwood."

Lord Earthendale had been home for a week. Since the teaching of Wild Cherry and the beginning of her journey he had been travelling to every elvan settlement in the wood. He had left Cousin Danellion's house the day after Wild Cherry's departure. From there he had passed the place of crossing, heard reports from the guards, and had then moved on. Much to his dismay he had seen many relatives who had seen their last Full Moon. The week before arriving home to his sister he had whispered the Dead's Rights to a child who had not been born strong enough- "the earth receive you and use you. May life begin where this one did end. All has been given and much has been taken away. Rest soul, rest."

He had arrived home in time to feel the Earth shiver with delight at the departure of the Entity. As he sat reading a massive book he glanced up at his sister- all ready he was convinced that he could see the changes occurring on her face. Their father would have been so proud. He looked back inside the book, and gently turned a page that resembled more of a fall-colored leaf than paper. It crackled and then lay down softly. He then heard galloping and left his book and went to the nearest tunnel to see who would be arriving.

"Lord Earthendale! Lady Cottonwood! My lord and my lady!"

Sprout had returned. Exiting the tunnel, he greeted the young elf with a grin. "All the flowers must be smiling. You arrive home bearing his majesty's colors and you look as young as the day that you were born. Greetings Sprout!"

"My Lord Earthendale." He dismounted and knelt before him. Not a second passed before Lord Earthendale was lifting him up and holding him in an embrace.

"Well done young Sprout. Well done."

Sprout faltered and knew not what to say to him. He patted his shoulder and merely said, "Thank you."

Lord Earthendale pulled away. "So you return with news? Yes we felt the change. The messenger pigeon arrived safely too. The Moon bless her- Wild Cherry has committed the ultimate act of love."

"She has not yet my lord."

"What? But she came in time- we felt the Entity leave."

"Yes my lord, but she performs the ultimate act in about a month's time. The Goblin King shall take a wife."

He told them everything. Perched on a comfortable toad stool and sipping dandelion tea he told his lord and lady every detail he could recall: entering the Labyrinth with the fuzz ball Hobbes; fighting the Night Crawlers; being rescued by Kastrel and Yvonne; and seeing Wild Cherry safely into the arms of the king. "Night Crawlers?" Lady Cottonwood tisked. "Nasty creatures! Who in their right mind would have asked them for help?"

"Ophelia." Sprout glanced at them over his mug.

"Good heavens- the healer and doctor?" asked Lord Earthendale.

"Yes."

"But she of all the Fae should know better. She has treated the wounds of those who have survived an attack. Such foolishness!"

"Don't speak too wrongly of the dead my lord."

"She is dead?"

"The Entity ensnared her. In her madness she would have killed Jareth. Wild Cherry intervened hardly in time. She now lies buried next to his majesty's parents."

Lady Cottonwood lowered her face. "The earth receive her and use her."

"Such is life," her brother remarked. "Her death in return for his life, for our lives. How does the king fair with her departure?"

"Well enough. He saw her properly buried. I think it was a comfort to know it was not her true self dying, but rather it was the bonds of the Entity being broken."

Lord Earthendale nodded approvingly. "Wise words Sprout. Finish your tea and let us move on to the details of this most welcome Union Ritual." He sipped his tea.

Lady Cottonwood soon excused herself. There were many preparations to be made, she explained, ritual attire to be done up and gifts to be arranged. With her gone her brother drummed his fingers thoughtfully on the table. With a sigh he leaned his head on his hand. Sprout took notice. He had expected his lordship to engage himself in the preparations along side Lady Cottonwood, to show much more joy. He realized that there was indeed a mixture of emotions to be felt- the good healer and doctor had been a close friend. He heard him sigh again. "Something troubles you my lord?" he ventured.

"Oh young Sprout there are times when a wise elf as myself wishes he had someone wiser to seek council with. I have no father, as you know he has since passed on."

"Yes, and a wise elf he was."

"Hmmm indeed. You see Sprout I've been reading a book. It is a wonderful book. It's there on the desk- fetch it here. The only problem Sprout is that I cannot make any sense of it."

Sprout rose and went to the desk. The book he found lying there was dark and thick. It was old too- the edgings were worn thin and the corners flipped out from over use. He lifted it thoughtfully. It was light despite its size, but considered it still had a certain weight that was uncommon. Turning it over in his hands he realized what book he was holding. He turned toward Lord Earthendale.

"It's the Book of Prophecy." The awe was obvious in his voice.

"Yes. Come now, bring it here." He took hold of it and gently opened it. He spread its leaf pages wide against the table. He flipped a few and laid his hands against a particular two. "Now you know how the Book of Prophecy works, right?"

"It writes as our world evolves. One's personal prophecy may remain blank for years until an event occurs that concerns you."

"Correct. When it is silent we must go on living and working, pursuing good. When it speaks we must follow it, or we destroy our world's balance."

"I agree with you Lord Earthendale- truer words could not be spoken. But something ails you my lord, whose prophecy do you read that makes you so unhappy?"

"That is my problem Sprout- I do not know whose prophecy I read. A week ago I was preparing for my journey home. That night as I slept I had a terrible dream: I was standing on a small hill just outside the walls of the Labyrinth. I faced north and a great blackness overtook the skyline. In my dream I knew I looked upon the Outer Limits. I felt the weight of the evil within bearing down on me. From out of the blackness a dark figure walked. I struggled within myself for I did not know whether to bow before him or flee from his presence. I awoke with the images of goblins flashing behind my eye lids.

"I altered my course home enough to pass by the Tower of Knowledge, and I brought forth the Book of Prophecy. I read the fulfillment of Jareth's love, and the departure of the Entity, but then the book went blank. It was as if the power of the Underground could not think of the right words to continue on. I really wanted to believe that it was a relief so overwhelming that even the powers within could not voice their joy. The dark figure walked beside me though, and in my inner most thoughts I knew that the Book of Prophecy would soon speak again." He stopped and blankly starred ahead.

Sprout leaned forward and tried to glance at the pages, but Lord Earthendale's fingers were spread like two giant fans over the words. "And did it my lord?"

"Yes, it did speak again." He suddenly went pale. "Lebanon lives."


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 COLDNESS IN THE CASTLE

CHAPTER 29 COLDNESS IN THE CASTLE

Sarah tapped her finger against her lips.

It was a week before the wedding, and Jareth and she had not spoken any more concerning the nymph's words. She was determined to stay whatever may happen. She hopped her actions were reassuring to Jareth. She could sense his unease. The nymph's words had scratched at some long dormant scare. To live for years as a slave to a power that used you as a host; to then taste freedom and love, only to find you were not safe- she shivered.

She could not leave him. For years she had avoided him, trying to live the "normal" life. It was a life though in which she had never felt she was truly herself. Medications had tried to mask her desires; doctors had tried to channel her wants into things they were not. Here in the Underground with all the fantastic creatures, unfamiliar powers, and the art of living and dying by the Book of Prophecy- this world was her home. Even though there was pending danger, there was also fulfilled love.

She did miss her brother. To know he was safe was not enough. She needed to be near him, hear his voice. Remembering her stepmother's reaction to the porcelain unicorn, she knew that he would feel more at home here as well. Jareth set up a watch on the nearest crossing point and if all was still safe she would go to her brother before the wedding.

The wedding- there was so much to what all the Fae called a "Union Ritual." Delicately everyone was trying to blend the traditions of the Underground and Sarah's world. Here there were many flowers and scents that played important parts in the ceremony. From her world she pulled in the exchanging of rings. Tonight she was to learn what was to be expected of her the morning of the ceremony.

She went to her desk and retrieved a small box. Inside held one other very important piece to the ceremony. It was her gift to Jareth- a solid gold hoop earring. As part of his morning preparation, Lord Earthendale would come and pierce his left ear. Only married male Fae were allowed to have their ear pierced. She had helped design the hoop: three small diamonds followed the curve of the hoop. Lord Earthendale and his sister were waiting for her in library. She put the box in a small pocket on her dress and turned to leave.

Abruptly she felt as if the whole room had shifted. Like a malfunctioning merry-go-round the room had spun, blurring all the furniture, and then stopped as if the gears were rusted. She swayed and put her hand on the desk steadying herself. Exhaling she saw her breath form a cloud and slowly evaporate. The room had turned ice cold. She saw another cloud form as her breathing quickened; she was beginning to panic. Was he here too? Had he come to finish what he had started? With that thought she bolted for the door, ran out, and slammed it hard behind her. The hallway was warm.

………………..

Jareth rubbed his fingers together.

He had just spent a good two hours talking with Lord Earthendale. It felt wonderful to have an elf back in the castle. It meant things were good, things were in order; things were being done right.

Lord Earthendale had just risen when suddenly Jareth felt his hands go cold. He was without his gloves, and his first thought was to go retrieve them from his bedroom. Then he realized that he hadn't been wearing gloves except when riding; the weather was warming and he hadn't the need for them. He took a look at the elf's face. The elf had just thought something; it was important, but going unspoken. Lord Earthendale tightened his grasp on his own thoughts, and turned to leave.

"Lord Earthendale." He felt his fingers again. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Why do you ask Jareth?"

He became aware that his whole body was cold. He focused in on his eyes. "You brought it with you, didn't you?"

"It is with my belongings, yes."

**You're blocking me…**

"Jareth I don't know what you want me to tell you. You're connected with the Underground, you feel every living thing good or evil. Surely you must know more than I could ever tell you."

"I feel; I feel a good deal, but I don't see anything unless permitted."

"I am no different."

"Then why bring the Book of Prophecy with you?"

He considered carefully his reply, "I think Jareth that the day after you and Wild Cherry are one, you will know much more."

"Is there time to wait?"

"I hope so." He left feeling his own chilled fingers.

………………..

Neither Lord Earthendale nor Lady Cottonwood was waiting in the library for her. She waited for them while standing in a block of sun shine that poured in through a large window. She let her body soak in the warmth. She turned when she heard the door open and saw Lord Earthendale. She went to greet him. "Your lordship." She extended her hand and felt his. "Your hand, it's chilled."

"Yes."

She held onto him a few seconds longer. "We'll sit at the table by the window to warm you." She let go and turned back to the streaming sun light.

Something about her hand had felt different. He considered his fingers, rubbing them gently together. In the last twenty-fours hours an event had transpired that had changed her, had changed Jareth. He had told the Savior of the Underground so much, but there was an infinite more to tell her. Was it right to keep things from her, or from the king for that matter? The Book of Prophecy had spoken and yet, he, Lord of the Elves, hadn't spoken. He looked at Wild Cherry- her face twitched unconsciously. The poor girl- something had happened. He approached the sun light and said simply, "What happened?"

Sarah heard Nephile's admonishment run through her head- keep nothing secret, for in secret much has been done. Oh, but she was ashamed. Ashamed that Lebanon had been in her room. Ashamed for not telling Jareth. This new world, this Underground, was so full of threats, of uncertainties. Was loving Jareth enough for her to keep her sanity? She was crying and telling Lord Earthendale everything before she could stop herself. "I'm just so confused. Nephile's words seemed so comforting, but what do I do? Why me? Isn't love supposed to conquer all?" She surprised herself at how angry she sounded. "And Jareth- he's turned so gentle now- all of his focus is on this Union Ritual. He does nothing to tempt me or seduce me, but just stays focused. Ever sweet, ever trusting! But he keeps all his history bottled up and expects me to figure things out!"

Lord Earthendale offered her an embrace, and she went into his arms gratefully. "You poor sweet girl," he soothed her. "We were all so desperate for you to come back Wild Cherry- we needed you here. You should know that we, myself or Jareth, are not hiding things from you, we are not withholding information to make your mind race. We know so little about what goes on in the Outer Darkness- we are trying to make things right."

"But what could Lebanon possibly want with me? His problem is with his brother not me."

"You helped his brother; you altered his plans to destroy Jareth. You in all your beauty, in all your innocence, flung his scheme right back in his face. My guess is you've angered him.

"Now, Wild Cherry," he hesitated. "I am going to tell you some things that, well, that may have contributed to Lebanon's interest in you. Come, come, dry your eyes."

He pulled her away and offered her a handkerchief.

"Thank you. What more responsibility can I possibly take on? What in becoming queen, I'll also become Fae?"

He cocked his head in surprise. "You are more intuitive than you give yourself credit for. That is, but one of things I wanted to talk to you about today."

"Comes as a little surprise."

"You will enable Jareth to carry on his race; Lebanon will not have that honor. Jareth is only slightly aware of the impact that your union will have on our world. He has to come to grips with the idea that his brother lives."

She sniffed. "Will- will it come to him having to kill his brother?"

"I don't know. The Book of Prophecy has not revealed that much. According to our law, one Fae cannot kill another. It is forbidden." He considered something she had said earlier. "You said, that Jareth, has done nothing to tempt you or seduce you- are you wanting him to do something contrary?"

Her cheeks blushed slightly. "I- I didn't mean, that I wanted him to…to do anything prior to the Union Ritual, but…."

"I'm sorry- this is awkward for you to talk with me, a male, about. Forgive me."

"It's alright. It's just he used to, to be more playful. His worries seem to have tempered his flirtaeousness."

"Ah, I see. I'll have word with him on that. In the mean time, don't dwell on Lebanon. He is not really here. He will do anything to cause mischief, but he cannot actually any physical harm."


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30 Crossing Over

CHAPTER 30 Crossing Over

"Now there's no guarantee that he'll even be able to see you."

"I know."

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

It was three days before the wedding. Much to Sarah's delight the crossing point that Jareth had been watching was deemed steady ready for use. At the advice of Lord Earthendale both had put their suspicions aside and dwelt upon what good was happening to them. Some private words came later between her and Lady Cottonwood- womanly advice that would help ease the tension between them. She smiled as Jareth turned and reached for her hand.

The chosen place of crossing was actually within the castle. High in one of the towers a place existed. It had been chosen for several different reasons, the main one being that Jareth felt he would have the best control in a familiar and secure environment. Another being that it was a simple crossing, involving a mirror. He opened a door and walked in to a room furnished only with a simple bed and a large oval mirror that stood in a corner. She immediately went to the mirror and looked at herself. At first glance there seemed to be nothing special, but then she realized that occasionally her image rippled as if the glass was liquid. "This is it?"

"That's it. I'll call up the place you want to cross to and you'll just-"

"Walk on through. And when I want to come out?"

"You'll look into this." He presented a crystal. "Inside this you'll see this room, and mentally you'll walk back through to me."

"And then physically walk back out of the mirror?"

"Yes. Just don't ever let the crystal go." She took it and felt her hand mold around it.

Normally crossing wouldn't involve so many details. Most Fae could come upon a point and pass through without a second thought. Returning was just as effortless. Sarah was not Fae though and modifications had to be made to help her cross. She would be crossing by having Jareth channel his power through her. Then because her mind was not fully trained she would need a visual reference to pull herself back through, thus the need for the crystal. Jareth was fairly confident that the going over and the coming back would be complete and Sarah could finally rest about her brother.

He came to her and started to turn her toward the mirror. Looking at her reflection part of him swelled with anxiousness- he was sending her back in to her home via a crossing that was going to temporarily leave her in limbo. The chances of anything going array were so incredibly thin, but…**If anything should happen to her**. Sarah reached her free hand back and found his arm, pulling him around her. He held her and she allowed herself to lean back against him.

"I'll be safe," she said softly.

He leaned in close, smelt her hair, and kissed her head. Gently she reached a hand up and pulled his head around and kissed him. It was a soft kiss; a kiss to ease his anxiety.

He pulled away and looked at her. "Just do exactly as I showed you."

He then slid his arms from around her and had her refocus her attention on the mirror, telling her to relax, to let herself think of her brother. Raising his hands he gently pressed her temples with his fingers. It didn't take long for the images to come: he saw Toby clearly, saw her bedroom; saw objects around the house. As the pressure slightly increased on the sides of her head Sarah looked through the mirror and saw her bedroom. **Concentrate on it**, she heard him tell her.

_I'm ready._

**Whatever you do, don't let go of the crystal.**

_Right. Jareth?_

**What is it?**

She hesitated. There was one more thing she wanted so much that she hadn't even admitted it to herself yet. She felt his presence stirring inside. _Can I…can I bring him back with me?_ No reply. _I'm getting married Jareth, he should be here._

**All things considered, do you think he would want to come here? I would think he would be afraid to come.**

_I'll talk to him._

**Sarah how long has it been?**

_Nine years. If I'm with him he'll come. He needs me just as much as I need him Jareth._

**Only if wants to, don't force him. If he decides to, reach out for me first and I'll arrange it.**

_Okay. I'm ready._

**You know what to do.**

Sarah raised her hands and touched the glass. Immediately the surface rippled and her hands slid through the image. She felt his finger tips leave the sides of her head and she walked forward, stepping into the image of her room.

For a few seconds she felt as if a long hallway had stretched out. A door at the far end was opening, revealing her bedroom and all her toys and books. She walked toward it. From some where she heard faint music playing, the tune was so familiar she found herself humming right along. She stepped through the door frame, causing another display of ripples, and she stood within her bedroom.

At first millions of emotions hit her. They came crawling out from corners, from under the bed, and popped out of drawers- all rushing at her. She was home again. For so long home had been a place of conflicting emotions, both a sanctuary and a torturous hell. She had just been here- arriving home for a long deserved vacation, and now back again. She blinked and steadied herself. She still heard the music playing that melody. Looking around she found the source of the sound: her dancing princess sat on her dresser, its gears spinning out the last few notes. She picked it up. Indeed it was a special thing. Smiling, she set it back down, and cautiously went for the door.

As she peeped out into the hall, a realization settled in- no one knew she was here. She had just stepped from the Underground without any announcement or warning. What did her parents think she had been doing for the past, what, month or so? Did her family think she had just up and left them, gone back to school without a note or a "goodbye?" She pulled away from the door. The situation she found herself in was going to be harder to explain than she thought originally.

Then there was Toby's reaction to consider. She found herself spooked at coming face to face with her brother. So overwhelming were her feelings that she actually shut the door. She felt movement in her thoughts, **Are you all right?** Came Jareth's voice.

_Yes._

**You're actually there. I think you'll be visible. You have very strong emotions left in this house.**

_Yes, I do._

**Go on, I'll be here.**

He moved again and fell silent. This was her journey, she had to go and find him. She opened the door again.

The hallway was quiet. Leaving the door open she went out and tiptoed to the landing. Down stairs there was a television on- light flickered and shadows moved. She smiled- that was one modern convenience she certainly hadn't missed. Then she heard laughter, a loud strong laugh. Her stepmother was down there. There was also an abrupt "Ha!"- her father was with her. Her parents- part her wanted to run to them. Another part wanted to run away from them. Her hands on the railing flexed uneasily.

Then came the giggle that brought tears to her eyes. It had been an eternity since she had heard that sound. She gripped the rail and leaned over. The opening into the family room was clear and lit up by the electronic warmth of the TV. She leaned a little lower. He sat wit his back towards her. "Toby," she whispered. As if he had super sonic hearing he jerked his head around.

………………..

The show was entertaining enough. It was hard not to laugh at the great slap-stick comedy of the Three Stooges. Moe was antagonizing Curly and Curly was antagonizing Larry. All the while Larry was antagonizing Moe. He giggled loud as Moe yanked Larry's nose. Tonight though it wasn't quite enough to hold his attention. He couldn't help but think that maybe there was something more entertaining up stairs. The pictures that he drew suggested that the time was near. Mentally he went through his favorite toys- nah, The Stooges were definitely more entertaining. But still the pictures… His head suddenly jerked around. At the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing- who? He turned his head back to the TV a little spooked and a little excited. He had to be sure- he glanced backwards. The pictures had been right.

Mumbling an excuse about needing to use the restroom he left his parents. As he came out from under the arch he looked up expecting her to still be there. She was gone though. His heart sped up as he climbed the steps to the hallway. There she was, standing with her back towards him. She was wearing a long simple gown, and her long hair was done up in an intricate braid. To Toby she looked like a fairy tale princess. "Sarah- Sarah you're home!"

She had been retreating down the hallway, lost in her own thoughts. She had seen him; she had seen her brother. That alone was about enough to fill in the void that had been in her. Now he was right in front of her, smiling his childish grin. "Oh Toby-" Her emotions came like a tidal wave. She knelt in front of him and hugged him crying.

He hugged back. "Sarah, oh Sarah it is so good to see you. I've missed you terribly." He pushed her back and noticing her tears asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just missed you too!" She hugged him again.

"Toby! Toby are you all right?"

"It's mom," he whispered. He pulled away and ran to the railing. "Yes I'm fine. I'm-I'm going to play up here!" Running back he pulled her into his bedroom. "Come on!"

"Toby there is so much that I have to tell you. Toby, you remember the Labyrinth story I used to tell you?" He let go of her hand as he closed the door. She heard him fumbling in the dark for the light switch. "Well I-" She stopped as the light clicked on. Then she gasped.

Drawings scattered themselves across the walls. Each one was like a story book illustration, depicting characters, events, and places. Sarah looked with mouth gapping from one to the next. Each frame was a snap shot of Sarah in the Underground. She stumbled back against the door.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31 Toby

CHAPTER 31 Toby

He had known since the very first night. He said at first it had all been experienced through feelings. When the phone call came that Sarah had gone to stay with a friend, he knew that it had not been the exact truth. Then the dreams started. He pointed out a particular picture- Sarah stood on the edge of a cliff looking down into a valley, at the far end stood the Labyrinth. From that moment on he had dreamed along with her journey. "I could hear things too, and some times a voice would talk to me." He looked at her, head tilted curiously. "You didn't know that I knew?"

"No." She shook her head. "That's one of the reasons I came back, I wanted to make sure that you knew. I couldn't just leave you wondering what exactly had happened to your sister." In her mind she reached out to Jareth. _Are you seeing this?_ She turned her head to scan the walls.

**Gracious Moon! How, or who told him?**

_I don't know. This feels good though Jareth. Something or someone helped out._

**Yes.** The both fell silent.

Toby watched his sister. Her gaze had gone far away. He had been dreaming about her, following right along with everything- this extraterrestrial like experience had heightened something of a third sense in him. He wondered where she had just been in her mind. She blinked and was back with him. "This is amazing Toby. So, did you know I was coming?"

"Well, not exactly." He went over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Most times the dreams came I would see just what had happened to you. Those spider things sure were freaky."

She looked to the wall and saw his imagination's rendering of The Night Crawlers- it was eerily accurate.

"But last night, well, it was different." He took out a drawing pad.

He spoke with such confidence. She felt Jareth in her thoughts- he too noted how calmly he spoke of all this.

"I saw this, but…but this couldn't have happened yet."

He folded back several pages and handed the pad to her.

This particular drawing was done up similar to a comic book panel, with four separate drawings. The first one was Jareth- his hair was un-mistakable. He was dressed in a gold tunic and there was a suggestion of a gold hoop in one of his ears. Then there was herself, with her long brown hair adorned with flowers. Thirdly, was a picture of Toby. She noticed all three of them were drawn in stately attire, as if preparing for a ball or a gala. The fourth panel was all three of them standing in the throne room. _Umm Jareth?_ She called out to him.

**He's prophetic!**

_I don't know, but I have to bring him back now. This is meant to be._

**Indeed. I'll reorder things so that his leaving won't alarm your parents. I wonder who told him-**

_Nephile. Nephile, she told him._

**You really think so? I've under estimated that nymph.**

She had gone away again. He glanced at the wall and saw the picture of her and the Goblin King, and then looked back at her. 'Well, he thought, alright then; they can communicate without actually talking; cool.' He reached out and tapped the pad. She came back, for an instant appearing as if she were looking at him for the first time. "So, are we ready to go then?" he asked coolly.

She looked from the paper to him and back again. "You really want to come?"

"Look Sarah, I belong in the Underground. I'm like you- all of this, this world," he flung his hands indicating his bedroom. "This isn't where I belong."

"All right then."

"I've just got one question for you before we leave." He motioned with his finger for her to bend down near. He put his little hands on her shoulders and looking way too serious for his age, he asked, "Do you love him Sarah?"

Sarah could have sworn she felt Jareth literally smirk. **This boy's something else**, she heard him think. She brought back her attention to Toby, her brother; the one human in this world that stopped her from embracing her new one. "Yes," she said simply. "I do, Toby."

He nodded, satisfied. "Then let's go."

She watched as Toby gathered up all of the pictures. He felt the need to bring them along, he needed to know who had been talking to him. He placed them inside the drawing pad and held them protectively to his chest. She held up the crystal. Light played off the surface and it glowed beckoningly. She then took Toby's hand. "I want you to focus all of your energy on what you know of the Labyrinth," she told him. She starred into the orb, looking for the long hallway, the mirror, and Jareth. The crystal grew in a swirling motion. It opened up and took the two of them inside. The long hallway stretched before them. Toby glanced back and saw his room behind them. Then looking forward again, his saw the silhouetted shape of man waiting for them. He was going to meet the Goblin King.

He stepped out into a room. Looking to his sister, he watched as the crystal she had carried popped. Behind him the mirror wavered and pooled together again, forming smooth glass. His eyes wander back to his sister in her wonderful, flowing gown; then to himself in his shorts and t-shirt; and finally to the Goblin King in his ruffles and boots.

All three of them stood there in their little circle. Sarah was half beside herself to have Toby with her in the Underground. Jareth felt awkward- this boy who he had tried to keep so long ago, now stood before him full of intuitive energy. Toby stood there not understanding why nobody said anything. He thought about all of the medieval stories he had ever been told. He squared his shoulders, and bowed towards Jareth, "My Lord and King!" he declared.

Jareth could not help, but respond in like. He bowed in return. Sarah stood with pride.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32 HIDE AND SEEK

CHAPTER 32 HIDE AND SEEK

Sarah found herself hiding behind a tapestry. She was breathless with a burning chest and sweat moistened her neck. Toby had convinced her to play hide and seek. Rules were set that only a certain section of the castle could be used. They had played five rounds already, each new game the hiding places becoming more and more intricate. She had run for the room at the far end of the bed chamber hallway and flung herself behind some gathered tapestry in a secluded corner.

It was now twenty-four hours before the Union Ritual. It was now twenty-four hours that Toby had been with her in the Underground. He was soaking up everything like a starved sponge. It excited her to have him here.

It excited her even more the prospect of getting married.

The womanly advice of Lady Cottonwood had been simple- embrace the good that is happening, be honest, and use your body as a way to ease his own stress. "Nothing inappropriate mind, my dear Wild Cherry," she had said with a knowing smile and nod. "But the attention of a woman does do wonders to a man." _It does do wonders_, she thought leaning against the wall. _He's been much more…alive. What a woman does to a man; what the prospect of bedding a woman does to a man_, she laughed to herself. _Bedding a woman_, she lingered on the thought. _He's going to be bedding you, you silly girl, don't fool yourself by thinking that doesn't do wonders to you_. Even in her hidden state, she still rolled her eyes shyly and smiled to herself.

There were foot steps in the room. She left off her romantic fantasy and tried to lay flat against the wall. Toby had been successful in finding her, his last two turns; she was determined not to be found. She held her breath. He stepped around the room, stopped, and then turned. Suddenly the tapestry flew back and Jareth stood grinning, "Boo!" he exclaimed.

She yelped in surprise. "What are you doing? You're going to ruin the game!"

"Game? Has Toby got you playing Hide and Seek again?"

"Yes! Now sshh! Or he'll find me! Again! Now, hide!" Without hesitation she pulled him against her and let the tapestry fall back down.

In her pulling him in with her, she had turned so that his back was in the corner and she was pressed against him. There was just enough room for the two of them to be unnoticed provided she held herself exactly where she was. Her head was cocked to hear if there was any other noise in the room; to hear if Jareth had called any attention to her hiding spot. "Next time you play this game," he whispered. "invite me to hide with you." He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Comfy quarters." His hands squeezed her waist.

"Oh, sshh!" she hissed, still with her head turned away. "You'll ruin the game!"

"Hardly," he said still smiling. "I found you on purpose."

"You what?" she looked at him.

"I said, I found you on purpose," he said each word distinctly. "It was quite thrilling looking for you."

**Not as thrilling as having you this close to me.**

She realized how hard she was pressing herself to him. Realized her whole body was up against his- chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen.

_Whew, comfy quarters indeed. He even smells good! Found me- looks more to me like he went hunting for me._

His highlander poet shirt was completely undone, exposing his chest. Several strands of his hair lay among the folds of fabric and others caressed his chest.

"Perhaps, I was," he said, pulling her eyes from his skin to his face.

He had found her on purpose. He had been in his study, leaving her to Toby, with the intent of reviewing some reports from Kastrel. There had been messages sent back from the border guards- Jareth knew that the messages in the reports were important, and (in spite of his quickly approaching union to his queen) they needed attention. His intentions though were otherwise occupied.

Thanks to a kindly admonishment from Lord Earthendale, his mind had slipped from ruling his kingdom to ruling, as it were, his lover. He admitted openly to Lord Earthendale and to himself that he had kept himself more chaste than usual. He also admitted openly that part of this chastity was heavily due to his ever present fear that Sarah would leave him. He had spent nine long years wanting her, but not being allowed to want. Being allowed to need, yet to not have what he most desired, would be more torturous. If she left him here with all his emotions rolling through him and her not here to touch, to smell, to see… "Jareth," Lord Earthendale interjected, stopping his rant. "You have been under a great deal of stress, both positive and negative. She has come here with only an elementary understanding of how our world works, and she takes on your burdens as if they were her own. What she needs is to know, how much you need her and desire her. Remind her of all the reasons she came." Jareth gave the elf a crooked grin. "With in reason," came the admonishment. The reports still lay unopened on his desk. Jareth had found himself wrapped in such a delicious day dream, that he had altered his clothes and gone off on his hunt before he had even been fully aware of his actions.

Now here she was. His hands acquainted her waist while she evaluated the situation. Making her blush made him smile. She knew she was blushing. She sort of liked the way he was making her feel. "You want to play hide and seek with me?" she asked knowing she was flirting.

"Hmm," he replied rubbing her nose with his. "I do. Do you mind?"

"I don't know." She reached out and touched his exposed skin. "You don't always play fair."

"No, I don't."

Her touch was burning him.

"You're impatient." She watched her finger trace a small circle.

"Hmm."

"You even cheat."

"Only if it's something I desperately want." It had almost been a whisper. His voice had turned husky and his lips had moved near her ear. She realized that she had barely been breathing. She let out a quivering sigh, glad that he was holding her. At the moment she hardly trusted her own legs to hold her up.

"If I let you play," she managed to hold her playful edge. "you'll have to play by my rules."

"Rules?" she heard amusement in his voice. His breath was warm.

"You must play fair. No plucking thoughts out of my head."

He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. He flexed his hands on her waist. "All right my flower, I'll play fair, but on one condition."

She waited, lips parted and her breath shallow.

"You let me seek." His lips were covering her mouth before she could offer any more playful banter.

He tasted so good. She tasted so wonderful. He was going to bruise her lips. She was going to bruise his lips. He made her head spin. She clouded his better judgment. Together they made the other burn. They found themselves attempting to intertwine their two bodies- he with his hands around her back, feeling her breathing and tracing her spine; her with her hands in his hair and the occasional stroke of his cheek with her fingers. Roughly he turned her body against the wall and slid his lips to her neck.

"W-wait," she managed before a groan could pass her lips. She realized that Toby was still playing their game and he could very likely walk in and discover them. The thought was both embarrassing and exciting. Jareth growled at her request and defiantly kissed her again. "No, really, wait," she said with more confidence shifting her body weight.

He looked at her. Still so close to her, still almost breathing together; her breath was warm against his face. "What is it?"

"I- I don't want Toby finding us like this."

He chuckled. "No, no, can't have that." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Hold tight to me Sarah." He embraced her and she felt the wall fall away from her back.

For a few seconds she experienced weightlessness and there was blackness. She felt his body lean towards her and she allowed him to lay her down. A softness enfolded around her and her body sunk into the softness. He lightly began to kiss her lips, while stretching her arms out above her head, entangling her fingers. He had just rendered her defenseless, and he couldn't help smiling as he kissed her. The softness brushing against her skin made her shiver. What he was wanting, she was so willing to give. Smiling back, she squeezed his fingers tenderly. She loved him and desired to show her love. He leaned in closer and she felt her thighs quiver. They were reaching dangerous territory, recklessly at that. "Sarah," she heard him murmur her name. Her heart pounded. "Hmm, Jareth?"

"I've wanted you for so long- nine years of just yearning."

_Dangerous territory_, the thought rushed again. _Nine years, he says, nine years of waiting and only a day til…_

"Twenty-four hours." She even startled herself at how suddenly the words had come out.

He stopped kissing her. "What?"

"Twenty-four hours." She flexed her entangled hands and sighed. If they were going to stop, to wait, she needed to make her point. "Only twenty-four hours until we're married."

He reared off of her slowly, releasing her hands. "And you're going to make me wait." It wasn't a question- it was a statement of understanding.

"I should, it would be the right thing to do." She was trying hard to convince even herself. Her body screamed for him to lie on top of her, but her mind fought it.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "The right thing, of course; the right thing."

"Jareth, I am sorry."

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he then said moving away from her and lying on his back. "I am sorry."

She caught sight of the ornate ceiling, and then felt the softness still surrounding her. "Where is here?"

"My bedroom."

"You brought me to your bedroom?" The one place in the entire castle that she had avoided; that she had never requested nor been offered admittance to. "Oh, Jareth…" she covered her face exasperated at the situation she had allowed herself to be swept up in.

"My lady you pressed your body to me and kissed me- I reacted as only I know how."

"You're the one who had gone hunting for me."

He inhaled sharply. "And you're the one who's so ridiculously beautiful," he said under his breath.

They both fell silent, adjusting their breathing and body heat. He was the first to move from the bed. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. He helped to straighten her hair and she retied his shirt. It was an awkward few moments with little eye contact. Jareth half hated himself for what he had done- he had compromised his promise to her, to never harm her in any way. Still it was taking every once of his will to not stroke her, caress her, and change her mind about waiting. Sarah's eyes momentarily flickered to his face- she was seventy percent sure that she wanted him to change her mind. With another embrace, he had brought her back to her hiding place behind the tapestry.

"Twenty-four hours," he told her.

"Twenty-four hours," she repeated. He was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

FRIENDS

After Toby had found her, they ended their game, and the two joined Sprout for lunch. Sprout had managed to locate Hobbes and he cradled the little fuzz ball in his shirt with the intention of introducing him to Toby. The elf was excited to meet the brother of Wild Cherry- he hoped that some of the same stubborn determination was in him as well. As he headed out on the north veranda he saw Wild Cherry and Toby already at the table. She was animated as if describing some flowing, towering creature- her arms were raised above her head and her body slightly swaying. The boy looked on wide eyed and amazed. Sarah looked a little flushed- he wondered what exactly they had been up to all morning. "That is exactly how I pictured her," Toby exclaimed. "Wow- Nephile must be something else!"

She smiled and looked up to see Sprout approaching. "Sprout!" she stood and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wild Cherry- you shine as you await your union." He kissed her in return. Abruptly Hobbes yelped. "Here, you pesky creature, let me lift you out. I thought your brother would enjoy him."

Toby sat at the table watching as the elf removed a small animal from his shirt. The creature looked rather like a giant fuzz ball, but barked like a dog. He thought of his drawings- the elf had to be Sprout and the ball of fuzz wanna-be-dog animal had to be Hobbes. Sarah and Sprout came towards the table. "Toby, this is Sprout," she said.

"You're an elf," he stated simply. Cocking his head to one side he went on, "You're the one who helped Sarah through the Labyrinth."

"I am indeed, young master." Sprout extended his free hand and shook hands with the boy. "And you must be Toby."

"Pleased to meet you. Now that little fuzz ball- is that Hobbes?" He indicated the animal. Sprout made formal introductions between the two. The boy cautiously held a hand out to Hobbes' nose. He sniffed the boy's hand and then wobbled a little. Then he growled and leapt from Sprout to Toby's lap.

"Woa there!"

"I guess he approves of you," Sarah said. They took to eating their lunch. "Sprout have any of the guests arrived?"

"Not that I am aware of," he replied surveying the food. Bless the Moon- the cook had remembered to put warm milk and oats on the table. "Most will arrive tomorrow. Wild Cherry I cannot stress how radiant you look! The prospect of marriage suites you well."

She blushed. "Love suites me."

Toby fed Hobbes a bit of meat. "Why do you call her Wild Cherry?" he asked Sprout.

"It is her elvan name, given to her by my Lord Earthendale."

"Elvan name?"

"An elvan name is about your true self. Do you understand what I say?"

The boy took a moment to consider. He fed another piece of meat to Hobbes and ate a piece of fruit. Sarah looked encouragingly at him. "You mean, like who you really are inside? Not like how we act when we just need to be polite?"

"Exactly."

"Do I get one?"

"Sure, when we've spent some more time with you and gotten to know you better. Do you approve of the name chosen for your sister?"

Wild Cherry. He spoke the name to himself and broke the two words down- "wild" reminded him of free and free reminded him of independent. Sarah was very independent. "Cherry"- a cherry could be sweet and tart all at once. If he knew anything about his sister, he knew her to be both kind and stubborn. "You picked well. It suites her." She smiled at him.

As they ate their lunch Sprout began to acquaint himself with Toby. The first thing he noticed were the questions- Toby was not shy to ask about anything. Some times the questions were about things he had observed, or a word, or a speculation that needed clarification. Often times his questions would jump from subject to subject- do goblins smell? If goblins smell than why do they do the cleaning? Are elves good at cleaning? Would there be both elves and goblins at the ceremony?

Nothing in the Book of Prophecy had spoke about a mortal boy coming to the Underground. Now here was one soaking up the beauty of the world of the Fae without hesitation. Whoever had involved the boy, be it Nephile or one of his own, it had taken care to impart much detail to him. It was more than him being brother to Wild Cherry. 'He's special,' mused Sprout as Toby asked about his bow and arrow. He wondered what influence Wild Cherry had on his up bringing- surely she had been a strong influence on his ease with the fantastical.

"This case is called the quiver- it holds the arrows," he explained to the boy.

Toby ran his hand along the case that Sprout had set on the table. It was long and sturdy- he wondered how often the elf ran out of arrows, or if by magic he never ran out.

"May I see one?" he then asked.

"Of course." He lifted the protective lid and slid one of the arrows out, fletch end first. "It is a weapon and we must treat it with respect. Give Hobbes to Wild Cherry and I'll let you handle one."

Once Hobbes found himself on the table he took his time eating crumbs, as he made his way to Sarah.

Toby took the arrow and liked the way it felt in his hands. Its weight seemed easy to him. He tilted it to see the point.

"You like it, young master?"

"Yes. Would you teach me how to shoot?" he asked eagerly.

"If your sister approves."

"It is a fine weapon," she said scratching Hobbes. "And Sprout will be a fine teacher."

_And a fine friend_, she added in her head. Sprout would be just fine for Toby.

Jareth avoided joining their group for the rest of the day. Sarah was glad for it. Whether the avoidance was on purpose or that he was attending to kingdom affairs- either reason suited her conscience. She had never been that reckless with any man. She had made a promise to herself to save her body for one man, but Jareth, oh he knew how to ignite her when he chose. She tried to concentrate on Sprout and Toby, as the two discussed archery. She found herself wondering what Jareth was doing? _Stop it_, she chastised herself.

Their small party moved to the lawn to see Sprout demonstrate the proper stance for shooting. Sprout would take Toby under his wing. She was confident of that. He would help him understand the Underground. There was so much that even she did not know, or understand. Sprout let Toby hold his bow. The bow was awkwardly too long for the boy. Hobbes whined at the loss of attention from his new acquaintance.

She inhaled deeply and watched. Their lives were all going to change.

…………………………………………………

That evening the servants prepared an intimate dinner. One of the king's private chambers was prepared with a table for six to accommodate those that were gathered in the castle. The dinner was to be a small celebration- the last evening before the guests arrived, the last evening before the Union Ritual.

Jareth came to survey the room before anyone else. He circled the table, adjusting a fork or moving a plate, making sure that everything was perfect for his friends. **Friends**, he lingered over the word and then smiled. Friend- it produced feelings of love and admiration without any pain. His friends were to arrive shortly. He came to the head of the table and looked down the length picturing their faces. One face he missed though and the thought of friend brought him momentary pain. Ophelia, good healer and doctor. **My only friend when I was allowed none**. **Hmm, and who will Sarah miss from this table? Her friends: Hoggle, the dwarf and her two other companions that she had met the first time here in the Underground. None of them are here.** He decided he would light a candle in their remembrance.

A servant had just returned with matches and a fresh candle when Sarah arrived in the room. He turned to look at her- here was the face of a friend and lover. His thoughts of her no longer caused him any discomfort- no pain, no guile, nothing except comfort. He offered his hand as she came toward him. She kept a noticeable distance between them. "Am I forgiven for my earlier sins?" he asked her, trying not to smile at her innocence.

"Yes, but you are on a guarded watch." She smiled. "What are you doing with those matches and candle?"

"A light to keep a memory bright- it is for our friends who could not be with us. For me, this light is for Ophelia." He turned and sat the candle on the center of the table.

"That is a good idea."

"Who would you like to remember tonight?"

"My companions who are no longer with me. For me this light is for Hoggle, Sir Dydimus, and Ludo."

He struck a match and brought her hand to his. Together they brought the flame to the wick.

"The Moon bless them and keep them in its glow," he said before he blew the match out.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

He had her take the place on his right. When Lord Earthendale and Lady Cottenwood arrived both of them bowed to the elves. Lord Earthendale raised his right hand before their faces and gave them his blessing, "May the sun shine on your path; the moon be your nightly comfort; and the wind blow you rightly."

"My lord and lady," responded Jareth. "Sit on my left and share our company."

Next came Sprout with Toby. Sprout bowed to Jareth and Wild Cherry, and accepted the invitation to sit next to Lady Cottonwood. Toby stood before the table and surveyed the group. He met Jareth's gaze and smiled, preparing to bow. Jareth surprised him by stepping aside from the table and bowing first.

"Toby, brother to Sarah, I welcome you to our group and into my family. I would be honored if you would accept me in return- I seek your blessing."

"Jareth, I accept you, and gladly call you lord and friend. I give you my blessing."

He took his seat next to Sarah.

The group celebrated themselves and their friendship, toasting to the future of the kingdom. In the next day so much was going to change, that this moment of enjoying food and friendship seemed the most important. The future was tomorrow, and as long as the servants brought in another bottle of wine, the future stayed far away. For the night, Sarah and Toby were only sister and brother; Jareth was a royal bachelor; the elves were siblings enjoying their golden years; and Sprout was a thriving young elf.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

UNION RITUAL- DAY OF

Sarah lay on her back, studying the ceiling above her bed. She recalled her first night in the castle, waking in the middle of the night needing to stretch and move. For a few brief moments, while her eye lids had been fluttering, she had a caught a glimpse of the detailed work. The nights that followed with their mornings she had come to be quite intimate with the ceiling. There were twists and turns that looked like long ivy crawling. It was beautiful and smooth. She ran her eyes the length of the ceiling and sighed- this was her last morning under it.

Momentarily she wondered what Jareth was doing this morning. Was he too using these early hours to remember? They were going to be kept separated for the whole day. She pictured him lounging in his night clothes on his bed- she blushed and bit her lip.

In the next room over she could hear Yvonne- the maid had been so attentive. She could smell the flowers that Yvonne had brought into her bath chamber that would later be used. Any moment all the changes would begin. She gave the ceiling one last study and closed her eyes. The knock on the door came and she heard Yvonne move to the door. There were voices- one was a sweet elf's. Yvonne's feet pattered to the side of her bed. "Lady Sarah," she spoke softly.

She rolled over to look at the maid. "Yes?"

"It is time- Lady Cottonwood has sent for you."

_Has sent for me_, she repeated in her mind. _And so it begins._

"Alright," she responded smiling.

"I am to take you fresh from sleep, in your night gown to the gardens."

She swung her feet out. She felt a momentary chill tingle her spine as she reached for her robe. Out in the garden there was to be a well rehearsed exchange. Lady Cottonwood would lead her through the Underground's blessing, and go through the ritual of being accepted by her fellow Fae. She was going to be taking on a new life; a new culture; a kingdom. The weight seemed natural. She loved the Underground as much as she loved Jareth- this was her home.

She moved with Yvonne out the chamber's door, smoothing her hair.

Several other lady goblins and two female elves were waiting in the hallway. Sarah saw each of them lower their eyes and give her a slight bow. She bowed to the group in return. One elf with emerald eyes spoke, "Come with us Wild Cherry, to the garden?"

Sarah smiled as the routine began. "What shall we do in the garden?"

"We will walk among the flowers and talk to the Underground." The elves eyes almost seemed to glow.

"And who will be with us in the garden?"

"Lady Cottonwood in her current glory and all the ladies of the Underground will be there." The elf's eyes were green fire.

She exhaled wistfully. "I will go with you to the garden."

The two elves took her arms and escorted her outside with the lady goblins following.

Outside the sun was still mounting. Sarah looked around at the new day- she was reminded of a typical fairy tale. The good hearted princess greets the day with singing birds and swaying flowers- they all erupt into song together. Here she was, becoming royalty and the Underground did a fine job of welcoming her. The elves led her down a garden path that went to a clearing surrounded by white and red rose bushes. The roses in their coloring represented unity. She felt the damp grass under her feet and smelt the roses. Ahead in the clearing stood Lady Cottonwood dressed in a pure white gown. Around her other elves and females of the Underground waited. For a moment, Sarah wished they would have at least let her bathe before coming before them.

Lady Cottonwood looked to her group on the left and to the group on the right, before focusing on Sarah. She spread her arms wide. "What mortal comes to the garden?" she asked with a faint smile.

Her escorts loosened their grip and stepped away from her sides.

"I do. I am Sarah, daughter of Eve, friend to elves and Savior of the Underground."

She heard a fairy wiz by her head.

"And what do you seek of us, daughter of Eve?"

"I seek your blessing to join myself with the King of the Goblins; to join myself with the Underground, to become Fae."

"Step forward daughter of Eve, and kneel." The damp grass met her knees- she could smell the earth. Lady Cottonwood put a hand on her head. She could smell the elf- she almost smelt the same as the earth. It was rich and musky; it smelt of ages, of generations. Together the ground and the elf smelt like life. "You are Wild Cherry and friend to all elves. You saved all Fae with the vanquishing of the Entity, you speak truth as Savior of the Underground. We gathered here thank you and bless you!"

"Blessings Lady Sarah!" came the shower of voices, some in yells others in whispers. Lady Cottonwood draped lei of pink carnations around her neck.

A fairy abruptly flew in front of her eyes and kissed her nose. She smiled and strained to hold back tears as she responded, "May I call you all mother, sister, and friend."

"You must seek the Underground's blessing. Close your eyes. See our world in your mind. Picture where you have been and what you have seen. Picture what you love."

Sarah closed her eyes and called to remembrance her first time viewing the Labyrinth from afar. She had been standing at the edge of the Elvan Wood, looking down in to the valley. She remembered the day it took her to cross the Waist Lands- there were certain rocks that had seemed friendly and unfriendly. She remembered tunnels, forests, and gardens that were in the Labyrinth. She saw the court room of the castle with light cascading around the throne. Then there was the north veranda that led you beneath the two gargoyles. The Healing Waters of Nephile passed in her mind. She inhaled deeply, savoring each place and recalling memories attached to them. Again she went back to the edge of the cliff and looked out onto the land.

"Wild Cherry, open your eyes and rise."

Her eyes opened in time to see Lady Cotton wood step aside, and for all the ladies of the Underground to move. Before her was the very edge- she could see the highest point of the castle on the horizon. She stood a little shaken. It was exactly how she remembered it. The elves had taught her, faithfully, the words to say, but to be so effortlessly transported had unnerved her- she glanced cautiously around to find Lady Cottoonwood at her side.

"Ask of it what you desire, Wild Cherry. The Underground will hear you."

She stepped closer to the edge. Behind her all the females had fallen quiet and every fairy had perched. Seeing the land made her feel very small. Just a short time ago, she had selflessly stepped into the valley to find Jareth and return his love. Now she had to ask permission from what she saved- that seemed like an immense request. She closed her eyes and inhaled- this place was her home.

"Hear me Underground!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly shaking. She raised her arms above her head. "I am your Savior and I come to humble myself before you; to seek your blessings. I love and am loved by the Goblin King. Bless me in my union and accept me as Fae in your land!"

For a moment there was nothing- the stillness increased. Then there was a wind- on it Sarah could smell the roses that were in the clearing. The wind and smell increased. All of the women looked over the edge and saw something that looked like a swarm progressing from the Labyrinth. The swarm danced on the wind, climbing higher to the edge. Sarah suddenly found herself being rained on with flower petals- red and white ones. They showered out of the wind and fell among the gathered. Lady Cottonwood clasped her hands and laughed, "The Underground has heard you!"

Sarah let the petals caress her- their color spoke of unity. She was accepted by the Underground. Laughing, she took Lady Cottonwood's hand and danced.

Soon she found herself being escorted back to her room where something of a beautification process would take place. Lady Cottonwood and Yvonne were going to administer certain oils to her skin and hair. Light foods would be served throughout the afternoon. Sarah was to meet none of the guests until that evening, when she would be introduced as Jareth's queen. She had to beg just to let Sprout and Toby into the room for a few brief moments. Sprout hugged her and called her "Radiant!" Toby told her that he had met a dwarf and pixie, and that he couldn't wait to play with them after the ceremony.

……………..

Jareth stood at his balcony watching the sun rise. He lazily fiddled with his pendent and yawned. He had been up for an hour all ready. Behind him lady goblins were already tackling his chambers, making them appropriate for Lady Sarah. He leaned on the door frame. The maids were going to scrub ever inch of his bedroom, change all of the linens and with the help of a little magic create grooming quarters for his bride. **My bride**, he thought feeling the sun. **My wife.**

There was abrupt noise from in the room, followed by some goblin gibberish. A door opened and closed. He turned to find Lord Earthendale entering the room, followed by several females, and Sprout. It felt wonderful to have elves in the castle- things, events, Union Ceremonies, always went better with elves about. He especially liked Lord Earthendale- he was a wise elf, good, genuine, and peaceful. He was the closest thing to a father that Jareth could enjoy.

"Jareth, Jareth, Jareth," the elf mused approaching him with open arms. He took the king into an embrace. "Good things are afoot! All the flowers are smiling on this day!"

"My lord, it is an honor to have you here with me."

"The morning finds you well?" he asked turning to walk out on the balcony.

"How could this morning not find me well? I am taking a wife, Lord Earthendale," he continued leaning on the railing. "The elements could be raining or snowing on me, and it would not stop me from taking Sarah to my chambers."

The elf chuckled. "Nor do I think that would stop her. You two are destined for each other- bound by prophecy and by love. She is a fine woman, White Owl."

Jareth started at the name the elf used. His mouth gapped and he shook his head. "It has been time out of mind, since I have heard my elvan name."

Lord Earthendale leaned on the railing, drawing close to his face. "We haven't been able to speak your name White Owl, since the Entity. Today I can call you nothing else. Fae to Fae- your elf name is the most intimate form of addressing you."

"It is good. Tell me, has Sarah begun her ritual?"

"The ladies of the Underground attend her as we speak. We have our own ritual to attend to White Owl- we must move along the day." He walked away from the railing.

Jareth stood and stretched his shoulders. Inhaling he could smell the Underground- its flowers, its trees, its inhabitants. The smell was life itself. He recalled to mind the words that he would need- there would be an exchange of words, followed by Lord Earthendale reading a portion from the Book of Law, and an ear piercing. He unconsciously rubbed his ear lob. There would also be an anointing and various grooming.

"White Owl!" called Lord Earthendale. He turned around and saw both Sprout and his lordship standing in the door way. "Do you seek an elf?"

He put both of his hands on his hips. "I do seek an elf."

"What need have you for one of us?"

"I desire an officiator for a Union Ritual. I wish to take a wife."

"Is she mortal or Fae?"

"She is mortal, but desires to become Fae. She seeks council from the ladies of the Underground, to receive the earth's blessing."

"Do you understand that you must teach her the way- the law commands that a mortal be trained to become Fae."

"I understand."

The elf considered him for a moment, standing there in the morning light. He was a handsome Fae and much changed since the coming of Wild Cherry. Jareth shifted weight as he waited for his lordship to recite his part. Lord Earthendale turned to Sprout and he handed him a book.

"White Owl, kneel in the sun light and hear words of old. What you desire is a solemn thing, and your union is sacred. Hear what the law says- 'the Fae King who takes a wife and treats her fairly; keeping his bed warm with her only, finding delight in her form and being, shall in turn have a prosperous kingdom. The Moon shall bless him. The Fae King who takes a wife and uses her to fulfill his lusts and tires of her, to only turn to others, will find his kingdom in turmoil. The Moon shall be over shadowed on his life.' Do you accept this?"

"I accept. Bless me Lord Earthendale and perform my Union Ritual!"

"Young Sprout here is witness to your acceptance of these words." He put a hand on his head. "I bless you White Owl and will perform your ritual. This day I will mark you as married."

Kneeling there on his balcony with the sun shinning down on him, the blessings of Lord Earthendale fresh in his mind, brought down the weight of the day on Jareth. After today he was to be a married Fae, spending the rest of his days with one woman; a woman who he had waited nine years for, wondering if he would ever be free to hold her. The joy he felt was almost painful. He breathed deep and calmed himself. Looking up he found that Sprout had taken the book back and had given Lord Earthendale a small box, "Your earring, for your marking."

He took the box and looked at the hoop inside- three small diamonds followed the curve. He gingerly touched it. Thoughts of Sarah intensely flooded his head. "Wild Cherry helped design it for you," he heard the elf speak. "Are you read to be marked?"

"I am." He was struggling to hold his emotions intact.

Sprout moved near his side and held his hair away from left ear. Lord Earthendale held a needle in one hand- he put the point to his lob.

"With my blessing, before the Underground I mark you."

There was a momentary sting as he felt the needle move through his skin. The point slid through and quickly Lord Earthendale followed behind with the earring.

As Jareth arose to his feet the female elves that had entered earlier moved out onto the balcony. One starred at him with piercing blue eyes, while the other looked intently upon with green eyes. These were the two ladies that spoke between the Underground and the Fae. They were both powerful elves. The one with the green eyes took a step near, "We come from your beloved." She held out her hand and presented him a rose with white and red petals. "The Underground has accepted her, and it blesses your union."

He took the flower from her and smelled it. In its fragrance he smelt the land and Sarah blended together.

The blue eyed elf stepped forward. "The Underground sends you a gift." She held out a bouquet of lilacs. "It is to remind you of your first love."

He held the flowers tenderly against his chest. He looked at the elves gathered on his balcony. He smelt the strong aromas of the flowers. He felt a slight breeze.

"May I never forget." He lowered his head and allowed himself to gently cry.

Sprout excused himself with the two lady elves. He was going to go see after Master Toby and make sure he wasn't becoming over whelmed with the arrival of the guests. Lord Earthendale stayed. Froud was summoned, and a grooming party was moved into Jareth's bath chamber where he would spend time soaking in various oils.

As he reclined in the tub, he wondered at what point Sarah was in her day. He saw in his mind an enchanting image of her in her own tub surrounded by bubbles; her damp hair clinging to her forehead and shoulders. He smiled to himself.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

THE UNION RITUAL

"I love you, Sarah."

Evening had arrived and the sun was beginning its descent. Sarah found herself in her chambers with Toby and Sprout. Sprout with Kastrel was to lead the procession of elves, to be followed by Toby who was going to present his sister to Lord Earthendale. She had just complimented his attire, when he had spoken. She bit the inside of her lip, trying not to cry just yet. She smiled instead. "I love you too." She paused. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm living every fantasy story you have ever told me- you bet I'm ready." His grin turned into a large smile. She looked at him in his own royal clothes- white and gold just like her and Jareth's.

"All right then- let's do this!" She took his hand.

Outside in the rose garden attendants were lighting pillar candles and straightening vases filled with flowers. The sun was gone and the first few stars were beginning to show in the west. It was going to be a night with a New Moon- significant for rebirth and new beginnings. Lord Earthendale requested a few more candles- "Two more candelabrums for the isles entry and two more for the end." The guests were gathered on either side of an isle that had a long gold runner waiting expectantly.

Sarah's escorts arrived. Sprout headed the procession with Kastrel by his side. The two were the guardians of the ritual. Behind them a complete number of lady elves were assembled- seven of them would be emptying seven baskets of red and white rose petals. Toby would walk before his sister- he alone could freely bless this union. He turned his head over his shoulder and winked at his sister. She concluded the procession, flanked by a number of fairies. In her hands she carried a bouquet of red roses. She inhaled the flowers and smiled back at her brother. Her procession began to walk the garden path.

The night was alive with stars, and her path lay beneath them. They shined down as her procession moved down the runner. Her stomach one moment was flip-flopping, the next clenched so tight she felt her breathing shallow. This was where her journey had brought her- to this time, this place, to stand before this man and proclaim to the Universe her love. She felt her hormones rage in rushes, and she hoped that she wasn't as red cheeked as she felt herself to be. The procession parted and only Toby stood before her. Beyond him she looked and met with Lord Earthendale's eyes then she met with Jareth's.

Jareth had keenly watched as the seven elves emptied their seven baskets. With each shower of petals, he caught sight of Sarah. Part of him wanted to passionately stare her down and make blatant display of his current urges- she was so startling in her silk dress. He met her eyes and noted her flushed cheeks. He inhaled deeply.

Lord Earthendale in a long white robe, moved forward, and extended his hands over the congregation. Toby, slightly itchy in his formal clothes, bit his lip knowing his part was coming soon. "Who presents this mortal woman to the Underground?" asked the elf.

He cleared his throat and in the best grown up voice he could muster said, "I do. I am Toby, son of Adam and brother to the Savior of the Underground."

"Turn and bless her Toby, son of Adam."

He turned and looked at his sister: she was fragile and confident all at the same time. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He was proud of her for taking on the role; proud of her for facing all of the obstacles; proud of her for thinking of him and bringing him to the Underground. The most amazing part was that it- her trials, her journey- had all been for love. His blessing encompassed all of his thoughts and his feelings, "I bless your ceremony and I stand by your choice to become one with the Underground. Take this Fae," he turned and reached for Jareth's hand. He took his sister's and brought the two together. "And join together." He stepped aside to allow the two of them to stand before Lord Earthendale.

His hand had never felt more real or more secure. Her skin was like cream; his nerves tingled at her touch. Together they faced Lord Earthendale. He began their ceremony, "Mortal woman say your name before us."

"I am Sarah to my love and Wild Cherry to the elves."

"And do you come before us freely?"

His hands tensed around her fingers. "I do."

"Fae king say your name before us."

"I am Jareth to my love and White Owl to the elves."

"Do you come before us freely?"

She squeezed back. "I do."

He brought his hands together in supplication and addressed the congregation, "You all gathered here, are witnesses to this declaration. Behold the integration of rituals from our world and the mortal: see the ring they each where on the side of their heart; see his pierced ear. See them well and remember them." As he spoke the two of them placed their rings on each other's fingers. His lordship approached them. He took Sarah's face in his hands and gently pulled her toward him to kiss her forehead. As well he turned to Jareth, and taking his face he kissed his forehead as well. "I seal your commitment with a kiss. Seal your own commitment now- turn and kiss each other!"

Jareth cocked an eye brow at her, as she smiled almost sheepishly at him. They kissed. Around her she could hear applause, and just audibly over the noise she could hear Lord Earthendale's voice, "The Underground has a King and Queen!"

She deepened the kiss with him. _My husband_, she thought happily.

**My wife**, came his thoughts.

Down the isle he escorted her, beaming like a school boy, while around them their guests applauded. Behind them their escort party followed. At the veranda he quickened their pace and entered into the castle well a head of the rest. They were all to adjourn to the grand ball room for the reception and a night of celebration. "A moment before the formalities," he told her as he deterred into an alcove.

She looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"I want to give you something." Out of sight in the alcove he cupped her face and kissed her, lingering over her lips, feeling their warmth and softness. "That is for making me the happiest man in any of the worlds."

She smiled at him. "You are a die hard romantic."

"Oh my dear," he began, smiling back. "You have found my soft spot. How I love you!"

He kissed her again and she responded to him. It was a deep kiss. She used her free hand to caress his face. He shivered at her touch and began sliding his hands down the front of her body. It was at this inopportune moment that she heard voices in the hall.

"Where did those two get off to?" It sounded like Sprout.

She reluctantly pulled back from him. "We do have formalities to attend to." It was also at this moment she realized where his hands had come to rest. "Jareth!" she hissed and shrunk a bit away from him. He chuckled softly, wondering at how she still clung to part of her innocence. "Come now, we have guests waiting," she chided.

"Ah most of them are just here for the food and wine," he replied flippantly. He took her waist, drawing her closer nearly crushing her bouquet. "I've got my own little treat to nibble on."

She involuntarily giggled.

Someone cleared their throat. "Ahem! White Owl!"

The two looked at each other, trying to regain their composure.

"Coming Lord Earthendale," Jareth called out, taking her hand and joining their group.

At the grand ball room their escort party proceeded them. Lord Earthendale headed the procession down an imposing stair case that served as the only entrance and exit to the room. At its base he waited until he had the entire room's attention. "I present to you, your King and Queen!" More applause and even a few good cheers followed. With her hand laid over his, the two descended the stair case, paraded down through the crowd and reached a long rectangular table at the far end of the room. Sarah noticed several other similar tables near by with food and drink laid out. At their table Jareth took a goblet filled with wine and raised it high, "Feast us with this night friends and celebrate our love!" He drank from the cup and turned and offered it to Sarah. She took it to her own lips and drank. It tasted like peaches.

There was music, singing, and loud chatter throughout the whole room. As certain Fae came and presented themselves to the new royal couple Sarah could hardly hear their names. She smiled and greeted them as warmly as she could. As yet another one left her presence she leaned back in her chair and with closed eyes, inhaled deeply. When she opened them she found that Jareth was leaning near. She sought his hand. "Have you had the pleasure of King Oberon yet?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"I have not met him, but I have seen him. Yvonne pointed him out in the garden below my balcony earlier."

"And so…you know who he is?"

"Yes- he is the King of the Faeries, also known as the King of Shadows-"

"-And here the supreme authority. He is a lenient ruler, but there is a time and a place for his judgments. His presence here is of no little consequence."

She allowed her fingers to trail over his hand. "Really now?"

He nodded enjoying her caresses. "Had his presence here tonight been merely for propriety's sake he would have wished us well and been off back to his own castle. But-"

"-But he is still here and that makes you curious now doesn't it?"

"Indeed. If he should talk to you this evening be a dear and tell me what he says."

"Are we to be about kingdom business on our wedding night? What has the world come to!" she said dramatically.

He softly laughed and raised her hand to his lips, "Welcome to my world my sweet!" He then turned and surveyed the room, hearing the voices and the music. "Come, dance with me my wife."

He led her to the floor where they took their places across from each other- the women facing the men. The dance was arranged so that conversation between partners could still occur and that the physical exertion would not untidy your attire. They bowed, then the dance began. Sarah felt the eyes of the other Fae watching her dance. She knew that the art of dance- the grace, the poise, the fluid movements- was an important talent in their world. Jareth smiled at her confidently as their hands clasped and they circled around each other. Partners were exchanged in the next series of steps. She found herself with a male Fae whose eyes were blue, luminous, and soulful. She considered their depth; he smiled kindly at her and gingerly squeezed her hand as he moved to exchange partners again. She had become so lost in his eyes that she hadn't realized her new counter part until their arms were entwined. She was dancing with King Oberon.

In the second she realized who held her she knew that she could either impress him or embarrass herself by stepping on his toes. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. He touched her waist, gently leading her. His eyes merely observed her- a blank and cool expression that was unreadable. Their arms crossed their mid drifts, creating an x-formation. She followed his lead, concentrating on the steps instead of his studying eyes. He seemed to glow and brown locks shimmered. His face was controlled and confident, a composure that reminded her of Jareth. He gave off that magnetism that almost all Fae seemed to possess. This was wedding night, Jareth was only a few couples over, and yet she could not deny her attraction to the Fae king. "You my dear," his voice was like silk, more melodious than any elves. "are an honor to dance with."

"Thank you, sire."

"We are blessed to have you among us." The dance brought their faces very close together. His eyes narrowed slightly, and this time he spoke in a near whisper, "Do not fear the cold. We will all help protect you."

Struggling to control her reaction, it took all of her to properly follow the last of the steps that would take her back to Jareth. It would seem that dealing with kingdom affairs this night was on the agenda. She left Oberon's arms without another word. Her husband accepted her hand and gently squeezed her fingers. Taking the opportunity to divert her attention from his majesty's words she beamed at him. As the dance floor cleared he pulled her to his side. "You danced divinely!" He kissed the side of her head. He held his face close to her a moment to murmur, "Are you alright?" She nodded, still smiling. "Tell me later?" She nodded again.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

THE MORTAL WOMAN AND THE GOBLIN KING

The night wore on. She danced with Sprout and her brother. Lady Cottonwood mesmerized the guests with an enchanting elf song. Sarah wondered at the words. She felt love and longing in the elf's voice. Part of her wondered if the elf had ever known love outside of her kindred; there were such emotions in her inflections. Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his body. "Come take a walk with me." She couldn't recall responding to him, but found herself walking with him into a long gallery. He held her hand and pulled her out of sight. "Where are we going?" she asked.

He gave her a grin. "I'm escorting you some where special." He raised his eye brows in two quick movements, enticing a giddy laugh out of her.

When Lady Cottonwood had begun to sing and he heard the words, he had sought his wife out almost out of instinct. The hour was late and his impatience was getting the better of him. The elf's song of yearning, devoted love played on his imagination. As far as he was concerned Sarah's "rules" from the twenty four hours past, were no longer in play; he understood every thought that ran through her mind.

She could barely hear the last of Lady Cottonwood's song. "Special?" she asked. "What are you about?"

"Shh! Now there's no need to draw attention to ourselves. Just come with me."

She looked about her- paintings and tapestries lined the walls. Ahead the gallery veered to the left. On he led her still being elusive. It suddenly occurred to Sarah that this long gallery with its occasional turn was slightly impossible, as the grand stair case was the only entrance to and from the ball room. She looked at him, mouth open, ready to call his bluff, but stopped. If it was a game he wanted to play, she would be a willing participant.

Eventually she noticed that the surroundings were looking very much like the bed chamber quarters. He had purposefully created a route that would lead them here, but without seeming obvious. She gave him a long side wise glance, contemplating how she could slightly foil his little plan. Sliding her hand out from under his arm she took a few steps away from his side. "So where are you escorting me to?" She feigned looking at a tapestry on the wall while waiting for him to respond.

He watched her closely. "To a decent place to full fill our agreement." He indicated an imaginary watch on his wrist. "My twenty four hours are officially up my dear." He began to advance towards her.

She took a few steps away, putting herself just out of arms' reach. "Hmm, but my rules are still in play and you sir have not been playing fair."

"Oh I'm sure you'll punish me for it later." His eyes flickered feral. He advanced again and she skirted him. "Come here," he coaxed.

"No," she replied batting her eyes.

He smiled half amused and half annoyed. "Are you suddenly afraid of me?"

They were almost performing an awkward dance down the hall. His taunts were leading her in the exact direction he wanted.

"Hardly!" she retorted. "I just enjoy making you wait." Her intentions were cruel, but true. He stopped advancing- a look that was near predatory crossed his face.

"If you make me wait much longer, I cannot guarantee how nice I will be later."

The fabric of her skirt was in her hands before she even spoke, "Catch me then!" With a wild smile and girlish laugh she took off down the hall.

For a second he was caught off guard by her boldness. Was this the same innocent who had chided him in the alcove? He was in pursuit though. He had broken her rules well in advance- he knew what her current desires were. He had her running in the exact direction he wanted. She looked back at him, laughing. Roughly he caught her about the waist and deterred her to a doorway. Bracing two arms on either side of her, he held her captive. "My little flower has turned in to a little minx!" He saw her eyes dart to his arms. "No escape this time my dear and the formalities are over."

Her breath was short from their jaunt down the hall- she found that she could not control it now. His nearness was causing her to tense with anticipation. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks. Then he kissed her- slight and quick at first they soon turned into demanding kisses. He was right- there wasn't any escape this time. She felt one of his arms slide around her, pulling her to him. Their abdomens met and her stomach muscles tightened at the contact. She could hear him fumbling with the door. He felt her tension and smiled in one of their kisses. Taking steps forward he eased her into the room. He broke away from her demanding lips to see the door properly shut and locked.

A million things began running through her mind- nervousness, lust, scared, happy, lust; wanting to please, wanting to run. She breathed deep while he saw to the door. His one arm never released her; he held onto her almost like a possession- it nearly frightened her how excited the notion made her feel. This was going to be their first time. It was going to be her first time. Her cheeks were burning.

He wasn't going to let her go. For the rest of the night their bodies would be touching. He nuzzled her neck. His first thought was to throw her on his bed and have done with it. He was ready now. Her flushed skin brushed his. He noticed her tenseness had not eased. Caressing her arm he asked, "Are you alright?"

Her hands were on his hips- she flexed them across the curve of the bone before answering, "I'm- I'm a little nervous."

His hand traveled the length of her arm, his fingers reaching her neck where he traced the line of her jaw. "What can I do to help?"

His tone was a mixture of intense sexuality and sincere concern; it spoke to both sides of her current state. What did she want? His fingers lazily moved along her neck. Gone was any nerve to be playful with him. She wanted this though; she wanted him, but it was going to have to be at her own pace.

He cheated and read her thoughts. Most Fae women would be throwing him to the bed as well.

"I-" she finally started. "I need you to go easy. I," she paused again. Turning to look him in the eyes she finished, "I need you to treat me like a woman, a mortal woman."

He kissed her nose. Her pace was going to be divine torture. "And how would one treat a mortal woman in this situation?"

She felt as if she were divulging some deep, dark secret. He was asking her what she wanted- as if she really knew. "Go slow."

"Slow," he repeated with a slight nod of the head. He moved, raising his arms out to the side. "Help me with my jacket."

Her hands moved along his shoulders and her body brushed against his. The jacket off he reached around her neck to re move her necklace.

Piece by piece they each took a turn removing an item: his jacket in exchange for her necklace; her hair pins for his half moon pin; his vest for her outer skirt. Bringing her close he slid his hands to the clasp and hook that held the under skirt in place. His kissed her hard as he released the last hook and the skirt fell away, leaving her legs exposed. Still possessing her mouth he felt for the ties that held her bodice in place.

Sarah felt her bodice loosen and a light panic struck her. She had never been naked in front of a man before. She had hardly been naked around anyone for that matter. Her innocence rushed her- she tensed her shoulders, brought a hand to her chest, and clung to him in such an awkward way to prevent the bodice from slipping. She expected objections, maybe even a slight game of tug of war. Instead he raised his head and looked down at her with affection. "I want to see you," he simply said.

She stammered slightly as she tried to respond. "No one…no one has ever seen me before…"

"I am honored to be the first." He kissed her forehead and then her cheek.

"I want you to like me."

"Darling as beautiful as you all ready are, the rest of you," he indicated the length of her body. "is just an added bonus. Let me see you," he gently coaxed.

Hesitantly at first she relaxed and let the item of clothing fall away. He leaned back to survey her in the room's dim light. "Beautiful," he exclaimed breathlessly.

She looked at his face to find his eyes completely entranced by her. "Really?"

"Would that every man was blest with a wife with a figure like yours." He met her eyes. They both smiled. He took her hands and brought them to his chest. "Your turn."

He had seen her, now it was her turn to see him. She pulled the shirt free of his slacks and began to unbutton it from the collar down. In the time it took her to perform this task he began to understand her desire to be liked; for her body to meet approval. Jareth had been with Fae women who enjoyed Fae men's bodies, but he had never been with a mortal. Part of him wished that he could claim the same right's to innocence as she did, for in such small ways this felt like a first time for him. She slid his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the shirt aside. Her fingers traced his skin, feeling the smoothness and the complete lack of hair. Just as he had done, she leaned away enough to see his exposed body.

"I like what I see."

Her words, her body melted the last of his patience. Kissing her full on the lips he took her in his arms and brought her to his bed.

Shoes were kicked away, stockings removed, trousers and garters were gone. They were soon two bodies working as one on the bed. She breathed deep and felt her head spin when he sought to join. There was a combination of pain and pleasure so intense she could only tilt her head back and howl. In the final throws his lust consumed him and he moaned with her. They lay one on top of the other breathing together. Brow moist with sweat and breath raspy, she laid there enjoying the feel of his body against hers. He rolled onto his side taking her with him- legs and arms enter twining around each other. "Mine, "he said kissing her forehead.

"Mine," she replied kissing his chest.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

ENGAGING KING OBERON

The following day was spent in their chamber together. Servants had brought in robes and food for them. Sarah found herself standing in the arch of the balcony wrapped in soft silk fabric. Looking out at the view she sighed dreamily and munched on a miniature muffin. From this balcony she could see the horse pasture and the hills beyond. "Sarah," Jareth called her. He lay reclined on an elbow reading a note that had arrived with the food. She looked at him and smiled- his hair was tousled and a sheet was thrown across his mid section. Coming back into the room she went to sit on the bed.

"What is it?" she asked before finishing off her muffin.

He looked from the note to her- her robe did little more than cover her arms. "I avoided discussing kingdom affairs last night for both of our sakes," sitting up he put a hand casually on her leg.

"And I am grateful that you did."

"As am I, but today I am afraid I can put the subject off no longer."

She eyed the note he held. "Has something happened?" she asked warily.

"Well something has gotten worse."

The note was from the elvan watch along the borders of the Outer Limit. The peninsula that had once been within their use was found this morning to be cut nearly in half by a thick black cloud.

"I need to know what Oberon said to you."

"He told me to not fear the cold- that all would fight to protect me."

"Now why would he tell you that?" He mused for a moment. He knew what sudden occurrences of cold meant, but as far as he knew Sarah did not. He looked at his wife and found that she momentarily avoided his gaze. "Sarah, why would King Oberon warn you about the cold?"

No reply. She felt a burning in her chest. This was something she had hoped to never tell him.

"Unless…" he paused. The truth was going to make him angry, but he had to know. "Answer me!" he pressed. His hand on her leg squeezed.

"Alright!" she shoved his hand off. "I know that there is a connection between the cold and… your brother. I know because- because,"

"Because why?" He realized he was on the verge of yelling at her.

Tears of embarrassment involuntarily filled her eyes. "I didn't want to tell you!"

The truth was becoming evident and the horrible revelation showed on both of their faces.

"Did he touch you?" he demanded. Her silence was enough of an answer. "I'll kill him," he said darkly. Abruptly leaving the bed and flinging the note aside, he bellowed the words again, "I'll kill him!"

She flinched at his anger, remaining silent.

Covering himself with his own robe he began yelling curses in the elvan tongue. "Why didn't you tell me?" He paced.

She wiped her cheeks. "I was so ashamed, I-I didn't know what to do. Don't be angry with me, please!"

He halted his pace and looked at her. "No- no my love I am not angry with you. Come to me." She scooted from the bed into his arms. "I am angry, but not with you. Hush now."

He stroked her hair. "I fought!" she told him. "I fought him; denied him!"

"I believe you." He soothed her.

She told him everything- the first occurrence in her own chamber where his brother had tried to pass himself off as Jareth. She explained how she had poured her heart out to Lord Earthendale following the second time. He listened with his wrath controlled just below the surface. Whatever was he to do? He couldn't see into that darkness. What annoyed him even more was that all of this should come to such a head the day after his wedding- this woman who he loved and cherished needed to be trained both as a Fae and Queen. She titled her head and looked up at him; she was sure of his thoughts. "I married myself to both you and the kingdom," she said. "We will find a way to stop this."

"We're going to need help," he responded. He pressed her body against him tightly. "I will not have my wife ever so compromised again." Anticipating his thoughts, or had she known them, their lips met in a hard kiss. Sliding her robe from her body, he prayed with every caress he was erasing every last trace of Lebanon from her.

An hour or so later she lay dozing amongst the sheets. He sat looking at her. Things were going to get nasty, complicated, and dangerous. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought again about how blocked his sight was in that darkness. There was only one man who could help him see; one man who was currently staying under his roof. That man was King Oberon. With evening approaching the two of them were expected to dine with his majesty. One thing was certain Jareth was indeed prepared to do anything to protect his wife. He leaned near and shook her awake. Before he rang the bell for their personal servants to come in he explained to her his intentions. She nodded and listened with a grave expression. "Whatever happens or is discussed from here on out," she told him. "I want to be with you."

Several of the guests from the ceremony were extending their visit in the Underground by staying in the castle. In the Banquet Hall, Sarah noticed Lord Earthendale and Lady Cottonwood, with Sprout in their company. Toby was at Sprout's heel. King Oberon escorted a woman who seemed to have stars in her hair. Amongst the faces she recognized the Fae she had danced with the previous evening, the one with deep, luminous blue eyes. He surveyed the room with an almost sad countenance. When seated at the table she also realized how very near to being lost in those eyes she had been. She looked away.

Dinner went by with polite conversation and compliments to the new couple. As they readied to move into the drawing room for coffee King Oberon accosted Jareth and spoke quietly to him. Sarah had found herself in good company with the king's companion, a Lady Sulis and as the two kings spoke she knew that an arrangement was being made. She watched as Jareth called a servant near. Yvonne arrived and escorted Toby from the room. King Oberon then looked to Lady Sulis and nodded. "My dear, I think I shall retire for the evening," she spoke to Sarah. "It was a lovely dinner."

"Good evening to you Lady Sulis." The two ladies curtsied to each other.

Then Jareth was at her side accompanying her to the drawing room. The drapes were drawn, the door was shut, and each guest sat near the hearth. Everyone wore the expression of grave importance. King Oberon took his position in front of hearth and spoke, "I do not think I need to make everyone aware of why we are all gathered together. All of us hold information that is vital to the survival of the Underground." He eyed everyone. "We are also loyal to the crown, were it my own or Jareth's. At the moment though, we are not all intimately acquainted with each other. Channing." He motioned with his hand for the man to stand. Luminous eyes addressed the room. "Channing comes from the presence of Nephile the Water Nymph. By passage of water he as traveled far and wide through worlds."

Channing bowed to the group. "I offer my knowledge to the kingdom. I have seen much, yea, even into the Outer Darkness."

The entire room was taken aback at his words. Sarah's own coffee cup rattled against the saucer as she struggled to set it aside. King Oberon merely nodded.

"That is nigh impossible," Lod Earthendale spoke. "Not even Jareth can see in those limits."

"He speaks truth," King Oberon insisted.

Sarah noticed that every eye was searching from Channing's to Jareth's. Her husband remained composed, leaning back in his chair his coffee resting leisurely on his thigh. His curiosity was internally raging. "How can you have seen into the Outer Darkness?" he finally asked.

"Firstly let me say that you are a worthy ruler, King Jareth. Nephile speaks highly of you and your bride. She sends her best wishes. I have seen into the Outer Darkness because I have been there."

"Physically?"

"Yes. As you may have gathered Jareth it is impossible to connect mentally with the Outer Darkness. Physical presence is the only way."

"You are the first I know of to have done so and been allowed to return."

King Oberon interjected, "Channing is special."

"Nephile's waters flow both here and in the Outer Darkness. I can become one with the water and float between the worlds."

"So does the Book of Prophecy speak truth- does Lebanon live?" Sprout asked.

"Channing's words are not needed to confirm that. There are those here who have first hand experience with Lebanon since his banishment- Lord Earthendale, Jareth, and even Sarah. I myself have also been aware of him."

"Excuse me sire, what then are we up against?" Sarah started. "What I mean to say is if Channing can move in the Outer Darkness can any one of them move amongst us?"

King Oberon sipped his own coffee considering his response. "You are afraid of what you experienced? We at the High Courts believe that is still yet impossible. His powers are not so limited though."

She considered this. "So we can move physically there, but he move psychologically here?"

"Yes."

She looked to her husband with a glimmer of relief in her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed her fingers saying, "It is good that he did not really touch you, but it does not excuse his intentions. King Oberon, what do you propose we do? I seek your council."

"For now tell our group what the elf scouts reported to you this morning."

Jareth retold the note about the darkness having grown. "He has been threatening his confinement since Sarah's arrival. Channing what have you gathered from your travels- does my brother seek to do my kingdom harm?"

If it were at all possible, Sarah was sure those eyes had deepened and gone a degree more remorseful. "He gathers forces with battle as his intent. There is much hatred there, so much so that it is nearly a living thing. It is very safe to surmise Lebanon wishes to complete his original task of becoming King of the Goblins."

"Such folly!" exclaimed Lady Cottonwood. "He may be royal Fae, but he has assayed himself with the Unseelie." A general agreement seemed to pass through the room.

"Unseelie?" Sarah asked. She looked to her husband and then to the rest of the group. "Pardon?"

"Literally, Unholy," explained Jareth. "There are Fae who are Seelie- we strive to be as we were made, to uphold the old ways, honoring life in the glow of the Moon. Then there are Unseelie, those who would use their magic, their powers for selfish gain and destruction."

"Wouldn't the entire Outer Darkness be filled with Unseelie then?"

"Not necessarily. A Fae can break the law without using their powers."

"But," interrupted Sprout. "It would be a great magnet for them."

King Oberon gained the attention of the room again. "Had we known that it was possible to move to and from the Outer Darkness, then we would have taken better measures to encase them. As it stands now, no one has ever done what Channing has accomplished. We have no hard evidence that anyone outside of that realm is associated with Lebanon.

"At this point though, we must consider how to deter his intentions. We cannot allow him to breech the boundaries and make war on the Underground. That we are all agreed on. As high King I will not permit such an up rising. Jareth- how many guards keep watch this night?"

"It has been doubled over the last month, each watch consisting of fifty goblins and twenty-five elves. They rotate at dusk and at dawn."

"Have there been incantations uttered for protection?"

"Each guard has one from my own lips as well as Lord Earthendale's."

That seemed to give satisfaction to the High King. He spoke again, "The seven of us gathered here are united in our effort, take the next few days to consider ways of preventing this war. I freely press myself upon Jareth and Sarah's hospitality, as should the rest of you."

"Your majesty is more than welcome," said Sarah.

"The hour grows late and I have not forgotten it has only been twenty four hours since your union. Meeting adjourned." With a nod, the group disassembled.

Back in their chambers Sarah sat at her vanity considering her thoughts while examining her reflection. It was little comfort to know that Lebanon had merely been playing on her psyche. She knew Jareth well enough that it wasn't one hundred percent satisfactory for him either. A large part of her wanted to some how return his advances by slapping him, whether it be in a metaphorical sense or not. The rest of her burned for vengeance on behalf of her husband.

She began removing her jewelry. Behind her she could hear Jareth humming a tune as he undressed. It made feel at ease, hearing him. She caught site of him in the mirror- his jacket was off and he was picking at his cuff links. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced in her direction and smiled. He came up behind her, and leaning near he sat his cuff links on her vanity and his other hand on her back. Kissing her neck, he murmured, "Come, take a bath with me."

"Alright."

He moved away from her and into the bath chamber. She looked back at her reflection. Yes, she wanted to make Lebanon pay.


End file.
